Renaissance
by Niralia
Summary: Ielena est une mutante qui a fuit toute sa vie, seule et abandonnée. Aujourd'hui, aux côtés d'autres mutants, elle se dresse face à celui qui l'a tant fait souffrir : Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction, sur le fandom X-men First Class cette fois. À l'origine, je devais pas poster vu que j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, mais c'est à vous d'en juger.

Bonne lecture !

…

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Tu es en retard, Ielena.

La jeune femme, à qui ces remontrances étaient adressés, ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre son tablier dans son casier avant de se diriger vers la pièce remplie de monde. Le restaurant était plein ce soir, comme tout les vendredis depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. Cela allait faire trois mois demain, c'était un nouveau record. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais elle n'avait passé autant de temps dans une même ville, dans un même pays. Pourvu que cela continue comme ça, elle en avait mare de fuir sans cesse.

Elle avait vingt-neuf ans aujourd'hui, en cette année 1962. Dix-sept années que la guerre était finie, dix-huit années qu'elle était séparée de sa famille, dix années qu'elle avait fuit ceux qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Un monstre, une créature de Frankenstein. Elle, la mutante libre, se trouvait obligée de fuir constamment pour échapper à son passé. Seule et pourtant libre, car oui elle était libre. Libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, de vivre comme bon lui semblait, de faire ce qui lui plaisait … mais toujours seule. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher aux gens qu'elle côtoyait au risque de les perdre plus tard. C'était un prix qu'elle devait payer pour sa liberté et puis, une fugitive comme elle ne devait prendre aucun risque même si les tentations étaient parfois fortes. C'était un choix qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle était prête à refaire pour sa survie, pour sa liberté si chèrement gagnée.

- Dépêche-toi, les clients attendent.

La voix de sa collègue, Marie, la tira de ses sombres pensées dans lesquelles elle s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour. Autour d'elle, les brumes qui entouraient son esprit se dissipèrent pour être remplacées par la grande salle où elle passera les quatre prochaines heures. Les services du soir étaient souvent les plus longs et les plus fatigants. Il y avait beaucoup de restaurants à New York, énormément de restaurant, mais celui-ci se situait en plein centre du quartier des affaires, alors les gens arrivaient en masse. Les clients se bousculaient pour venir manger et boire après une dure journée de travail. C'étaient tous des hommes et des femmes d'affaires riches qui pensaient, qu'avec leur argent, ils pouvaient se passer de respect envers les autres.

La jeune femme soupira, se demandant encore combien de temps elle sera capable de tenir à se rythme. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent et qu'elle soit de nouveau obligée de fuir. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne décide de brusquement abandonner, et d'attendre qu'ils s'emparent d'elle. Dix ans c'est long, surtout quand on vit au jour le jour comme elle.

Elle attrapa son calepin sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la serveuse qui venait de lui parler. Marie, habillée de l'uniforme du restaurant, discutait avec le barman, Noah.

- Je croyais que les clients attendaient, lui dit Ielena avec ironie.

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent attendre un peu. Regarde la table trois, on a une nouvelle cliente, et elle ne passe pas inaperçue.

Son regard se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où une femme de son âge attendait. Le regard des hommes présents était posé sur elle et la fixait avec fascination. Bien qu'elle soit à cent pour cent attirer par les hommes, Ielena trouva leurs gestes justifiés. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa beauté exceptionnelle qui attirait tout les regards mais, plutôt, le magnétisme qu'elle semblait dégagée. Vêtue de fourrure blanche, elle regardait autour d'elle comme si le monde lui était inférieur.

- Tu sais qui elle est ? Demanda Ielena à Noah.

- Non je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Elle est trop différente pour être normale.

- Tu pense à quoi ? L'interrogea Marie.

- Sûrement une de ces foutus mutants.

- N'importe quoi. On est même pas sûr qu'ils existent vraiment. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs qui circulent.

Si ils existaient, et ils étaient plus nombreux que ces deux collègues semblaient le croire. C'était à cause de réaction de ce genre qu'elle était ici maintenant, à servir des humains et à cacher ce qu'elle était. C'était à cause d'humain raciste tel que Noah que les siens étaient obligés de cacher leur existence. Et si, l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur d'être découvert, ces mêmes humains se croyaient dans leur droits de les torturer et de faire des expériences sur eux. C'était bien connu, les Hommes avaient peur de ce qu'il leur était inconnu et, d'une certaine façon, elle pouvait les comprendre. Qui n'aurai pas peur d'un monstre telle comme elle, d'un monstre que l'on ne peut ni comprendre ni vaincre ?

- En tout cas, humaine ou pas, je m'approche pas d'elle. Je suis désolée Ielena, mais c'est à toi de t'y coller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais.

- Attention à ne pas te faire manger, plaisanta Marie.

Ielena soupira une nouvelle fois devant la bêtise de sa collègue. Navrant. Si les humains ne se mangeaient pas entre eux, pourquoi les mutants le feraient-ils ?

Elle s'avança vers la table trois avec assurance. Le regard des hommes lâcha la nouvelle venue pour la suivre des yeux. Contrairement à ce que ses _amis _pensaient, elle aussi était habituée à ce genre de regard surtout quand elle décidait d'arrêter de ce cacher. Elle aurait dû garder profil bas mais les paroles que Marie et Noah avaient eu, sur ceux de son espèce, avaient aussi eu raison de sa patience. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de rentrer chez elle maintenant et quitter cet endroit, bien qu'elle n'avait pas de _chez elle _à proprement parler.

Elle se posta dans la femme et se força à être aimable.

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour commander. Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

Ielena arrêta un instant de respirer, elle se força cependant à garder un masque impassible. L'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Elle savait que c'était trop beau pour durer. Trois mois qu'elle vivait dans cette ville, elle aurait dû partir plus tôt. Elle s'était laissé attendrir par le désir d'une vie plus simple et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau piégée. Pourtant, cette femme ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà envoyé.

- Qui est donc cette personne ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une vieille connaissance, répondit l'autre femme. Je m'appelle Emma Frost.

- Enchantée. Qui cherchez-vous ?

- Une vieille connaissance, comme je l'ai dit. Elle se nomme Ielena.

Une vieille connaissance, vraiment. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette femme ?

- On m'a dit qu'elle travaillait ici, continua Frost.

Ielena sentit une pression s'exercer dans son esprit alors que la femme qui lui faisait face la fixait sans sourciller. Une mutante. Et pas n'importe quelle mutante, c'était une télépathe. Ielena se créa vite une barrière mentale afin de repousser l'invasion. Emma Frost fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son esprit se retira de celui de la jeune fille sans qu'elle le souhaite.

- En effet, elle travaille ici, annonça Ielena.

- Et où est-elle ? L'interrogea Frost.

C'était le moment où jamais de s'enfuir, elle n'en aura plus l'occasion après ça.

- Vous voyez la serveuse près du comptoir, lui dit-elle, celle qui discute avec le barman ? C'est elle. Souhaitez-vous que j'aille vous la chercher ?

- Ce serait très aimable de votre part.

- Bien.

Ielena lui adressa un sourire qui parut naturellement après toutes ses années de comédie forcée. Elle se détourna et marcha avec calme vers le comptoir. Le secret était de paraître calme et posé en tout circonstance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle devait trouver une diversion, et sa collègue allait lui être utile. Le temps que cette Emma Frost s'aperçoive qu'elle avait été dupé, Ielena sera déjà loin.

Elle s'approcha de Marie et de Noah, encore en pleine conversation.

- Marie, est-ce que tu pourrait t'occuper de la cliente s'il-te-plaît ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'occuper d'elle, ronchonna la jeune femme.

- Je sais, mais je viens de recevoir un message. Ma sœur est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un accident. Il faut que j'aille la voir.

Ielena baissa la tête et bougea un peu plus, comme si elle était agitée. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle posa un regard douloureux sur sa collègue. Celle-ci se redressa dans l'instant et lui exprima toute sa peine. Pour peu, Ielena s'en aurait presque voulu de la mêler à son histoire mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Oh je suis désolée, Ieli. Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Merci, Marie. Tu me rend un énorme service.

- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas la rejoindre. Je parlerais au patron.

- Merci beaucoup, à demain.

Ce qui est bien quand on ne souhaite pas établir de relation avec les personnes que l'on côtoie, c'est que personne ne vous connaît. Ainsi, Ielena put inventer ce mensonge de toute pièce sans que Marie ne se posa de question. A vrai dire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de sœurs et si cela avait été le cas, elle serait morte aujourd'hui comme toute sa famille.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Emma Frost et lui adressa un léger signe de tête pour la saluer. Elle se détourna et marcha vers la porte menant à la salle des employés. Elle enleva son tablier et le balança sur une chaise en passant. Elle devait se dépêcher, et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et récupéra son sac.

La jeune femme sortit du restaurant, et travers la rue sans un regard en arrière.

…

Son appartement se trouvait dans la Lexington Avenue, face au Chrysler Building. En plein centre de Manhattan, cette avenue se situait à seulement quelques pas d'un important quartier des affaires. Heureusement pour Ielena, le restaurant où elle travaillait jusqu'à aujourd'hui se situait quant à lui dans un autre quartier d'affaire. Ainsi, cela prendra du temps à cette Frost pour la retrouver et elle aura plus de temps pour s'échapper.

Ielena monta les marches menant à son appartement quatre à quatre, après avoir fait un tour par le supermarché du coin de rue. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et entra. Elle laissa les lumières éteintes pour que personne à l'extérieur ne puisse s'apercevoir de son retour, puis elle alla fermer tout les rideaux avant de commencer à effacer toutes traces de son passage. Sa vie dépendait de ces gestes simples. Tant de fois elle les avait reproduit dans l'identique, tellement de fois qu'elle ne comptait même plus. Après tout, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne rien oublier. Elle jouait sa vie une nouvelle fois.

Elle effaça tout dans l'appartement. Elle commença par faire le ménage dans sa chambre et mit les draps dans des sacs poubelles achetés plus tôt afin de s'en débarrasser dans une prochaine ville. Elle mit des gants de plastiques et désinfecta au javel tout les meubles de la pièce pour effacer ses empreintes et son ADN. Elle répéta cette manœuvre dans la salle de bain puis dans la cuisine. La jeune femme prépara ensuite un sac où elle rangea que le stricte minimum à emporter. Elle préférait ne pas s'encombrer en cas de fuite. Le reste, ce qui était inutile, se retrouva dans le sac destiné aux ordures.

Avant de s'attaquer au salon, elle tira une cassette de cuir de dessous le canapé. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et posa la mallette sur la table. Cette cassette contenait son avenir. Tout ses avenirs. Elle tira les dossiers. De nombreux passeports, cartes d'identités de tout noms gisaient à l'intérieur. _Ielena Alexandrova_. _Ielena Warrens_. Ou encore, _Ielena Deschamps_. De ces noms aux nationalités si différentes, seul son prénom subsistait. Aujourd'hui, et depuis près de dix-huit années maintenant, son identité se résumait à ce nom car c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son passé.

Près de ses identités, une liasse de billets l'attendait. Elle le prit et la mit dans son sac à emporter avec le nouveau passeport. Placée au dessus de l'évier, elle brûla son ancienne identité devenue inutile. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet et que l'eau coula en emportant avec elle les cendres, elle dit adieu à cette ville. Elle était désormais Ielena Brandt.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon pour le nettoyer à son tour, on frappa à la porte.

Elle se figea et attendit que l'importun s'en aille. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas possible, Frost ne pouvait pas déjà être là. Il lui restait du temps.

- Mademoiselle ? Nous savons que vous êtes là, nous vous avons vu entrer.

Une voix d'homme. Elle se concentra et projeta son esprit derrière la porte. Deux hommes. Un grand aux cheveux noirs, et un légèrement plus jeune aux cheveux bruns. L'un est télépathe, comme Frost mais plus puissant, l'autre contrôle le métal.

- Ouvrez, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous voulons juste vous parler.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Cette porte était la seule sortie de l'appartement. Elle se créa une barrière mentale. Elle plaça ensuite les deux sacs dans la cuisine et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte. Elle inspira à plein poumon, et se força à sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Nous aimerions vous parlez, annonça le plus jeune qui devait cependant avoir son âge.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un rendez-vous très important.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous assure.

Ielena considéra un instant les deux hommes qui lui faisait face. Celui qui venait de parlait, le télépathe, lui souriait avec bienveillance pourtant cela ne la rassura pas, au contraire. Les hommes souriants, qui vous font croire que tout vas bien, sont souvent les plus dangereux car ils vous invitent à leur faire confiance avant de vous trahir. Elle lui retourna son sourire cependant afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Le deuxième homme, quant à lui, se contenta de la fixer. Quelque chose en lui lui sembla familier mais elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette impression.

- Entrez.

- Merci.

Elle se déplaça pour les laisser passer. Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

- Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, et voici mon ami Erik Lensherr. Nous savons ce que vous êtes.

La jeune femme perdit tout sourire, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. C'était trop pour elle. Après tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas être là devant elle. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle avait onze ans la dernière fois qu'elle a croisé son regard, et depuis il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé seule face à l'ennemi pour mieux s'enfuir. Elle avait tout perdu, elle l'avait perdu lui. Et aujourd'hui, il osait venir devant elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment osait-il ?

- Allez-vous en, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Les deux hommes se méprirent sur sa soudaine froideur.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, s'avança Erik. Nous sommes comme vous, des mutants.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes.-

Elle tourna la tête vers Charles Xavier.

- Vous, vous êtes télépathe. Votre ami contrôle le métal.

- Vous percevez les pouvoirs des mutants ? Intéressant.

En effet, le télépathe semblait vraiment intéressé par son don. Il porta la main à sa tempe, et elle sentit une pression se faire sur son esprit, comme précédemment avec Emma Frost. Heureusement, elle avait déjà tout prévu en se créant une barrière mental pour empêcher toutes intrusions, un peu plus tôt. Elle le repoussa sans grand effort.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de pénétrer ainsi dans l'esprit des gens, _Professeur_. C'est un manque de respect évident.

- En plus de percevoir les mutations, vous êtes télépathe.

- Je suis beaucoup de choses.

Erik s'approcha d'eux et la fixa avec plus d'intérêt.

- Vous êtes puissante ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Ielena jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Sept minutes et 27 secondes qu'elle devrait être partie et, à cause d'eux, elle en était toujours au même stade. _Au diable la courtoisie_, pensa-t-elle.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit-elle, je suis très pressée. Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide, annonça Charles. Nous sommes à la recherche de mutants, comme vous et nous, afin de contrer une menace des plus sérieuses.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes, j'en ai déjà bien assez de mon côté. Je refuse. Maintenant, au revoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, en espérant qu'ils sortiraient sans faire d'histoire. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté ce soir.

- Écoutez-moi bien, lâcha Erik, je n'en est rien à faire de vos petits problèmes sans importance.

- Erik …, intervint le professeur.

- Nous, continua son ami en l'ignorant, nous devons empêcher une troisième guerre mondiale. L'homme qui veut la provoquer se nomme Sebastian Shaw, ou plutôt Schmidt. En plus d'avoir fait des expérience sur des gens de notre espèce, il a assassiné ma mère. Alors soit vous nous aidez, soit vous vous préparez à mourir car, quand la guerre sera déclarée, les mutants seront les premiers à mourir. Et vous ne serez pas épargnée.

Ielena ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes la fixèrent, au comble de la surprise. Devant leurs yeux, la jeune femme s'y froide et si impassible perdit son assurance. Elle blêmit brusquement et s'accrocha à la table derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Ils pensèrent, sur le moment, que c'était l'idée de mourir qui venait de provoquer ce léger malaise mais la raison en était toute autre. Sa confusion était telle qu'elle laissa, par manque de concentration, ses protections mentales s'effondrer. Charles en profita pour entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il ne vit rien d'autre que le noir, le néant, ainsi qu'un phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Schmidt est vivant. Schmidt est vivant_. Cette pensée tourna dans sa tête alors que l'horreur envahit son cœur. Comme un monstre tel que lui pouvait être encore en vie après tout ce temps ? Elle pensait en avoir fini avec lui, elle pensait que le temps avait eu raison de lui mais elle s'était trompée. Elle avait un ennemi toujours derrière elle, à attendre le moindre faux pas pour lui remettre la main dessus, et elle découvrait qu'elle n'avait jamais été en sécurité finalement. Un ancien ennemi attendait dans l'ombre, depuis dix-huit années. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait rejoindre ces mutants qui disaient vouloir contrer ses plans. Parce que Schmidt en vivant. Parce que Schmidt veut provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Et parce qu'elle réclame vengeance pour sa famille qui est morte par sa faute.

Charles avait suivie le cheminement de ses pensées, même si il n'avait pas tout compris. Il vit très distinctement Ielena prendre sa décision. Elle se redressa, le visage marqué par une nouvelle détermination. Elle le fixa avant de le repousser de son esprit, cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette nouvelle intrusion. C'était de sa faute à elle, elle n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle.

- Vous connaissez Shaw, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai connu. Dans une autre vie.

Elle soupira.

- Je vais venir avec vous. Je vous aiderais à vaincre Schmidt et, le moment venu, je repartirais à mes occupations.

- Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? L'interrogea Erik.

- Parce que c'est un monstre qui doit être stopper.

Erik la contempla quelques secondes avec une impression de déjà vu. Les yeux de glace de la jeune femme face à lui firent remonter quelques souvenirs mais il les perdit aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, sans qu'ils puissent savoir de quoi il retournait.

Ielena détourna le regard et alla chercher ses sacs ainsi que sa mallette dans la cuisine. Elle se pencha sur la table, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bois, et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. En l'espace d'une soirée, ses habitudes bien organisées venaient de changer. Une femme était arrivée à son travail pour poser des questions sur elle. Elle l'avait revu _lui_. Schmidt était vivant. Après tant d'année à fuir, à se créer un plan de survie parfait, voilà que tout voler en éclat sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer son monde s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Spectatrice de sa propre vie.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, les deux mutants étaient en grande conversation mais il s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils l'a virent revenir. Charles s'avança une nouvelle fois vers elle.

- Nous venons à peine d'y penser mais, nous ne connaissons pas votre nom.

- Je m'appe …

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, la porte vola en éclat, envoyant des échardes de bois dans toutes les directions. Guidée par son instinct, Ielena généra un champ de force autour d'elle et des deux hommes afin de les protéger. Les échardes rebondirent dessus avant de finir sur le sol.

Sa première pensée fut _ils m'ont retrouvé, _mais la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes envoyés habituellement. De plus, elle connaissait cette personne car elle l'avait rencontré seulement quelques heures auparavant. Emma Frost. Enfin, pas exactement. La femme face à eux ressemblait plus à une statue de diamant qu'à la mutante du restaurant. Son regard passa sur elle avant de se diriger vers Charles et Erik debout à ses côtés.

- Charles Xavier et Eric Lensherr, annonça-t-elle. Sebastian savait que vous finiriez pas venir vers elle, attirés par sa puissance.

Elle posa les yeux sur Ielena.

- Ainsi dons, c'est toi Ielena. Ce n'est pas très gentil de me mener en bateau comme ça. Sait-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour te retrouver ? Mais bon, maintenant tu es là. Sebastian a besoin de toi, alors je suis venue te chercher.

- Si vous croyais que je vais venir avec vous, vous rêvez.

- Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Vraiment ? Ricana Ielena. Et vous pensez pouvoir m'y forcer ?

- Je sais me montrer très persuasive.

Devant cette nouvelle menace à peine voilée, Ielena récupéra son sang-froid. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, et envoya à son adversaire un sourire sadique, son visage prit la dureté de la pierre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux hommes reculés prudemment alors que ses cheveux se mettaient à onduler et se soulever sous l'effet du force mystérieuse et invisible. La femme de diamant perdit quelques peu de son assurance alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas.

Ce que la jeune femme détestait le plus en monde, c'était que des gens se croyant tout permis débarque chez elle pour la menacer. Qu'ils croient, parce qu'elle est seule et que c'est une femme, qu'ils peuvent avoir le dessus sur elle. Mais elle était une mutante pas une jeune fille sans défense, et cette Emma Frost allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

- Vous me menacez, Frost ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis, de quoi je suis capable ? Dans ma vie, j'ai fait des choses qui vous ferez frémir d'horreur. J'ai vu des choses si atroces, que même dans vos pires cauchemars, vous ne pourriez les imaginer. Vous vous pensez supérieur à moi mais vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable. Je pourrais vous faire regretter d'être née d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Je pourrais vous faire souffrir, plus que vous n'avez jamais souffert de votre vie, dans l'instant si l'envie m'en prenait. Êtes-vous prête à prendre ce risque ? Allez-y, menacez-moi encore pour voir.

La tension était palpable dans le petit salon de cet appartement de New York. Plus personne ne faisait un geste. Charles Xavier regardait avec appréhension la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui, alors que son ami, Erik Lensherr, balançait entre la fascination et la curiosité. Cette jeune femme était-elle si puissant qu'elle le disait ? Pouvait-elle vraiment les aider à vaincre Shaw ? Pour ce qu'il en voyait, elle n'était en aucun cas inoffensive. Il sentit alors une pression dans son esprit. Il tourna ma tête vers son ami, et vit qu'il avait la même réaction que lui. Devant eux, Frost partait dans un discours afin de convaincre Ielena, tout en ignorant les deux autres mutants. L'intrusion ne pouvait venir que de l'autre jeune femme.

_Vous devriez reculer, ça va devenir dangereux dans quelques instants. Dès que Frost sera occupée, sortez et attendez-moi dehors. Je vous rejoindrez. _

Ielena n'attendit pas que les deux hommes répondent. Elle s'avança vers Frost, se transforma à son tour en statue de diamant.

- Impossible, hoqueta son adversaire.

- Voyons, Shaw ne vous a pas prévenu ? C'est mon don. J'absorbe les pouvoirs des mutants à proximité, et de manière définitive. À partir de maintenant, votre pouvoir est le mien. Et d'après ce que je sais, seul le diamant peut détruire le diamant.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle s'approcha d'elle à vitesse fulgurante et abattit son poing sur le visage sculpté. La blonde fut projeté en arrière et son dos cogna contre le mur, renversant un vase décoratif au passage qui alla exploser sur le sol. Le visage exprimant toute sa colère, elle se releva et sauta sur Ielena qui une juste le temps de se décaler avant que l'autre ne lui arrache un bras.

_Maintenant_, hurla-t-elle dans l'esprit des deux autres mutants qui regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Ils hésitèrent un instant mais, estimant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à deux statues vivantes de diamants, ils sortirent par la porte, enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

Elle était seule désormais face à la télépathe. Il fallait qu'elle la force à reprendre son apparence humaine pour pouvoir la neutraliser.

La blonde avançait vers elle. Son poing partit en direction de son visage, et Ielena sentit le diamant de son visage se fissurer sur le coup. Elle avait raison, seul le diamant peu détruire le diamant. La douleur se rependit dans sa mâchoire. Frost lui donna ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant à terre. Là, elle la frappa encore et encore. Décidant que cela avait assez durer, Ielena laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus et en quelques secondes, elle redevint le monstre qu'_ils_ avaient créé.

Elle se releva brusquement et lui balança le pied dans le genoux. Frost bascula sur le côté. Elle se releva vite, et lui envoya son poing à nouveau mais Ielena le bloqua de la main gauche. Elle passa ensuite à droite et lui tordit le poignet vers le bas, brisant deux doigts au passage. Frost hurla de douleur. Toujours avec sa main gauche, elle fit passer son bras dans son dos, pendant que son autre bras venait entourer la gorge de l'autre femme. Elle tira fort vers le haut. Frost essaya de se dégager mais elle tînt bon. Le diamant de sa gorge se fissurant, elle fut obligé de reprendre forme humaine. Ielena en profita pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Emma Frost sombra dans l'inconscience. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ielena l'attacha à un des meubles, et lui renvoya une autre décharge pour faire bonne mesure. Elle attrapa ses sacs et sa mallette, abandonnés dans un coin du salon et se précipité vers la sortie. Comme précédemment, elle prit les marches quatre à quatre mais dans le sens inverse. Plus rien ne la retenait dans cette ville, il était temps de partir.

Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr l'attendaient dehors, devant un voiture noir. Quand ils la virent, ils poussèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement.

- Où est Frost ? L'interrogea Erik.

- Indisponible. On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle.

- En effet, dit Charles, ce serait plus judicieux.

Erik prit place au volant, son ami sur le siège passager. Ielena monta sur la banquette arrière et posa ses affaires sur le siège à côtés d'elle. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Elle remettait son destin entre les mains de ses deux inconnus. Certes, l'un d'entre eux n'était pas un inconnu mais il ne se souvenait pas d'elle donc ça revenait au même.

- Au fait, demanda Charles alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, on ne connaît toujours pas votre nom.

- Ielena. Ielena Brandt.

- C'est un jolie nom. C'est russe ?

- Allemand, répondit Erik à sa place.

- Comment le sait-tu ?

_Oui Erik, comment le sait-tu ?_ Pensa la jeune femme avec ironie.

- J'avais une sœur autrefois, dit-il, elle s'appelait Ielena aussi.

- Que lui est-il arriver ? Demanda son ami.

- Elle est morte pendant la guerre.

_Oh non Erik, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis bel et bien vivante, obligée de fuir depuis près d'une décennie parce que tu m'a abandonné. Regarde-toi mon frère, même pas capable de reconnaître ta propre sœur. Alors ne fait pas comme si cela te rendait triste que je ne sois plus de ce monde._

Ielena ferma les yeux, se retirant de la conversation. Derrière elle, les lumières de New York s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que la voiture s'éloigner de la ville. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant aujourd'hui, le jour de son vingt-neuvième anniversaire. Désormais, elle avait un but. Shaw allait payer le prix du sang.

…

Voilà le premier chapitre terminé, merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin !

Si vous avez aimé, ce que je verrais pas vos review, je posterais un chapitre toute les deux semaines (à cause de mon autre fic). Cependant, je ferrais des efforts pour en poster, de temps en temps, un peu plus tôt !

Bisous !

Niralia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre avec plus d'avance que prévu, et grâce à une certaine personne qui m'a convaincu de poster plus tôt.

Starfleetgame : Comme on se retrouve ^^ Je suis contente que tu es décidé de suivre cette fic aussi, et que tu l'a trouve intéressante :) Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire :) A bientôt !

…

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ielena remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus à New York. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille. Alors qu'elle travaillait, une mutante du nom d'Emma Frost était arrivée et elle avait dû s'enfuir. Elle était retournée chez elle et avait commencé à tout nettoyer pour son départ quand ils était arrivés. Le professeur Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr, son frère. Le retrouver après tant d'années lui avait plus de mal que de bien, et sa colère envers lui en a été renforcé. Malgré cela, elle avait décidé de les suivre, cachant sa véritable identité, afin de punir le meurtrier de sa famille et d'empêcher une troisième guerre mondiale.

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette voiture, en route vers une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais se laisser porter le destin car c'était bien le destin qui avait mit le professeur Xavier et son frère sur sa route. Le destin lui offrait enfin une chance de se venger et elle allait bien en profiter. Même si pour ça, elle devait y laisser la vie.

Par la fenêtre ouverte du véhicule, les rayons du soleil vinrent lui caresser la joue et cela entraîna son réveil. Ielena regarda la ville défilée sous ses yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les immeubles, preuve qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais été cependant, elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils se trouvaient encore aux États-Unis. Ils n'auraient pas pu changer de pays en seulement un nuit.

Devant elle, son frère conduisait la voiture à travers les rues de la ville. Elle en profita pour l'observer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille. Il avait changé. L'adolescent malingre avait laissé la place à un homme dure et froid, un homme de métal et de fer. Il était dirigé par sa haine et sa colère, elle le sentait dans sa façon de se mouvoir, sa façon de parler, ou de se souvenir. Autrefois, il aurait tout fait pour elle. Aujourd'hui, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il avait changé. Ou alors, c'était elle qui n'était plus la même. Elle avait perdu son innocence, sa joie de vivre, beaucoup trop tôt. La guerre l'avait privé de son enfance, puis de sa famille. Elle s'était retrouvée seule et lui, il l'avait abandonné. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Ils avaient tout les deux perdus ce qu'ils avaient de plus chères. Elle, elle avait passait les dix-huit années suivantes seule, de peur d'aimer. Mais lui non. Lui, il avait trouvé un mutant, un ami, s'autorisant à s'attacher alors qu'elle était désespérément seule.

Comme pour suivre ses pensées, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'homme assis sur le siège passager. L'ami de son frère, le professeur qui disait avoir besoin de son aide. Elle avait toujours détesté les télépathes. Leurs manies de toujours vouloir entrer dans la tête des gens et de connaître tout leurs secrets lui étaient insupportables, bien qu'elle soit elle-même télépathe. Huit ans auparavant, elle en avait croisé un alors qu'elle habitait en France. Il l'avait hébergé et appris à contrôler ce don, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive à nouveau fuir. Comme ce Charles Xavier, il possédait une diplomatie à toutes épreuves et pensait que des belles paroles pouvaient régler tout les conflits. Comme ce Charles Xavier, il se trompait. Le mal n'a que faire des belles paroles, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est faire souffrir. Le professeur lui rappelait beaucoup son ami disparu et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour tout lui dévoiler sur son passé. Elle décida donc de garder une barrière mentale autour de son esprit, jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent.

- Vous êtes enfin réveiller.

Ielena sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Charles s'était retourné et qu'il la regardait en souriant. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, le défiant de faire un seul commentaire mais il garda le silence.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Boston.

Que diable faisaient-ils à Boston ?

- Je savais pas que Shaw se trouvait à Boston, dit-elle avec suspicion.

- Il n'y est pas, répondit Erik. Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule mutante que nous recrutons.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a un autre comme nous dans cette ville ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant que Charles ne se décide à répondre.

- Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous semblez le penser.

- Je sais que nous sommes nombreux. J'ai déjà croisé un bon nombre de mutants.

- Et vous avez absorbé un bon nombre de mutations ?

- Oui. Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Et bien, un de nos amis a mis au point une machine pour retrouver les mutants. Je vous expliquerai plus en détails dès nous serons de retour chez nous, et je vous montrerai la machine.

_Chez nous_. Elle n'avait plus de chez elle.

Ielena ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'appuyer contre le dossier de la banquette arrière et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas détendue ainsi, sans se soucier de son avenir ou de sa sécurité ? Trop longtemps selon elle.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quand elle sentit la voiture ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter. Ils stationnaient à présent devant un petit restaurant. Elle soupira. Dieu qu'elle avait faim.

Erik sortit du véhicule le premier et lui ouvrit la portière pour l'inviter à sortir à son tour. Elle attrapa ses deux sacs, laissant sa mallette sous le siège, et descendit de la voiture. Elle suivit les deux amis vers l'entrée du restaurant. Apercevant une poubelle un peu plus loin, elle s'éloigna sans demander leur avis à ses compagnons de voyage. Elle jeta le sac contenant ses anciens draps et tout ce qui avait pu contenir son ADN dans son ancien appartement, mais garda l'autre.

- C'était quoi ? Lui demanda Erik, lorsqu'elle revint vers eux.

- Mon passé.

Elle les dépassa et entra dans le restaurant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner le dos à des _presque_ inconnus mais, étrangement, elle ne les prenait plus pour des ennemis. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance pour ne pas la tuer dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourner, même si pour son frère ça restait plus compliqué.

- Vous parlez toujours par énigmes ? Continua Erik avec ironie.

- Ma vie est une énigme à elle seule.

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus faux qu'elle connaissait avant de se détourner. Charles éclata de rire, et les mena vers une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui proposa la place près de la porte mais elle préféra s'asseoir contre le mur, posant son sac à ses pieds.

- Étrangement, rit-il, je m'en serais douter.

Ielena regarda tout autour d'elle, jugeant et calculant comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle observa avec minutions les clients, puis chercha chaque entrée du restaurant, fenêtres comprises. Certains diraient, en la voyant faire et seulement si ils la voyaient car sa discrétion était légendaire, qu'elle était un peu paranoïaque. Toutefois, comment ne pas l'être quand on a eu une vie comme la sienne ? Quand tant de gens souhaitent vous voir morte ?

Satisfaite de son examen, elle baissa le regard sur les deux hommes face à elle et s'aperçut qu'ils la regardaient avec curiosité. Ils ne purent pas poser de question, malheureusement, car une serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

- Que désirez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant l'allemand.

Ielena soupira un instant devant tant de niaiseries.

- Je prendrais un café-chocolat avec un bâton de cannelle, lança-t-elle, obligeant la serveuse à lâcher son frère du regard.

- Bien. Et vous messieurs ?

- Deux café noir, répondit Charles.

- Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Ielena attendit que la serveuse parte chercher leur commande avant de s'adresser à Charles :

- Qui est le mutant que nous devons trouver ?

- La mutante, corrigea le télépathe. C'est une femme. Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Alors comment espérez-vous la reconnaître ?

- Je saurais qui elle est quand je la verrais. Mon esprit a déjà rencontré le sien grâce à la machine dont je vous ai parler. De plus, nous savons où elle travaille, précisa-t-il

- Et où travaille-t-elle ?

Le retour de la serveuse les empêcha de répondre, mais Ielena remarqua le regard en connivence qu'il échangèrent. Ainsi que le sourire complice qu'ils arboraient tout deux.

La serveuse posa leur tasse devant eux, et admira une nouvelle fois Erik.

- Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, lui dit-elle.

- Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé là, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Ielena. Merci et au revoir.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de s'en aller.

- Donc, reprit la fugitive comme si ils n'avaient jamais été interrompu, elle travaille où ?

Charles hésita, et ce fut Erik qui répondit à sa place :

- Dans un strip club.

Ielena, qui commençait à avaler une gorgée de son café, s'étouffa et manqua de tout recracher sur son voisin d'en face, c'est-à-dire, Charles. Ce n'est pas qu'elle trouvait dégradant de travailler dans ce genre de … travail mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de son frère un jour.

Encore un fois, les deux hommes se méprirent sur sa réaction.

- Avez-vous un problème avec ce noble emploi ? Ironisa Erik.

- Aucun, dit-elle avec nonchalance. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà travailler quelques temps dans une boîte de strip-tease.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour Charles de s'étouffer avec son café et son ami dut lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Cela amusa la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, elle allait bien s'entendre avec ce professeur.

…

Bien que son seul plus chère désir était de trouver au plus vite la mutante afin de partir à la chasse au Monstre, c'est-à-dire se lancer à la poursuite de Shaw, Ielena devait admettre qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Estimant que les strip clubs ne devaient ouvrir que la nuit, quel génie ce Charles !, les deux amis voulurent faire un peu de tourisme. Ainsi, dès le déjeuner terminé, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun, même si ils étaient plus d'accord qu'elle, de visiter la ville en attendant le soir. Ielena se retrouva donc entraînée pas son frère et le télépathe dans, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un chasser-croisé de Boston.

Bien qu'elle refusa de l'admettre, cette journée lui fit beaucoup de bien. Flâner dans les rues est une activité qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'essayer avec aujourd'hui, et cela lui plus énormément. Et cela malgré la sourde angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de rester aussi longtemps dans une même ville, en pleine journée, et à découvert qui plus est. Cependant, la nuit arriva vite et elle put enfin commencer à se détendre.

Les trois mutants, grâce aux coordonnées que la machine du professeur leur avait transmis, se rendirent au strip club où travaillait la mutante. L'entrée était gardé par des géants tout en muscle, et un plus petit qui semblait être un des responsables. Les clients qui entraient, tous des hommes, devaient présentés une carte que, malheureusement, les trois compagnons n'avaient pas.

- Je peux leur manipuler l'esprit, suggéra Charles.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit la jeune femme. Ne donnez jamais à un homme le travail d'une femme.

Ielena soupira. _Les hommes, il faut tout leur dire_.

Elle prit une démarche sensuelle, et marcha vers les videurs. Les trois hommes tournèrent instantanément la tête vers elle et la fixèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et leur fit un sourire aguicheur.

- Excusez-moi, messieurs.

Le plus petit s'avança vers elle et lui sourit, ses yeux descendant plus bas que son visage.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une connaissance qui travaille ici m'a dit que les patrons cherchaient de nouvelles filles pour les shows, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Vous cherchez un poste ?

- En fait, est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai ce qu'il faut où il faut pour ce travail ?

Le regard de l'homme descendit encore plus bas et parcourut son corps. Il se lécha avidement les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Oh oui, vous êtes parfaite !

- Oh vraiment ? Le sollicita-t-elle. Vous êtes trop mignon. Vous pensez que je peux entrer ?

- Oui oui, allez-y. Je peux même vous faire visiter si vous le souhaiter.

- C'est très gentil mais je pense pouvoir me repérer.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, dite-le moi !

Ielena fit mine de réfléchir.

- Et bien …, hésita-t-elle. Il y a bien quelque chose que vous pourriez faire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous voyez ces deux hommes, assis contre la voiture. Je les ai entendu parler en passant à côté d'eux, tout à l'heure. Ils sont amis avec votre patron. Donc, si vous les laissiez passer de ma part, peut-être que ça me donnerait des points pour gagner le job et le patron sera content de vous pour avoir laissé passer ses amis sans qu'il vous le demande.

Dès cet instant, elle sut que c'était gagné d'avance. Le petit homme, habillé de façon grotesque, semblait être de ceux qui cherchent à tout prix de nouvelle opportunité. Elle connaissait ces hommes-là, elle les avait déjà côtoyé. Ces hommes prêt à tout pour réussir, même a utilisé les moyens les moins honnêtes, étaient les pires que l'on puisse rencontrer.

- Je pense, dit l'homme, que ça peut se faire. Allez-y.

- Merci beaucoup, vous êtes un amour.

Elle lui fit un autre sourire, avant de retourner vers la voiture. Elle sentait le regard du videur sur son dos, et bien plus bas encore. De la main, elle fit signe à Charles et Erik qui attendaient pour qu'ils viennent à elle. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle, pour pouvoir passer les portes, ils lancèrent un regard inquiet vers le videur mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Le passage se fit sans problèmes, et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement.

À peine passé le pas de la porte, l'atmosphère étouffée du bâtiment les entoura. La musique effaçait les bruits de leur pas alors qu'ils avançaient dans le vestibule. Une femme à peine vêtue s'approcha d'eux afin de les guider, elle hésita un instant face à Ielena. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard qui l'empêcha de protester sur sa présence. Une femme dans un club de strip-tease pour homme, cela ne passait pas inaperçue. Cependant, la jeune fugitive connaissait ce genre de milieu où seul la loi du plus fort règne. Où plutôt, la loi de la plus forte dans leur cas.

Cela faisait plus de trois années qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans un club tel que celui-ci. La dernière fois, c'était à Seattle lors de sa première fuite en Amérique. Manquant d'argent, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de trouver un travail discret et qui payait bien. La danse sensuelle lui avait semblé une bonne solution car travailler la nuit lui permettait de rester discrète et de ne pas sortir en plein jour. C'était une période de sa vie qui ne l'a rendait pas très fière d'elle-même mais elle n'avait guère eu le choix pour survivre. Deux mois plus tard, elle avait été obligé de fuir une nouvelle fois quand un des clients se trouva être un de ceux à sa recherche.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouvait plongée dans ses pensées ce qui lui arrivait souvent depuis la veille. Son frère et Charles rappelaient à elle tout ses souvenirs, et elle détestait ça. Vivement que la mission se termine afin qu'elle puisse retourner à son ancienne occupation : survivre. Toutefois, elle sentait qu'après tout cela, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Charles et Erik allèrent s'asseoir devant une des estrades de la grande pièce où les filles faisait leur show, afin d'approcher la jeune mutante qu'ils recherchaient. Le télépathe l'avait trouvé dans leur arrivée dans la salle, son esprit avait reconnu le sien, et les deux hommes s'étaient empressés de s'approcher.

Ielena se mit légèrement en retrait d'eux, adossée à un mur. Sa présence aurait mit la mutante mal à l'aise, elle devait les rejoindre lorsqu'ils seraient dans une autre pièce, en tête à tête. Alors elle attendait à sa place, assez près pour entendre leur conversation, assez loin pour que personne ne puisse penser qu'elle était avec les deux hommes.

Une jeune femme à la peau mate s'approcha d'eux et Ielena sut que c'était la mutante qu'ils attendaient. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes, et dansa un instant devant eux avant de se baisser à leur hauteur. Erik lui tendit un billet de cinquante dollars, alors qu'à ses côtés, Charles souriait, amusé.

- Pour ça chouchou, dit la mutante, t'auras à un numéro en tête à tête.

Ielena vit son frère et le professeur se regardaient en souriant, avant de se lever et de suivre la jeune femme dans une chambre privée. Charles lui fit un signe en passant devant elle.

Elle patienta sous les regards des clients. Elle grimaça aux pensées qu'elle percevait. Chacun se demandaient si elle était une des filles travaillant ce soir-là, et certains osèrent même s'approcher avant d'être rudement rembarrer. Quand elle eut mare d'attendre, elle se dirigea vers la salle où ses camarades avaient disparus.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra pour trouver Charles et Erik, chacun assis de son côté du lit, face à la jeune femme qui leur demanda de payer le double pour les deux. Elle s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Ielena, sembla vouloir faire un commentaire, mais le télépathe reprit la parole :

- Non, on ira pas jusque-là même si serait merveilleux.

- Voilà ce qu'on vous propose, continua Erik. Nous, on vous montre la notre. Et vous, vous nous montrez la vôtre.

Ielena ricana devant la subtilité de son frère.

- Ici, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose, répondit la mutante. Surtout avec un femme comme témoin.

- Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, la rassura Ielena, souriante.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand, d'un claquement de doigt, Erik fit voler le bac à champagne en étal. La mutante les regarda, stupéfaite.

- Monsieur la baron, dit Erik à Charles en lui proposant une coupe.

- Si vous insistez James.

Ielena arborait un masque d'impassibilité mais au fond d'elle, elle se retenait d'éclater de rire face à la bêtise des deux hommes.

La jeune métisse sembla enfin comprendre de quoi il retournait car elle leur fit un sourire ravageur avant de détacher l'attache de son haut. De ses bras et son dos, à l'emplacement exacte où se trouvait un gigantesque tatouage, une fine membrane sortit de sa peau et se hérissa dans son dos, fixé à elle au niveau des omoplates. Des ailes. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Ielena s'approcha d'elle et l'observa avec curiosité. L'évidence la prit à l'instant-même où la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs. Désormais, elle aussi sera capable de voler. Cette mutation lui sera bien utile à l'avenir. Elle sourit doucement, et se tourna vers Charles qui comprit d'où lui venait ce sourire. Il baisse la tête, surpris par la puissance de sa mutation.

- Que diriez-vous d'un emploi où vous resteriez vêtue ? Demanda-t-il à la strip-teaseuse.

- J'achète.

- Bien. Comment vous appelle-t-on ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Angel.

Ielena retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, alors qu'Erik et Charles se relevaient.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, leur dit-elle.

Ils sortirent du strip club le plus vite possible. En effet, le petit homme à l'entrée avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il appela son patron afin de savoir si celui-ci avait eu vent de l'arrivée de ses deux ''amis'' et de la femme cherchant un poste. Malheureusement, et bien entendu, le directeur de l'établissement ne savait pas de quoi il parlait alors il envoya les videurs à leur recherche. Ils durent donc s'en aller très vite, et Charles et Ielena n'ont eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser leur mutation pour contrôler les esprits des hommes à leur poursuite.

Actuellement assise dans la voiture, Ielena profitait du silence environnant alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville. Un sentiment de déjà-vu lui saisit le cœur. Encore une fois, elle se trouvait dans une voiture en compagnie du télépathe et de l'allemand sortant d'une ville en direction d'une autre. Cependant, cette fois, ils n'étaient plus trois mais quatre. Angel les accompagnait. Cette femme, sans même le savoir, venait de lui faire un cadeau des plus magnifiques en lui permettant de voler, et cela elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Avec cette mutation, elle pourra fuir beaucoup plus vite désormais et se cacher beaucoup plus facilement. Elle avait hâte de l'utiliser.

…

Merci à ceux qui posterons leur commentaire !

Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture,

A bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi !

Voici le chapitre 3. Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et qui continuent à lire cette histoire. J'espère recevoir de nombreuses reviews, car c'est la seule chose qui me donne envie de continuer !

…

Chapitre 3 :

Ils arrivèrent à Washington le lendemain dans la matinée. Étant partis de Boston dans la nuit, le trajet se fit si bien qu'ils passèrent moins de huit heures sur la route. Toutefois, ils durent parfois s'arrêter dans des restaurants ou des motels afin de se reposer et de manger. C'était le silence qui avait régné dans l'habitacle, de temps en temps coupé par Charles qui blablatait sur des choses et d'autres afin de faire la conversation. Seule Angel lui répondait, la plupart du temps, car Erik comme Ielena préféraient le silence aux discussions sans intérêt. Ce point commun étonna franchement le télépathe et la jeune femme se força à s'intégrer dans la conversation après cela, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse le lien entre elle et la sœur disparue d'Erik.

Les bâtiments de la CIA, car oui elle avait appris que pour la mission les mutants devraient travailler en cohésion avec le gouvernement américain, se trouvaient à la sortie de ville à l'écart de la population. Angel s'extasia devant la beauté des lieux, et surtout le confort que cela leur promettait, mais Ielena ne trouva rien de spécial à cette association de béton et de verdure. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui avait voyagé pendant presque la moitié de sa vie, tout finissait par lui paraître fade comparé aux pyramides d'Égypte, aux vestiges du Machu Picchu ou encore, aux rizières de riz de la province de Yunnan en Chine. Cependant, elle devait admettre que l'emplacement des bâtiments étaient bien trouvés car ils permettaient discrétion et efficacité aux agents qui y travaillaient.

Ielena se sentait mal. Plus ils approchaient des locaux de la CIA, plus elle sentait une certaine appréhension monter en elle. Elle savait par Charles que d'autres mutants les attendaient, dont Raven sa sœur adoptive. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se retrouver entourer de nombreux mutants. Ceux qu'elle avait déjà croisé jusque-là étaient seul ou par groupe de deux. Jamais elle n'avait fait face à plusieurs mutants à la fois, et elle appréhendait ce moment. Comment son don allait-il réagir face à autant de mutations à la fois ? De plus, travailler avec le gouvernement ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait affronter Shaw, même si pour cela elle devait faire des sacrifices.

Une fois dans le parking souterrain, Charles les invita à descendre de la voiture. Ielena récupéra son sac et sa mallette, et sortit à la suite d'Angel. Un homme, habillé d'un costume noir et gardant l'entrée du bâtiment, s'approcha sur un signe du télépathe.

- Veuillez conduire mademoiselle Salvadore à la salle de repos où se trouve ma sœur, lui demanda-t-il. Angel, tu vas aller rejoindre les autres. Nous vous retrouverons tout à l'heure.

La jeune métisse suivis l'agent sans un mot, les laissant seuls.

Charles se tourna vers Ielena.

- Vous, vous venez avec nous. Je veux vous présenter aux agents qui nous aide pour cette mission. On vous présentera aux autres plus tard.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle soupira, avant de sourire à son tour. Erik et elle le suivirent un peu en retrait.

L'intérieur des locaux était plus grand et plus luxueux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ce n'était ni austère, ni terne comme les quartiers généraux gouvernementaux qu'elle avait autrefois parcourut. Les murs étaient d'un blanc lumineux et le sol n'était pas de béton mais en carrelage blanc lui aussi. Elle put même apercevoir des statues et des plantes disposés ici et là dans les couloirs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte qui lui donnait plus envie de fuir que d'entrer mais, encore une fois, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en dernière, se cachant à moitié derrière Erik qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ai peur, c'est juste qu'elle était prudente. Elle rencontrait beaucoup trop d'inconnus à son goût ces derniers temps. Et il y en avait deux dans la pièce.

La femme se leva la première et s'approcha directement de Charles pour le saluer. Elle était brune et assez petite. Ielena grimaça légèrement, elle lui rappelait trop Marie. Le deuxième agent, un homme assez trapu à lunettes, lui inspira tout de suite confiance contrairement à sa collègue. Il s'approcha d'eux, souriant avec bonne humeur. Erik, ce traître !, se déplaça sur le côté afin qu'ils puissent apercevoir la mutante cachée derrière lui. Ielena lui adressa un regard mauvais qui le fit sourire, et s'avança légèrement en gardant un visage impassible qui, elle l'espérait, les dissuaderait de trop vouloir s'approcher.

- Ielena, l'appela Charles, voici les agents Moira MacTaggert et Oliver Platt. Ils dirigent la division X, celle chargée de retrouver Shaw.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux agents.

- Voici Ielena Brandt. C'est une mutante et elle va nous aider.

L'agent Platt s'avança tout de suite et lui serra la main avec une énergie qui la fit rire malgré elle.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle. Enchanté ! Quelle est votre mutation ?

- Vous savez, c'est très impoli de demander ce genre de chose à un mutant. Surtout de manière aussi directe.

- Oh vraiment ? Je … je ...

L'hésitation de l'agent attendrit la mutante qui la calma en souriant.

- Calmez-vous, je plaisante. J'absorbe les mutations.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé. Et comment ça se passe ? Vous les emprunter ou vous les voler ?

- Et bien, aucun des deux. Je les copies, je crois. Je ne suis pas très sûr en vérité, on ne m'a jamais posé ce genre de questions.

- Je suis désolé si je parais impoli. Je suis juste très curieux.

Ielena en avait déjà rencontré des hommes, des scientifiques, ou mêmes des politiciens, qui étaient curieux de ce qu'il se passait chez les mutants. Chacun d'entre eux étaient prêt à torturer et faire de nombreuses expériences sur les personnes atteintes de mutations pour comprendre leur _maladie_. Cependant, et étrangement, elle savait que cet agent ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Il était trop fasciné par les mutants pour oser leur faire du mal.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. Quel est votre travail à vous ?

- Ma mission consiste à étudier le potentiel des pouvoirs paranormaux dans le domaine de la défense.

- Ou de l'offensive, ironisa Erik.

Ielena se tourna vers son frère. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Dès que le gouvernement trouvera comment utiliser les mutations pour se défendre, ils n'hésiterons pas à commencer les recherches pour contrecarrer à la fois les mutants et les autres pays.

- Quel sera notre rôle à nous, les mutants ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Shaw travaille main dans la main avec les Russes, commença Moira. On aura besoin de vous pour l'arrêter.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Avant que MacTaggert puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en costume et aux cheveux gris.

- Alors, commença-t-il, où en êtes vous dans la mission ? Avez-vous trouver …

Il s'arrêta de parler quand son regard se posa sur la seule mutante présente dans la pièce. Il la fixa, surpris et presque fasciné. Ielena se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas un problème avec les mutants pour avoir ce genre de réaction mais, au contraire, il semblait juste perdu.

- Quel est votre nom ? L'interrogea l'homme.

- Ielena Brandt.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi donc ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous vous appeliez encore Ielena Hessenberg.

Ce nom. C'était celui qu'elle avait pris quatre mois auparavant, celui qu'elle avait avant de partir pour New York. Pris d'une brusque nostalgie, elle avait décidé de retourner là où sa vie avait commencé. Elle était repartie en Allemagne, dans la village où elle avait vu le jour. C'était sa manière à elle de se souvenir d'une époque heureuse, de se rappeler de son ancienne vie et de sa famille. Ce fut une parenthèse dans sa sombre existence et, bien entendu, cela n'avait pas durer. Elle avait dû fuir à nouveau et était partie à New York, où elle resta trois mois avant que Frost, ainsi qu'Erik et Charles, ne la retrouvent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle ne comprenait pas comme cet homme pouvait la connaître et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Devant l'expression qu'elle arborait, le télépathe et l'allemand jugèrent bon de se reculer de quelques pas. Ils avaient encore en mémoire le sort d'Emma Frost qui avait osé contrarier la fugitive, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de subir le même sort. Les agents MacTaggert et Platt, les voyant faire, les imitèrent.

- Je suis Henry Jones, et je dirige la CIA. Nous vous cherchons depuis très longtemps, Mademoiselle Brandt. Depuis près de dix ans, nos meilleurs agents parcourent le monde à votre recherche et, dès que l'un d'eux vous retrouve, vous disparaissait une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprend pas.

Ou plutôt si, elle avait peur de comprendre ce que cet homme voulait lui dire.

- Quand nous avons appris que les Russes détenaient une personne possédant des capacités exceptionnelles et que cette même personne était en fuite, le gouvernement américain a décidé d'intervenir. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser une victime de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale entre les mains de ces hommes. Cette personne s'était vous.

L'agent Platt s'avança, stupéfait.

- Attendez, dit-il, vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps vous saviez que les mutants existaient et vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Nous avions de sérieux doute mais nous pensions que cette jeune femme était juste une espionne sur-entraînée. Nous avons, néanmoins, eu confirmation quand le professeur Xavier s'est présenté à nous.

Ielena sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que tout les éléments reprenaient leur place dans sa tête. Elle décida d'intervenir de nouveau avant que la conversation ne s'échappe loin du sujet principal, elle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez appris mon existence, Mr Jones ?

Si le dit Mr Jones avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que la mutante semblait étrangement calme. Elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix suave, le défiant silencieusement de lui dire ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre. Mais Henry Jones ne fit pas attention à cet avertissement muet.

- Vous ne vous trouviez plus en Russie, alors nous avons envoyé un communiqué aux hommes responsables de votre état, leur interdisant de se lancer à votre poursuite si ils ne voulaient pas se faire poursuive en justice pour Crime de Guerre et Crime contre l'Humanité et disant que vous étiez désormais sous la protection du gouvernement américain en tant que femme libre. Nous avons ensuite envoyé nos agents à votre recherche et cela a durer dix ans, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez de vous-même.

- Vous voulez dire que … pendant dix ans j'ai fuis, … me croyant en danger, alors qu'en réalité … vous vouliez simplement m'annoncer que j'étais libre ? Que pendant dix ans j'ai vécu dans la peur qu'ils me retrouvent, alors que vous étiez juste incapable de venir me parler pour vous expliquer ? Non mais vous plaisantez ?!

Ielena était trop sidérée pour être véritablement en colère. La surprise et le choc de cette nouvelle l'avait figée sur place. Toutefois, alors que les paroles du directeur de la CIA prenaient tout leur forme dans son esprit, un soulagement indescriptible monta en elle. Libre, elle était libre ! Sans pouvoir se retenir, et pour la première fois en une décennie, elle se laissa aller et éclata de rire à la stupéfaction générale.

Ce rire si inattendu provoqua des réactions très variés parmi les personnes présentes. MacTaggert se demanda visiblement si tout allait bien dans la tête de la jeune femme, alors que Platt se contenta de lui sourire. Erik, sidéré, ressentit la même impression de déjà vu qui l'avait envahit quand il avait vu Ielena pour la première fois. L'écho de son rire résonna dans sa tête comme un vieux souvenir dont on ne parvient pas à se rappeler. Le télépathe, quant à lui, était tout simplement fasciné par ce rire qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment Ielena Brandt ? Reprit Henry Jones. Nous avons essayer de savoir d'où vous veniez, quelle fut votre première identité, mais nous avons jamais trouver. Votre passé est une énigme que nous n'arrivons pas à résoudre. Qui êtes-vous ?

La mutante se calma et regarda l'agent.

- Je ne suis que l'ombre de celle que j'étais autrefois. Je ne suis plus rien ... juste une créature de Frankenstein.

Le regard d'Erik glissa sur elle et il fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcé il y a peu.

- Mon passé n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Shaw. Et prendre une douche.

Oliver Platt rit.

- Vous avez raison, on a assez parler. Venez avec moi je vais vous conduire à une chambre où vous pourrez vous reposer.

Ielena suivit le gentil agent sans un mot. Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, elle sentit le regard de ses deux compagnons de voyages pesaient sur elle.

…

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Ielena put se détendre sans se soucier de rien, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle ne connaissait le professeur Xavier, et n'avait revu son frère, que depuis la vieille, et déjà elle ne reconnaissait plus sa vie. Désormais, elle était libre. Libre ! La liberté était un rêve inaccessible, un rêve qu'elle désespérait de ne pouvoir l'atteindre. Et aujourd'hui, elle était libre !

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui avait changé. Elle aussi elle n'était plus la même. Elle se protégeait moins face aux autres et se dévoilait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle laissait tomber le masque aux contacts d'Erik et d'autres mutants. Tout cela allait bien trop vite pour elle, elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le fil de sa propre vie mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en suivant Charles et son frère jusqu'ici. Aujourd'hui, elle était libre de ces chaînes invisibles qui l'entravaient à la peur et quand Shaw sera mort, elle sera libérée de son passé. Bientôt, elle pourra recommencer à vivre.

Debout devant le miroir de la petit chambre qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, elle s'observa. Sur l'instant, elle se demanda comment Erik avait fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ou comment Charles avait fait pour ne pas remarquer le lien qui l'unissait à l'allemand. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient l'exacte réplique de ceux de son grand frère mais leur ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là. L'un comme l'autre arborait un masque pour se cacher des autres, un masque de froideur et de mépris. La souffrance qui les avait créé, les avait aussi rendu plus forts. De l'extérieur rien ne pouvait les atteindre mais si on cherchait bien, on pouvait remarquer une certaine fragilité à travers leur posture et leur langage.

Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle personne n'avait remarqué. Cela aurait dû la rendre heureuse que personne ne fasse de lien entre eux mais, étrangement, elle se sentait triste que rien à part la génétique ne la relie à Erik. Elle avait beau le haïr pour l'avoir abandonné, elle sentait mal de savoir que même lui ne savait qui elle était. Les Hommes ne étaient-ils pas censés reconnaître leur propre famille, même après tant d'années ?

Fatiguée par ses questions sans réponses, Ielena soupira. Ses pensées, et sa contemplation dans le miroir, la menèrent naturellement à songer au don que lui avait offert la mutante du strip-club. Elle décida de le tester ici, la salle de bain étant assez grande pour contenir les ailes.

Elle enleva la serviette qui entourait son corps et attendit, nu, devant le miroir. Elle se concentra comme Angel l'avait fait, et comme elle l'avait elle-même fait avec la mutation de Frost, et rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Sentant la panique monter en elle, elle se concentra et utilisa une des premières mutations qu'elle avait reçu, celle qu'elle avait utilisé contre la femme de diamant. Elle tendit la main et des filaments, des ondulations électriques, sortir de sa paume et jouèrent avec sa peau. Elle les fit danser entre ses doigts, heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu ses dons. Le néon au dessus du miroir crépita, alors qu'elle absorbait son énergie électrique. Elle absorba l'énergie contenue dans sa main et baissa le bras avant que cette démonstration de puissance ne dégénère.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mutation d'Angel n'avait pas marché. Elle devait en parler à Charles. Après tout, c'était lui le pro des mutations. Elle s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, attrapa sa veste de cuir et sortit dans le couloir, ses cheveux ondulants.

Ielena utilisa sa télépathie pour savoir où se trouvait le professeur. Elle le trouva dans la même pièce qu'elle avait quitté une heure plutôt. Les agents et le directeur étaient partis, le laissant seul avec Erik. La porte étant entrouverte, elle entendit Charles parlait.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout les autres. Tout ces esprits que j'ai touché. Je les ressentais. Dans leur solitude, leur espoir, leur ambition. Ou leur douleur ... comme pour Ielena. Nous sommes au début d'une incroyable aventure Erik. Nous pouvons les aider.

- Tu le crois ? L'identification, c'est par là que ça commence … et ça se termine par les rafles, les expérimentations, l'extermination.

- Pas cette fois. Nous avons des ennemis communs. Contre Shaw et les Russes, la CIA a besoin de nous.

- Pour l'instant.

Erik avait raison, c'est comme ça que tout commençait. C'est à cause de ça qu'il y avait eu les camps de déportations, puis les ceux d'extermination. Tout cela à cause d'une soit-disant pureté du sang. Ils connaissaient, tout les deux, les ravages de la guerre mais étaient-ils prêt à les revivre si jamais la mission tournait mal ? Non certainement pas, on est jamais prêt pour ce genre de choses. Quand les humains se rendront compte que les mutants sont plus puissants qu'eux, alors tout recommencera. Ils le savaient. Seul Charles se voilait encore la face.

Ielena frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre.

- J'ai un problème, dit-elle à Charles. Avec la mutations d'Angel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler ?

- Au contraire, je ne la possède pas.

La mutante s'essaya sur un siège, face aux deux amis.

- J'ai essayé de la faire apparaître mais ça n'a pas marché. C'était comme si mon corps ne l'avait pas absorbé. Elle est inexistante.

- Peut-être que votre corps n'accepte pas les mutations qui modifie ton apparence physique, c'est très probable.

- Non Charles, intervint Erik. Elle a réussi à absorber la mutation de Frost, et elle s'est transformé en statue de diamant. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus important comme métamorphose physique.

- Certes mais ça ne changeait pas son corps de manière définitive. Elle pouvait le contrôlait. Or, on perçoit la mutation d'Angel grâce aux tatouages sur sa peau. Tatouages qui prennent vie quand elle sort ses ailes.

- Et tu pense qu'elle ne prend que les mutations invisibles ?

- Et bien …

- _Hum hum_.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la mutante, se rappelant brusquement sa présence. Plongés dans leur théorie, ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là.

- Ce serait gentil de votre part d'arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne, railla-t-elle.

- Désolés, s'excuse le télépathe. Nous pensons que votre mutation n'absorbe que celles qui ne modifie pas votre apparence définitivement mais celle qui demeure invisible, sauf quand vous le souhaitez bien sûr. C'est pourquoi la mutation d'Emma Frost a fonctionné mais pas celle d'Angel.

- Comment en être sûr ?

Ielena vit les deux hommes échangeaient un regard et un sourire complice pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. La dernière fois, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'ils devaient chercher une mutante dans un strip-club. Qu'avaient-ils inventé cette fois ? Vraiment, ces deux-là ensemble, ils étaient pire que des gamins !

- Il y a un mutant, précisa Erik, dans ce bâtiment, dont la mutation altère son physique.

- Et je suis censé m'en approcher pour voir si je la récupère, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Quel est sa mutation ?

Oh non. Encore une fois, ils échangent un regard et un sourire. Cette fois, c'est vraiment pas bon.

- Disons que si vous sentez vos pieds vous démanger soudainement, c'est que vous l'avez absorbé.

- Mes pieds ? Répéta-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Oui, vos pieds, dit Charles. Il se trouve avec les autres jeunes dans la salle de repos. Vous devriez aller les rejoindre. Erik et moi avons été convoqué par le directeur donc nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous accompagner. Profitez-en pour faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Les deux hommes la guidèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'autre côté du bâtiment. Ils la laissèrent à la porte et l'encouragèrent du regard avant de s'éloigner.

_Génial_, pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme, _me voilà jeter dans l'antre des jeunes_.

Elle inspira, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, et entra … pour stopper net. La salle de repose ressemblait plus à un repère. Un bar, des canapés, de la musique et une baie vitrée. Oui, un vrai repère.

Les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Angel se leva en souriant, et la présenta aux autres, avant de lui faire une place sur la canapé entre elle et Darwin. Les jeunes mutants l'accueillirent avec joie. Ielena se concentra mais elle ne ressentit aucune démangeaison dans les pieds comme Charles le pensait. Elle n'absorbait pas la mutation en question. Par contre, elle comprit qu'elle en récupérait d'autres en sentant une douce chaleur familière se propageait dans ses membres, signe qu'il y avait beaucoup de mutants autour d'elle.

- Faut qu'on se choisisse des noms de code, lança Raven. On est des agents du gouvernement, il nous faut des noms de codes. Je veux qu'on m'appelle Mystique.

- Merde, s'exclama Sean. Je voulais que ce soit moi Mystique.

- Tant pis ! Je l'ai dit avant toi …

Raven se recouvra alors de matière bleu, et prit l'apparence de Sean. Ielena se redressa, soudainement intéressée. Une polymorphe.

- Et je suis mille fois plus mystérieuse que toi … !

Ils applaudirent en riant quand Raven reprit son apparence.

- Darwin, ton surnom ? Demanda la polymorphe.

- Pour moi, Darwin s'est déjà un surnom et je trouve qu'il me … convient assez. S'adapter, survivre, tout ça. Tenez, je vous montre.

Il se dirigea vers le seul aquarium de la pièce te plongea la tête dans l'eau. Sur sa mâchoire se forma des branchies afin de lui permettre de respirer. _Intéressant et très utile_, pensa Ielena.

Les uns après les autres, les jeunes mutants firent une démonstration de leur capacité et les autres lui choisirent un nom. Ainsi, Sean, qui contrôlait les ultrasons, devint _Le Hurleur _et Alex fut appeler _Havok _quand il coupa la statue de bronze en deux. Angel, quant à elle, préféra garder son nom qui lui convenait parfaitement. Quand vint le tour de Hank McCoy, Ielena comprit mieux ce que Charles et son frère voulait dire par démangeaisons des pieds. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'absorba pas sa mutation comme l'avait prédit le professeur.

Son tour arriva finalement. Bien qu'elle trouve l'idée complètement inutile, car ce n'était pas un nom de code qui empêcherait l'ennemi de mettre la main sur eux, elle décida de jouer le jeu.

- Elektro.

- Comme le super-vilain dans Spider-man ? L'interrogea Sean.

Elle rit.

- Comme le super-vilain dans Spider-man. _Elektro_ veut dire ''électrique'' en allemand, et la mutations que j'utilise le plus est l'électrokinésie. De plus, l'électricité peut donner la vie, tout comme elle peut l'enlever. Comme l'être humain.

- Cool ! Lâcha Alex. J'aime cette idée.

_Ah les jeunes._

Si on lui avait demandé comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce résultat, elle n'aurait pas sus quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que, de manière inexpliquée, tout dégénéra en l'espace de quelques minutes. Après avoir mis la musique à fond, Angel se mit à voler tout autour de la pièce. Raven dansa debout sur un canapé pendant que Sean et Alex tester la résistance de Darwin aux coups. Les mutants laissaient place à des adolescents survoltés.

Ielena savait qu'elle aurait dû les arrêter mais, étrangement, elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta d'attendre sur un siège alors qu'ils s'amusaient, les surveillant tout de même afin de veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se blesse. Elle les regarda se détendre, sans penser à ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain ou dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Ils grandiraient bien assez tôt selon elle, pourquoi brisaient le peu d'innocence qui leur restaient en leur parlant des risques de la guerre qui approchait ? Alors elle attendit.

Ce n'est que quand elle aperçut MacTaggert, Charles et Erik arrivaient à travers la baie vitrée explosé par Sean plus tôt qu'elle baissa la musique. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas la si gentille et compréhensive Moira de hurler contre ces pauvres enfants.

- Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?!

Ce hurlement provoqua un grand refroidissement de leur attitude, et ils se placèrent tous en ligne devant eux, penauds. Ielena s'approcha d'Alex et Darwin.

- Qui a détruit la sculpture ? Demanda l'agent visiblement très en colère.

- C'est Alex ! Balança Hank.

- Non, Havok, corrigea Raven. Il faut qu'on l'appelle Havok, c'est son nom maintenant. Et on c'est dit que Charles serait le Professeur X.

Elle pointa le doigt sur Erik en souriant.

- Et vous, vous seriez Magneto.

- C'est très poétique, dit-il sarcastique.

Son regard passa sur chacune des personnes présents, et s'arrêta sur Ielena un instant.

- J'attends beaucoup mieux de vous, lâcha Charles.

Les trois adultes étaient en colère contre eux mais aussi déçu par le comportement de leurs protégés et de l'ancienne fugitive car, selon eux, elle était aussi fautive. Cette attitude dégoûta Ielena qui s'avança vers eux, désormais en colère.

- Vous attendez quoi, _professeur_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Laissez-les vivre.

- Oui ce sont des enfants, et nous en avons eu la preuve à cet instant. Mais vous. Vous qui êtes une adulte, donc techniquement plus responsable qu'eux, vous n'avez rien fait pour les arrêter.

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse Charles ? Que je les jette dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur, pour les apprendre à ce calmer ? Désolée, vous m'avez précédé sur ce point là.

Les deux mutants se défièrent du regard. Les jeunes, derrière la jeune femme, la félicitaient silencieusement de prendre leur défense alors qu'Erik la contemplait, de plus en plus curieux.

- Cette guerre nous concerne tous, intervint MacTaggert.

- Oh vous la ferme ! S'exclama Ielena au comble de l'exaspération et de la colère. Vous dîtes cela parce que vous savez que votre gouvernement ne peut rien sans l'aide des mutants. La CIA n'en rien à faire d'envoyer des enfants à la guerre, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est que les humains survivent aux détriments des monstres de notre espèce. Votre gouvernement en a rien à foutre que ous crevions, tout que nous crevons pour votre survie. Posez-vous cette question agent, que ce passera-t-il quand nous n'aurons plus d'ennemis communs à vaincre ? Cette guerre n'est pas la leur mais si vous continuez sur cette voie-là, elle le deviendra bientôt !

Furieuse devant tant d'inconscience de la part de ces soi-disant adultes, la jeune femme ne pouvait faire cesser le flots de paroles qui se déversait de sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard plein de mépris à Charles, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette vérité, puis sur Erik, qui se tenait plus loin, ses pensées faisant échos à celles de la jeune mutante.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la guerre. Vous ne l'avez pas vécu. Alors ne faites pas comme si vous saviez de quoi je parle, comme si vous saviez ce que ces enfants risquent. Chacun d'entre vous était bien au chaud chez lui quand la guerre a éclaté en Europe. Le seul ici qui pourrait dire _j'y étais, je l'ai vécu_, c'est Erik Lensherr. Vous pensez connaître la guerre mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir tant que vous l'avez pas vécu réellement.

Elle ignora le regard surpris de son frère et tourna la tête vers Charles qui reprit la parole.

- Leur comportement est irresponsable. Ils s'amusent alors qu'ils savent que nous devons nous préparer.

- Leur comportement est en aucun cas irresponsable, professeur. Il est juste innocent. Demain, dans une semaine ou même dans un mois, le peu qui leur reste d'innocence à ce jour va disparaître avec cette putain de guerre dans laquelle vous les envoyer. Certains vont mourir, d'autres vont voir leurs amis mourir. Alors laissez vivre, s'amuser, le temps d'une soirée. Laissez-les préserver leur innocence, leur ignorance des atrocités de ce monde, encore un peu. Ne les faîtes-pas grandir maintenant, car ils grandiront bien assez vite comme ça. La guerre détruit tout sur son passage, aussi sûrement que le font les hommes avec ce qui leur est inconnu. J'ai connu la guerre, j'ai vécu ses atrocités, je sais ce qu'il les attend. Ils ont peut-être vingts-ans, vingts-cinq, mais ce ne sont que des enfants pour l'instant, alors ne dîtes surtout pas que vous vous attendez à mieux de leur part !

Ielena les laissa réfléchir à ses paroles, et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa chambre et son lit. La colère avait fait place à une peine profonde. Elle avait laissé les souvenirs remontés à la surface et, le temps d'un battements de cœur, elle avait senti que ce n'était plus de ces jeunes qu'elle parlait, mais de sa propre innocence qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de trop tôt à cause d'une guerre et d'une idée raciste. Elle ne laisserait pas la situation se reproduire, il était hors de question que ces gamins vivent ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu.

Et pour cela, elle devait tuer Shaw.

…

Merci à ceux qui posterons leur commentaire !

Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit, il sera là dans quatre jours.

A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi !

Voici le chapitre. Ce chapitre se concentre sur la mission en Russie, mais surtout sur la relation entre Ielena et son frère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les paroles en italique sont en russes, mais comme je ne parle pas et n'écrit pas russe, elles seront en français.

Starfleetgame : Salut ! Et oui elle ressemble à Lyra sur certain point, mais sa relation avec Erik ne ressemblera pas à celle de Lyra avec Jim pour l'instant car il leur faudra du temps pour retrouver la relation fraternel qu'ils avaient :) cependant, ne t'inquiète pas, Erik se rapproche de la vérité, et les révélations se feront dans quelques chapitre.

Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! A bientôt :)

Bonne lecture !

**...**

Chapitre 4 :

_**Russie – seize heures plus tard**_

Ielena soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Brandt. Est-ce que ça vous plairez que je vous appelle MacTaggert tout le temps ? Non je ne crois pas, alors arrêtez je vous en prie.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la cabine du camion, vers l'agent MacTaggert, avant de rediriger son regard sur la route devant elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle provoque un accident de voiture, ou plutôt de camion dans leur cas. Qu'est-ce qui lui ai passé par la tête quand Charles lui a demandé de venir en Russie avec eux et, en plus, de les conduire jusqu'à la résidence d'un général de l'armée rouge ? Non vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter.

La veille, peu de temps après sa mémorable prise de gueule avec le télépathe, elle était retournée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné pour se calmer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le professeur viendrait la rejoindre pour s'excuser de son comportement. Selon ces propres mots, il était vrai qu'il était légèrement trop optimiste mais qu'il était sûr que tout allait bien ce passer. Il s'excusa aussi pour s'être emporté sur elle. Ielena, dans sa immense générosité et surtout pour éviter une autre dispute, avait bien entendu accepté ses excuses. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie : accepter de les suivre en Russie.

Charles lui avait alors annoncé que le directeur de la CIA souhaitait les envoyer trouver Frost dans ce même pays qu'elle avait fuit dix ans auparavant, et qu'ils avaient besoins d'elle et de ses mutations par la même occasion. Autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Ielena aurait voulu dire non, dire qu'il était hors de question pour elle de retourner dans ce foutu pays, qu'elle préférais faire la baby-sitter que de les accompagner. Oui vraiment, Dieu seul sait à quel point elle aurait voulu dire non. Mais voilà, ça ne sait pas passer comme prévu. Charles, sentant son hésitation, lui avait fait une chose qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais … Il lui avait souri ! Pas de son sourire habituel, mais le genre de sourire qu'il devait sûrement faire à Raven ou à Erik de temps en temps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Le genre de sourire contre lequel personne ne pouvait résister, même Shaw elle en était sûr. Essayez de résister à un Charles tout souriant, c'est plus dure que ça en à l'air ! Et malheureusement, même en étant habitué au sourire dévastateur que son frère lui faisait autrefois pour qu'elle le couvre devant leur parents et en ayant survécu aux pires agents que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre, elle n'avait pas pu résister à un simple sourire ! Honte à elle, ou honte à Charles d'avoir oser l'utiliser sur elle !

Résultat, après une demi-journée d'avion, elle conduisait un camion remplis de soldats et de trois mutants à travers les vastes forêts de Russie en compagnie d'une Moira MacTaggert ennuyeuse à souhait, concentrée par la mission et refusant de l'appeler par son prénom. Frustrant !

- Écoutez _MacTaggert_, reprit-elle, je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup apprécié que je vous dise de la fermer hier mais si vous voulez des excuses, vous allez pouvoir attendre encore très longtemps croyez-moi.

- Je n'attends pas des excuses, Bra … Ielena. Je me rend compte que vous aviez raison. On en attend beaucoup trop de ces enfants, et votre petit discours nous a remis les idées en place. A vrai dire, je suis juste inquiète pour la mission. Au moindre faux pas, on risque de déclencher une guerre.

- La guerre a déjà été déclenché. Ce que nous allons faire en changera juste l'issue, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mac … Moira lui sourit, légèrement rassurée. La mutante lui retourne son sourire avant de se concentrer sur la route. _Finalement_, pensa-t-elle, _elle n'est pas si dangereuse que ça_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient de la résidence du général russe, Ielena sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle eut raison car, au détour d'un virage, un poste de surveillance leur barra la route. Elle ralentit doucement, ce qui amena Charles et Erik à soulever la plaque de bois qui les séparer de la cabine du camion.

- On a un problème, leur annonça Moira.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'était pas sur la carte, c'est inexplicable.

Charles passa la tête par l'ouverture et aperçut le barrage.

- Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, dit-il, soyez naturellement. Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ?

- Je parle russe, intervint Ielena. C'est moi qui descend.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se tourna vers le soldat russe, qui s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ces années de captivité dans ce pays lui serviraient mais, pour une fois, elle était heureuse d'avoir côtoyer les russes et d'avoir appris leur manière et leur langue.

- _Où allez-vous_ ? Lui demanda le soldat.

- _A notre ferme. Ma sœur et moi-même allons rendre visite à nos parents._

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui désigna Moira. Même si elle ne comprenait pas un mot, cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant, au grand soulagement de la mutante. Son soulagement fut toutefois de courte durée. Un des soldats emmena son chien vers l'arrière du camion. Le berger allemand, c'est le cas de le dire, aboya avec force contre la porte.

- _Ouvrez le fourgon_, reprit l'autre soldat.

- _Bien sûr_.

Ielena descendit du camion après avoir échangée un regard avec l'agent. Elle marcha vers l'arrière presque au ralentit pour aider Charles. Par télépathie, elle comprit que le professeur allait modifier l'esprit des soldats, alors elle lui laissait du temps. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire attendre les soldats, elle ouvrit en grand les portes et se recula.

Charles, Erik, et les huit soldats américains qui les accompagnaient, étaient bien en évidence devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction des soldats russes. Puis, elle remarqua les doigts de Charles appuyés contre sa tempe et elle comprit qu'il leur renvoyait une fausse image du fourgon. Une image où le fourgon était vide, et qu'elle ne percevait rien grâce à sa barrière mentale toujours bien en place. Elle lui fit un sourire discret avant de se tourner vers les soldats.

- _Rien à signaler ?_ Demanda le premier à son collègue.

- _Rien, c'est vide_.

Ielena ferma à demi les portes de bois, avant d'interroger le soldat.

- _Ça ira_ ?

- _Oui_. _Vous pouvez y aller._

- _Merci à vous_.

Elle lui sourit et ferma entièrement les portes du fourgon. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant et remonta dans le camion aux côtés de Moira. Ielena lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout aller bien. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent aux soldats qui, maintenant que toute menace était évacuée, leur sourirent à leur tour.

Si seulement terminer la mission pouvait être aussi facile et rapide …

…

Allongée sous le couvert des arbres, Ielena observait la résidence du général russe aux jumelles. À sa droite, Erik était agité. Il ne cessait de regarder partout, attendant que Shaw n'apparaisse enfin. Ce jour était pour lui le jour tant attendu, ils allaient vaincre Shaw. Pourtant, Ielena sentait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Son instinct lui dictait que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûr. Elle savait que la mission ne s'arrêterait pas aujourd'hui. Alors allongée entre Charles et son frère, elle attendait encore et encore.

Un hélicoptère apparut dans leur champs de vision. Il se posa sur l'herbe en face de la résidence et Frost en sortie. Erik se redressa brusquement :

- Où est Shaw ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit son ami. Comme la fille est télépathe, si je lui sonde l'esprit, on sera grillés.

Ielena reprit ses jumelles et dirigea son regard sur Frost s'approchant du général russe, puis sur les gardes qui surveillaient les environs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait …

- Il y a mieux à faire, dit-elle.

Elle se concentra et projeta son esprit dans celui d'un des soldats. Elle sentit sa conscience sortir de son corps et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut à travers les siens. Elle tressaillit un instant dans ce corps qui lui appartenait pas, et reçut de nombreux souvenirs inconnus La sensation de posséder deux corps, deux esprits, et deux mémoires étaient très désagréables, et elle se retint difficilement de s'échapper du corps pour revenir dans le sien. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de cette déroutante expérience mais, quand cela fut fait, elle centralisa l'ouïe et la vue du soldat sur Frost et le général.

_- Mr Shaw vous transmet ses excuses, il est indisponible. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. Et pour tout dire chéri, on s'amuse plus avec moi._

L'homme rit.

_- Entrez je vous prie._

Le général russe passa le bras autour de la télépathe et la guida à l'intérieur de la résidence.

Estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir, Ielena se retira de l'autre esprit avec soulagement. Et avec une profonde envie de vomir qu'elle retint malgré elle.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades de galère qui attendaient.

- Il ne viendra pas. Shaw ne viendra pas ! On fais quoi maintenant ?

- On ne fais plus rien, ordonna Moira. On voulait Shaw, mission avortée.

Son instinct ne se trompait jamais. Shaw n'était pas là. _Merde_ ! Ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça, et laisser Frost s'en tirer. La télépathe pouvait leur être utile, elle connaissait le plan de Shaw. Mais à quoi pensait MacTaggert ? Ils avaient là une occasion en or, et il était hors de question que Ielena laisse passer cette chance. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps que ce moment arrive et elle ne laissera pas une foutu américaine faisant une crise d'autorité décider à leur place ce qu'ils devaient faire. Même si l'américaine en question est un agent de la CIA.

Ielena tourna la tête vers Erik. Lui aussi était en colère. Elle le voyait dans sa façon de crisper la mâchoire spasmodiquement, dans la couleur de ses yeux qui fonçait légèrement, et dans sa posture rigide. Si une personne, que ce soit Charles, Moira ou n'importe qui d'autres, les observaient un minimum, elle aurait remarqué que ces infimes détails se retrouver aussi chez Ielena qui ne pouvait cacher son irritation. Elle aurait voulu protester contre l'agent mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Arrêtez vos conneries ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette fille est son bras droit. Ça suffira à mon bonheur.

- La CIA qui s'introduit au domicile d'un ministre soviétique ? Vous êtes dingues ?

_Oui il est dingue mais il faut croire que c'est de famille._

- Nous ne sommes pas de la CIA, dit Ielena avec sarcasme.

Moira et Charles ne réagirent pas à ses paroles. Cependant, elle sut qu'Erik avait compris quand il lui sourit de son fameux sourire sadique qu'elle savait copier à merveille. Celui qui disait que les russes allaient souffrir. Avant que les deux autres puissent réagir, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour courir en direction des bois. Ils restèrent sourds aux appels de Charles.

Ils se dirigèrent en haut du chemin de terre menant à la résidence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'était comme si ils suivaient les pensées de l'autre en direct, seulement Ielena savait que la télépathie n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était juste leur instinct qui parlait pour eux. La jeune femme avait, tout simplement, l'impression d'avoir retrouver son frère. Ces quelques jours lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il lui avait énormément manqué même si elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dévoiler qu'elle était sa sœur disparue car, au fond d'elle, elle continuait à lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné sans pour autant le haïr comme autrefois. Toute la haine qu'elle avait emmagasiné contre Erik lui semblait superflu désormais.

Le frère et la sœur n'échangèrent qu'un seul regard avant de se remettre à courir le long du chemin. Ça leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Où trouvèrent-ils la force de courir à cette vitesse et avec tant de détermination ? De leur haine commune sans doute, ou alors de cette impression d'être enfin complets. Ielena savait qu'il faudrait plus que ça à Erik pour la reconnaître mais elle ne pouvait nié qu'un lien, plus fort que celui qu'ils avaient étant enfant, se tissait doucement entre eux. Un lien tissait dans un désir commun : la vengeance.

Un lien qui s'agrandit encore quand Ielena décida de n'utiliser que la mutation de son frère dans leur entreprise de conquête.

Tout en courant, et dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils firent voler les barbelés de métal qui entouraient la propriété. Ces derniers encerclèrent quatre soldats soviétiques chargés de la surveillance les uns après les autres avant de se resserrer autour d'eux. Les soldats agonisaient, étouffés par la prise mortelle et blessés par les pointes de fers qui dépassaient. Les deux mutants n'en éprouvèrent aucune compassion et ne firent rien pour les délivrer de leur peine. Pour Erik, ils représentaient un obstacle entre lui et Shaw. Pour Ielena, ils étaient la représentation de ses plus atroces souvenirs, des souvenirs mettant en scène des scientifiques russes et des soldats qui n'avait rien fait pour abréger ses propres souffrances, il y a dix ans.

Ils couraient toujours et encore, le vent les poussant comme une force invisible. Ils couraient sans jamais s'arrêter, unis face à l'adversité.

Une barrière, comme celle qu'ils avaient croisés en arrivant à la résidence, apparut droit devant eux. Ielena accéléra soudain pour se placer devant Erik. Elle souleva la barrière par la manipulation des métaux qui la compose, et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se baissa d'un mouvement sec, et posa un genoux à terre. Cette posture inattendu désarçonna le soviétique armé qui arrivait et qui aperçut Erik que trop tard. Celui-ci sauta par dessus la jeune femme et envoya le soldat rejoindre ses camarades dans les barbelés. Ielena se releva et échangea un sourire complice, sûrement le premier, avec son frère avant qu'ils ne se remettent à courir.

Alors que les deux mutants traversaient la dernière ligne droite vers la demeure du général, deux soldats s'approchèrent, leurs armes pointés sur eux. L'un d'eux était l'humain dont l'esprit avait appartenu à Ielena le temps de quelques minutes. Néanmoins, ce fait ne changea en rien son but. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a partagé l'esprit de quelqu'un qu'on doit se montrer plus clément, si ? En tout cas, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à compliquer leur tâche. Elle attaqua. Elle manipula le métal dans leurs armes pour les faire voler en arrière et les tira sur plusieurs mètres.

Un troisième soldat profita de son inattention pour arriver derrière elle, et lui tira dessus. Son plan aurait pu marcher, et elle aurait été sûrement gravement blessé, si Erik n'était pas intervenu. Il fit un retour à l'envoyeur en arrêtant la balle en chemin et en la faisant faire demi-tour. Ielena eut tout juste le temps de lui faire un signe de tête pour le remercier avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur course effrénée sur l'herbe verte, assommant au passage les deux soldats qui s'étaient relevés. Ils ne subirent pas d'autres résistance jusqu'à leur entrée dans la résidence.

Toutefois, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux hommes fusils à la main. Ils subirent le même sort que leurs collègues mais, alors qu'Erik et Ielena s'éloignaient, l'un d'eux se releva péniblement et attrapa son arme, visant l'allemand.

- Attention ! Cria Ielena.

Elle poussa son frère sur le côté au moment où l'homme tira. La balle se figea dans son épaule et elle cria de douleur. Erik la décala et fit valser le soldat contre un mur, l'étranglant avec sa propre arme. Une sourde colère pulsait en lui. Il ne cessa que quand l'homme tomba inerte. Inconscient ou mort, Ielena ne chercha pas à vérifier. L'allemand s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et attira la balle de plomb hors de sa chair. Il lui fit ensuite un garrot avec la chemise du russe le plus proche. Quand ce fut terminé, ils se fixèrent calmement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Erik.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai connu pire.

- Merci … Pour ce que tu viens de faire.

- On est quittes.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Ils étaient tout les deux conscients que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, pourtant ils ne disaient rien. Ils étaient passés du vouvoiement à plus de familiarité, sans que cela ne les gène. Les mots étaient inutiles dans ce genre de situation. Le silence révèlait parfois plus que les paroles.

- Pourquoi m'avoir accompagné et être aller contre les ordres de MacTaggert ?

- Parce que je pensais exactement la même chose que toi quand Moira a exigé que l'on reparte, répond-elle. Frost est sûrement notre seule chance pour retrouver Shaw, on ne peut pas la laisser s'échapper. On en a pas le droit.

Erik lui lança un regard étrange qui la perturba.

- Quoi ?

- Parfois, par moment, j'ai … j'ai le sentiment de te connaître, de tout savoir de toi. Puis, l'instant d'après, tu redeviens la mutante que nous avons trouver dans un petit appartement de New York, une énigme et une inconnue. Pourtant, par moment, je la voie en toi. Tu lui ressemble.

- Qui donc ? Demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

- Ma petite sœur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'était qu'une enfant mais, parfois, ses traits s'interposent à ceux de ton visage et j'en viens à me demander si tu n'es pas elle. À l'espérer. Puis la vérité revient, elle m'explose au visage. Tu ne peut pas être elle car elle est morte il y a dix-huit ans à Auschwitz, devant mes yeux. Alors j'oublie cette idée jusqu'à ce que tu dises quelque chose, ou que tu fasses un geste, qui me la rappelle à nouveau.

Ielena ne savait pas quand exactement elle avait commencé à retenir sa respiration mais, après ce que Erik venait de lui dire, elle sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle inspira à plein poumon pour les empêcher de couler. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle tristesse dans le regard de son frère. Il gardait cet froideur et cette impassibilité qui le caractérisaient mais elle le connaissait plus qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. La jeune femme savait lire entre les lignes. Le regard de son frère ne lui avait jamais été inconnu, et elle savait y lire ce qui s'y cacher. Cependant, avant aujourd'hui, jamais elle n'avait vu un pareil tourment en lui. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser souffrir ainsi ? C'était son frère, son grand frère. Il avait le droit de savoir. Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire, à lui pardonner, mais comment garder le silence devant tant de douleur ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de se taire plus longtemps.

- Erik, je …

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Les deux mutants se retournèrent brusquement vers la voix qui les coupa de leurs pensées. Charles s'avançait vers eux.

- Vous avez faillis provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale, continua-t-il. Moira nous attends au camion, il faut partir.

Ielena se recomposa un masque et s'écarta d'Erik, remerciant silencieusement le télépathe d'être intervenu avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Elle reprit contenance avec difficulté. Erik semblait dans le même état qu'elle. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à se confier ainsi, même Charles n'en savait pas autant. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à protéger la jeune mutante comme un frère protège sa sœur, et cela il ne savait pas comment ce l'expliquer. D'abord, il confondait sa sœur défunte à une parfaite inconnue, puis il se confiait à cette même inconnue. Bientôt, il commencera à avoir des hallucinations, il en était sûr.

Charles dévia son regard de l'un à l'autre. D'un côté, son ami si impassible qui perdait de son assurance. De l'autre, une mutante étrangement fascinante à ses yeux qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il comprit qu'il avait interrompu un moment important. Pas ce genre de moment intime et romantique entre une femme et un homme, non il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de ce genre-là entre les deux mutants. Par contre, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'un lien existait entre eux.

Le télépathe décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet afin de na pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

- Partons avant que d'autres soldats ne rappliquent, ordonna-t-il.

- Hors de question, s'opposa Erik toute assurance retrouvée. Frost n'est pas loin, on ne part pas sans elle.

- Erik a raison, intervint Ielena. Il nous la faut.

Charles les regarda l'un après l'autre, et soupira. Il ne pouvait rien contre ses deux-là réunis. _Au diable la CIA_, pensa-t-il.

- Et bien, allons la trouver.

…

Lorsque les trois mutants, après avoir repérés la télépathe, déboulèrent dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, ils se figèrent de surprise. Sur un lit aux barreaux de fer, le général soviétique semblait aux anges. En effet, Emma Frost était assise sur ses genoux à peine vêtue et ils semblaient s'amuser. Sauf que … la même Emma Frost était aussi assise sur un canapé non loin d'eux et grignotait des crackers. Leur expression alterna donc entre le dégoût et le choc.

Le général sembla alors remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car son regard passa de la Frost du canapé qui se forçait à sourire aux trois mutants qui venaient de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Il comprit qu'il avait été dupé quand la femme sur ses genoux disparus comme par _magie_.

- _Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

Il sortit son arme mais Charles lui ordonna de dormir. Frost se leva de son siège et se transforma en statue de diamant, son regard se figeant sur Ielena. Charles porta deux doigts à sa tempe.

- Ne te fatigue pas à sonder mon esprit chéri, dit-elle. Sous ma forme actuelle, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

Les deux hommes choisirent alors une manière plus efficace de la faire parler. Ils décidèrent de faire ça _à l'ancienne,_ selon les propres mots d'Erik. La télépathe voulut s'enfuir, mais ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras avant de la cogner contre le bord du lit. Ielena en profita pour faire bouger les barreaux et les entortiller autour de ses bras. Frost se retrouva bloquer, sans pouvoir bouger.

- Où est Shaw ? Demanda l'allemand.

Frost de répondit pas mais se débattit un peu plus. Un des barreaux du lit se souleva et glissa vers elle tel un serpent. Charles jeta un regard à Ielena mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Le barreau se faufila jusqu'à la blonde et s'enroula autour de son cou.

- Erik, murmura Charles.

Le métal s'enroula encore et encore, empêchant la femme de respirer. Erik ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il serrait encore et toujours.

- Erik, dit Charles un peu plus fort. Ça suffit.

Le diamant au cou de Frost se fissura.

- Erik, s'exclama Ielena. Ça suffit !

Son cri sembla ramener l'allemand à la raison car la pression sur le métal se relâcha soudainement. Le diamant disparut pour faire place à une femme de chair et de sang.

- Elle est à toi, annonça Erik à Charles. Elle ne devrait plus nous montrer ses diamants, et si ça lui reprend … On lui fera une piqûre de rappel.

Il se servit un verre pendant que son ami entrait dans l'esprit de la captive. Il y vit Shaw devant un carte du monde. Il plaçait des figurines en formes d'obus sur l'emplacement de Cuba. Charles vit des missiles américains lancés sur l'URSS et inversement. _Nous sommes les enfants de l'atome_, disait Shaw. _La radiation a engendré les mutants. Ce qui tuera les humains nous rendra plus forts. _La dernière image que vit le télépathe fut Shaw et ses sbires devant Washington en ruine, des milliers de mutants à leur pieds scandant _Président Shaw ! Président Shaw !_. Puis il se retira de son esprit.

- C'est merveilleux, non ? L'interrogea Frost.

- C'est plus grave que ce qu'on imaginer, dit Charles à ses acolytes avant de se tourner vers la femme. Vous venez avec nous. La CIA aussi aura des questions pour vous.

- Pour moi, ça m'étonnerai. Ils vont avoir d'autres occupations.

- Comment cela ?

- Demander à votre chère Ielena. Elle le sait, elle le sent.

Les trois mutants se tournèrent vers l'ancienne fugitive qui fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Sur le moment, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait à faire dans cette histoire puis son cœur se serra soudainement. Elle se plia en deux, cherchant sa respiration. Elle entendit vaguement Frost rire alors que Charles et Erik s'approchaient d'elle.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris que sa mutation n'était pas des plus simples à gérer. Elle absorbait les mutations des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais aussi une partie d'eux-même pendant quelques temps. Par un malheureux concourt de circonstances, elle avait compris que, dans les heures suivants l'absorption d'un pouvoir, elle était liée à la personne qui le lui avait remis, elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Cela durait en général guère longtemps, seulement quelques heures, une journée dans le pire des cas, et si il arrivait malheur à la personne concerné elle le ressentait. Comme maintenant.

Une inquiétude immense lui étreignait le cœur. Ielena avait l'impression qu'il se brisait sous la force d'émotions plus importantes les unes que les autres. Elle sentait son corps lui brûlait de l'intérieur comme si une force obscure la consumait, comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même. Tant de douleur, tant d'émotions à la fois, ce n'était pas normal. Ou alors ça devait venir de nombreuses personnes en même temps. Elle avait mal, si mal ...

Puis brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Elle sentit sa raison lui revenir et avec la compréhension. Elle se redressa brusquement, sans avoir eut conscience d'être tomber, et dirigea son regard sur ses compagnons qui ne savaient comment réagir. Elle essaya d'ordonner ses idées, l'angoisse serrant sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Charles avec inquiétude.

Elle leva vers lui un regard perturber qui l'inquiéta. Elle inspira plusieurs fois, et ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation. Enfin, elle prit la parole d'une voix brisée.

- Les enfants.

Cette simple énonciation sonnait comme une condamnation.

**...**

Merci à ceux qui posterons leur commentaire !

Le chapitre suivant sera plus centré sur Charles et Ielena, que l'on voit très peu ensemble pour le moment.

Sinon qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre spécial Erik/Ielena ? Bien ou mauvais ?

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Hi !

Comme promit voici le chapitre cinq, qui est très centré sur la relation Charles / Ielena.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster des commentaires sur cette histoire ! Donc, Merci beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 5 :

Le voyage de retour ne fut pas aussi détendu que celui de l'aller. Personne ne parla, personne ne ria, personne ne dormit. L'angoisse les maintenait éveillés et de sombre humeur. Ils attendaient avec appréhension de savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir une fois rentrés à la base de la CIA car la seule information qu'ils possédaient étaient ces deux petits mots que Ielena avait prononcé. _Les enfants_. Celle-ci n'avait plus ouvert un la bouche depuis hier. Elle refusait de répondre aux questions incessantes de ses camarades, et ne se sentait pas la force de les rassurer. Après tout, que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait rien de plus que Charles, Erik ou encore Moira. La dernière chose qu'elle avait perçu était la douleur et une profonde peine émanant des jeunes mutants restés en Amérique. Depuis, plus rien. Son don avait fait le reste, son empathie avait disparu dans les heures qui avait suivis.

Ce sont les ruines qu'ils remarquèrent en premier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la base militaire. Des blocs de béton, des gravas et de débris, ainsi que des voitures endommagées obscurcissaient le paysage. Une aile entière des bâtiments, celle que les mutants utilisaient, avait été détruite et Ielena en était sûr, c'était l'œuvre de Shaw.

Les trois mutants et l'agent sortirent de la voiture, et coururent entre les gravas rejoindre leurs amis.

- Raven !

La jeune femme se leva quand elle entendit son cri. Charles se précipita vers sa sœur et l'enlaça avec force. Il avait cru la perdre, et c'était avec soulagement qu'il la retrouvait. Étrangement, la polymorphe se tourna ensuite vers Ielena et la prit dans ses bras. La mutante répondit à son étreinte avec surprise. Il était vrai que défendre les jeunes mutants face au professeur et à Moira la veille, cela créait des liens.

- Vous rentrez chez vous, annonça Charles aux victimes de l'attaque. On a pris des dispositions.

- On ne rentre pas chez nous, s'opposa Alex en se levant.

Les autres l'imitèrent et se dressèrent face aux adultes.

- Alex ne retourne pas en prison, dit Sean.

- Ce type a tué Darwin.

Ielena fut prise de vertige et s'accrocha à la première personne à côtés d'elle, Erik. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et comprit que c'était ça l'affreuse douleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans la chambre du général russe. Elle avait senti la mort de Darwin. La nausée réapparut et Ielena ferma les yeux pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était pas qu'une simple douleur. Elle avait la sensation qu'une part d'elle était morte. Maintenant, elle savait ce que cela faisait de mourir et cette idée n'était pas des plus réjouissante.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ici, continua Charles. Tout est fini.

- Darwin a été tué, intervint Raven, et on ne pourra même pas l'enterrer.

- Nous pouvons le venger.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur Erik. Au fond, il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait. Il savait que quelque soit le choix de Charles, lui, il irait tuer Shaw et quand ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Ielena, il sut qu'il ne serait pas seul. La même pensée avait traversé leur esprit.

- Erik, appela Charles en se dirigeant vers le mutant, un mot s'il-te-plaît.

L'allemand le suivit, laissant Ielena et Moira seules avec les jeunes. Ielena perçut des brides de leur conversation, et comprit que le télépathe reprenait ses propres termes. _Ce sont des enfants_. Elle en aurait bien rit si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Il lui avait fallu vingt-quatre heures et un mort pour s'en rendre compte.

La jeune femme détourna son attention des amis, pour se concentrer sur les enfants. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que Darwin qui manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Angel ? Demanda-t-elle à Raven.

- Elle a rejoint Shaw.

Ielena soupira.

- Elle a fait son choix, dit-elle. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, c'était à elle de décider.

Les jeunes mutants hochèrent tous la tête, certain avec plus de réticence que d'autres. Le retour de Charles et de Erik les empêchèrent de répondre.

- Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne, annonça le télépathe. Nous le ferrons ensemble. D'accord ?

- On peut pas rester ici, objecta Hank. Même si le labo est refait à neuf, on ne sera pas en sécurité. Et on … on a pas d'endroit où allez.

- Nous en avons un. Allez chercher vos affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

Raven tira Hank par la main et le mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment détruit. Ielena sourit devant l'air comblé du jeune scientifique. Alex et Sean les suivirent aussitôt. Moira ne tarda pas à s'en aller elle aussi pour _demander des explications au patron_, selon ses propres termes.

Ielena ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ces événements qui se bousculaient dans sa vie depuis peu. Erik la contempla un instant, l'envie de la protéger bien présente en lui, avant de se partir à son tour. Charles semblait, quant à lui, d'un autre avis. Il s'essaya à côtés d'elle sur le banc de pierre et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que la jeune mutante avait besoin de son soutien. Elle était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisser paraître.

Ielena soupira une nouvelle fois.

- _Ce sont des enfants_, hein ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le télépathe tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tu as entendu, déduit-il en abandonnant le vouvoiement. Tu avais raison, ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils sont trop innocents et pas préparés pour cette guerre. Nous les avons envoyés à la mort et, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Non, j'avais tord. Je pensais que nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux, que nous pouvions vaincre Shaw sans leur aide. Je me suis trompée. Nous ne sommes rien sans eux. Shaw a une armée, nous avons besoin de la notre.

- Erik m'a dit exactement la même chose, il y a quelques instants.

- Les réfugiés de guerre ont souvent plus de jugeote que vous les américains, ria-t-elle nerveusement.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, murmura-t-il.

Les deux mutants rirent quelques instants, évacuant la tension des dernières heures dans un rire bienfaisant. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans leur conversation, juste l'énonciation d'une vérité. Seulement voilà, ils n'en avaient rien à faire que ce soit drôle ou pas. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était oublier ces quelques heures d'angoisse profonde entre le moment où Frost leur avait appris la nouvelle et le moment ils avaient enfin revu leurs amis mutants restaient à la base. Le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Shaw pouvait attendre, la guerre pouvait attendre. Ils étaient fatigués, et souhaitaient prolongés ce moment de pure soulagement quand on comprend que ceux qu'on aime sont en sécurité. Certes, Darwin était mort et les mutants devraient bientôt en faire leur deuil, mais ils étaient tous réunis pour cela.

Ielena ne connaissait les jeunes mutants que depuis la veille, néanmoins, elle se sentait bien avec eux. Elle s'était attachée à eux bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, beaucoup trop vite pour son pauvre cœur. Ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était les protéger. Au fond d'elle, elle comprenait que c'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué dans son ancienne vie. Des amis sur qui veiller, des personnes qui lui feront confiance pour ce qu'elle est et non pour celle pour qui elle se faisait passer. Quand cette histoire avec Shaw sera passé, Ielena savait qu'il lui faudrait repartir loin d'eux mais elle savait aussi que se serait très dure de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait quitté dix ans auparavant.

Leur rire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ils se sourirent calmement, heureux de cette nouvelle entente qui semblait s'être installée entre eux. Charles la contempla alors qu'elle souriait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seuls tout les deux depuis leur rencontre. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son cœur, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Il l'avait déjà vu sourire avant aujourd'hui. À ce videur du strip-club où ils avaient trouver Angel, à l'agent Platt lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, ou encore à Erik quand il les avaient retrouvé dans la résidence du général Russe. Cependant, ce sourire-là était différent de tout les autres. Il était sincère. À travers son sourire, la jeune mutant dévoilait tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. C'était un sourire triste, las et fatigué mais aussi soulagé, heureux, détendu. Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, Charles sentait que c'était le sourire le plus vrai qu'il n'ai vu et, malgré sa tristesse, c'était aussi le sourire le plus beau qu'il n'ai perçut jusqu'à ce jour. Il s'en retrouva ému.

Finalement, Ielena se leva doucement et soupira pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. La jeune femme fragile au lourd passé que Charles avait entraperçu un instant laissa la place à la mutante forte et impassible qu'il connaissait. Elle reprenait le masque derrière lequel elle se cachait depuis dix ans.

- Je vais te laisser, dit-elle. Je dois moi aussi me préparer. À tout à l'heure.

Elle partit, droite et fière. Le télépathe la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. L'espace d'un moment, il avait découvert une jeune femme fascinante et, alors qu'il allait à son tour chercher ses affaires, il se promit qu'un jour il reverrait ce sourire.

…

Le télépathe refusa de leur dire où il les emmenait, alors ils se contentèrent d'attendre que le camion. En effet, les mutants étaient trop nombreux pour monter tous ensemble dans la voiture de Charles, surtout que Moira les accompagnés. Alors l'agent proposa de reprendre le véhicule qui leur avait servis lors de la mission en Russie. Cette fois, ce sont Erik et Charles qui se trouvèrent au volant, pendant que Moira et Ielena durent voyager à l'arrière en compagnie de jeunes mutants surexcités.

L'ancienne fugitive profita du voyage pour mieux connaître ses camarades qui allait partager son quotidien durant les prochaines semaines. Elle apprit que Sean se trouvait dans un aquarium quand il fit la connaissance du télépathe et de l'allemand, et que Alex était en prison à cause d'un accident dû à sa mutation. Elle se tourna alors vers Hank. Celui-ci travaillait pour la CIA depuis ses dix-huit ans, et qu'il avait caché sa mutation jusqu'à ce que la Division X soit créée et que Charles ne commette l'erreur d'en parler devant Oliver Platt. Cette histoire l'amusa beaucoup, elle voyait tout à fait Charles faire ce genre d'erreur. Ensuite vint le tour de Raven qui parla de sa première rencontre avec le télépathe avant qu'elle ne devienne sa sœur. La polymorphe semblait, d'ailleurs, être la seule à savoir où son frère les emmenait. Ils en comprirent la raison quand ils arrivèrent enfin.

Charles les avait emmené dans le Comté de Westchester, le manoir de la famille Xavier.

Les mutants et Moira sortirent du véhicule et se placèrent face à la demeure.

- Putain de merde, lâcha Ielena.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, surpris, voir légèrement choqué. C'était le genre de phrase que le Hurleur avait l'habitude de sortir, pas la sage Ielena Brandt. Quand ils comprirent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de personne ils partirent dans un fou rire.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme. J'ai été … surprise.

_En même temps_, pensa-t-elle, _c'est compréhensible_. Qui aurait cru que Charles et Raven avaient grandi dans un tel luxe ? Pas elle en tout cas. Ce n'était pas un manoir qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, cela ressemblait plus à un château. Et elle ne parlait pas que de la maison. Le manoir-château était au milieu d'un immense parc, plus grand encore que la base de la CIA.

- C'est chez vous tout ça ? Demanda Sean au télépathe.

- Non. C'est chez nous.

_Chez nous_. Une expression bien étrange et peu familière aux oreilles de Ielena. Ce n'était pas le première fois que Charles utilisait ces mots pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de le croire.

- Mon pauvre Charles, ironisa Erik, comment as-tu réussi à survivre à une misère aussi profonde ?

Les deux amis se sourirent.

- Heureusement que j'étais là pour la lui rendre supportable, s'avança Raven. C'est parti pour la visite guidée.

Raven et Charles leur présentèrent les pièces principales, comme la cuisine, le salon ou encore la salle de sport. Tout était immensément grand pour Ielena, trop grand à ses yeux. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir autant de pièce dans une simple maison, alors que d'autres vivaient dans la rue. Pourquoi n'accueillaient-ils pas des personnes dans le besoin au lieu de la laisser vide ? Ils auraient pu en faire une école pour mutants tellement la demeure des Xavier était gigantesque.

Ils finirent la visite par les nombreuses chambres du manoir, qui leur furent attribuées. Raven et Charles récupérèrent leur ancienne chambre et les autres furent placés autour d'eux. Moira hérita de la chambre jumelle à celle de Raven, et Erik, celle jumelle à la chambre de Charles. Alex, Hank et Sean prirent les trois chambres en face d'eux. Ielena, quant à elle, préféra s'isoler un peu et choisit celle qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Contrairement à ce que les mutants pensèrent face à sa décision, ce n'était pas pour s'éloigner d'eux au contraire. Cependant, Ielena faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Des souvenirs du passé qui remontaient à la surface pendant son sommeil. Il lui arrivait alors de se réveillait en criant et elle ne souhaitait pas déranger ses camarades. De plus, elle pouvait rarement se rendormir après ça alors si elle décidait d'aller se promener dans le manoir, elle préférait ne pas passer devant leur porte au risque de faire trop de bruit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent décidés de leur nouvelle chambre, Charles leur laissa du temps libre pour se détendre et pour prendre leur marque dans le manoir. Il leur donna ensuite rendez-vous dans le salon principal vers dix-sept heures, soit trois heures après.

Ielena regagna sa chambre. Grande et lumineuse, elle était composée d'un lit deux place, d'une armoire et de deux ou trois meubles. La jeune femme se sentit tout de suite bien. C'était beaucoup plus grand et luxueux que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle posa son sac et sa mallette sur le lit, puis rangea ses affaires dans un des tiroirs de l'armoire. Elle n'avait pas rapporté beaucoup de choses de New York, elle avait été trop pressé de fuir. Ielena s'essaya ensuite sur le lit, la mallette de métal sur les genoux. Elle sortit ses passeports et ses cartes d'identités, ainsi que tout ce qui composait ses nouvelles identités.

Elle observa chacune d'entre elle. Elles avaient été créés il y a longtemps afin que Ielena soit préparer à toutes éventualités. Elle avaient passé tellement de temps à fuir, elle avait arboré tellement de nom différents que, parfois, elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment. Elle était tout ces noms et toutes ces femmes à la fois. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a quatre jours. Aujourd'hui, elle était libre. Elle était Ielena Brandt et elle le resterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle n'avait plus besoin de toutes ces identités désormais, et cela grâce à Charles et Erik.

Ielena se leva et, d'un pas décidé, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle sortit son briquet de sa poche, celui qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, et au dessus de l'évier elle brûla tout le contenu de la mallette. Certes, elle aurait tout simplement put se contenter de les jeter à la poubelle mais ce geste était symbolique pour elle. A chaque fois qu'elle devait fuir une ville, elle brûlait son ancienne identité pour que personne ne la retrouve et elle disait adieu à son ancien nom. Ce geste était le même aujourd'hui. Par le feu, la jeune Ielena détruisait son passé et s'offrait un nouvel avenir. Quand les dernières cendres glissèrent dans le siphon de l'évier, la jeune femme soupira de bien-être. _Enfin_. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir et retourna dans l'autre pièce où elle s'effondra sur le lit pour un repos bien mérité.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand Ielena se réveilla. Elle avait encore une demie-heure devant elle avant de rejoindre les autres mutants au salon cependant, ayant peur de se perdre dans le manoir, elle décidé de partir avec un peu d'avance. Ainsi, après avoir prit une douche, elle arpenta les nombreux couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver son chemin. Après être passée devant le nouveau laboratoire qui est techniquement à l'opposé du salon, et s'être retrouvée dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Charles, elle trouva finalement le salon principal qui se trouvait juste en dessous de sa chambre. Elle resta figée devant la porte, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour être aussi bête et se perdre alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un escalier à descendre. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question, elle entra.

Charles était aussi sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres mutants. _Finalement_, pensa-t-elle, _je ne suis pas si en retard que ça_. Le télépathe leva les yeux sur elle quand elle s'avança et lui sourit. Elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sûrement encore dans leur chambre. Il ne faut pas compter sur eux pour être à l'heure, plaisanta-t-il.

Ielena ria, puis le silence revint.

- Comment trouve-tu la maison ? Reprit Charles.

- Immense, s'exclama la mutante. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans un endroit aussi grand que celui-ci. Mon dernier appartement faisait à peine la taille de ma chambre et de ma salle de bain ici. C'est assez perturbant d'ailleurs mais je pense pouvoir m'y habituer. Je me sens bien chez toi, ce sera dur de retourner aux vieux motels ou aux minuscule chambres d'appartements après la mission.

- J'en suis ravie que tu t'y plaise, dit-il en souriant. Que feras-tu quand tout ça sera terminer ? Quand Shaw sera attraper ?

_Ou tuer … _Elle ne le formula pas clairement mais ces deux mots flottaient dans l'air. L'un comme l'autre savait que Erik serait le premier à vouloir tuer Shaw et qu'il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser vivre. Cependant, ce que Charles ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle possédait le même désir. Shaw allait mourir, c'était aussi simple que cela et personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Ielena après un moment de silence. Peut-être que j'irais m'installer dans une grande ville comme Londres ou Paris. J'espère trouver un travail qui me plaira et vivre une vie simple et tranquille loin de tout danger.

- Et pas de famille ?

- Je n'ai jamais réfléchis à cette question à vrai dire, ma vie ne me le permettait pas.

- Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus obligée de fuir, annonça Charles quand il la vit froncer les sourcils. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires, même une famille.

- Justement c'est ça le problème, Charles. J'ai passé tellement de temps à fuir que maintenant tout ce que je fais me paraît être un miracle. Depuis dix ans je parcourt le monde, m'interdisant de m'attacher à quelqu'un de peur de perdre cette même personne. Ces quatre derniers jours, j'ai appris à vous faire confiance à toi, les enfants, Moira et même à faire confiance à Erik.

Oui, elle faisait de nouveau confiance à son frère mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui pardonnait. C'est vrai, qu'en Russie, elle avait voulu tout lui dire mais c'était à cause de sa blessure. Si jamais Erik venait à apprendre qu'elle était sa sœur, elle fuirait pour ne pas avoir à subir une confrontation. C'était lâche, certes, mais c'était la seule façon pour elle de garder son cœur et sa raison intacte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais quand je serais loin de vous, continua-t-elle. Je sais simplement que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Vous avez changé beaucoup trop de choses dans ma vie, en bien comme en mal. Je n'arrive plus à me projeter dans l'avenir, à savoir quoi faire. Quelle sera ma vie après Shaw ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vais juste faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire avant. Je vais vivre.

Charles ressentit les paroles de la jeune femme comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait sûrement répondu que c'était parce qu'il détestait voir son entourage souffrir. Cependant, il savait que la raison était bien plus compliquer que ça. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre pour parler et agir ainsi. Pour lui, qui avait vécu une vie simple, entourée et aisée jusque-là, c'était tout simplement impensable de vivre seul et sans avenir. _Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi sans devenir fou ? _Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Raven, sans sa petite sœur. Ielena, elle, n'avait jamais eu personne. Charles trouvait cela injuste et horrible qu'une femme si gentille et si honnête, et surtout si jeune, est été condamné à une telle vie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dit-elle le sortant de ses pensées.

- Co … Comment ?

- Je suis télépathe, ne l'oublie pas. Tu réfléchissais beaucoup trop, je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée.

Elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

- Ne soit pas désolée, répondit Charles. Lors de notre rencontre, j'ai fait exactement la même chose. On est quitte.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je déteste qu'on entre dans ma tête, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire subir aux autres. Promit, c'était la première et la dernière fois que je le fais sur toi !

Ielena leva sa main droite comme pour jurer ce qui le fit rire. Il leva la main à son tour.

- A partir de maintenant, promit-il, aucun d'entre nous ne rentre dans l'esprit de l'autre sans son autorisation. Promit.

Le télépathe tendit la main à la jeune mutante pour sceller leur accord. Ielena la considéra un instant avant de lui tendre la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main, parfaitement conscients qu'ils avaient l'air de gamins faisant un pari idiot. Le sourire de Charles s'agrandit encore, quand il vit Ielena se retenir de sourire. Finalement, ne tenant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Seigneur, s'exclama Ielena quand ils se calmèrent enfin. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu m'entraînes dans ce genre de délire. Qui es-tu vraiment Charles Xavier ? Un clown ou un professeur ?

- Tu me vexes, Ielena, plaisanta le télépathe. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que je ne sais pas rire quand l'occasion m'en est donnée ! Je ne suis pas encore vieux et aigri.

- Tu en est sûr ? Je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu un cheveux blanc, là, juste là !

Elle leva la main vers les cheveux absolument bruns de Charles, se moquant silencieusement de lui et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça. Juste l'envie de s'amuser sûrement. Le professeur eut le réflexe de lever la main en même temps pour l'en empêcher et, sans le vouloir, attrapa la main levée de Ielena, remarquant au passage à quel point elle lui semblait petite et si fragile dans la sienne. Ils se fixèrent en silence, toute envie de rire disparue.

- Désolés pour le retard Charles ! Sean s'était perdu.

Le télépathe tourna vite la tête en direction de Raven qui entrait dans le salon, suivie de Sean, Alex et Hank. Moira fermait la marche. Ielena récupéra sa main, et se rassit à sa place. Heureusement, aucun des mutants ne remarqua qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

Troublé, Charles s'éclaircit la voix en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Ce n'est rien Raven, dit-il. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Asseyez-vous.

Raven prit place entre son frère et Ielena, souriant de toutes ses dents et heureuse de ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir. Les trois garçons s'essayèrent sur l'autre sofa face à eux, alors que Moira se glissait sur un siège. Ielena garda le silence quand Charles demanda où était Erik. Mortifiée, elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant elle plaisantait avec le télépathe puis, l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient à se fixer droit dans les yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'était laissée guider par son instinct et s'était complètement détendue. Ce qu'elle regrettait maintenant. Ielena aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passer dans la tête de Charles en ce moment mais sa promesse le lui interdisait. Alors elle garda le silence et attendit que son frère daigne apparaître. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de canapé près de Ielena.

- Bien, commença Charles en se levant. Nous sommes ici parce que nous n'avons pas d'autres endroits où allez, et qu'il faut nous entraîner. Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas maîtrisez la totalité de leur mutation, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Durant les prochaines semaines, j'entraînerais chacun d'entre vous individuellement afin de mieux apprivoiser son don. Puis, nous ferons des entraînements ensembles pour que vous développiez une affinité les uns avec les autres pour notre futur affrontement avec Shaw. Des questions ?

Sean leva la main.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'école Sean. Tu n'a pas besoin de levez la main pour parler.

Le mutant baissa la main en rougissant :

- Combien de temps avons-nous pour nous entraînez ? Demanda-t-il.

- Trois à quatre semaines. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Rien n'est vraiment sûr.

- Et pendant les temps libre, on peut faire ce qu'on veux ?

- En effet.

Alex et Sean se jetèrent un regard amusé et calculateur. Hank leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'immaturité, alors que Raven se contentait de secouer la tête avec amusement.

- Cependant, intervint Moira, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi et d'avoir un comportement irresponsable. Nous avons ...

- Une guerre, la coupa Ielena en soupirant. On sait.

- Tu pense que nous serons prêt Charles ? L'interrogea Raven.

- Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, oui vous serez prêt. L'agent MacTaggert, Erik, Ielena et moi-même, nous serons là pour vous aider ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus, comme Ielena a absorbée vos mutations, elle sera avec vous à tout vos entraînements pour s'entraîner elle aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

L'appréhension était papable dans le salon du manoir Xavier. Ils n'avaient que trois semaines pour s'entraîner et devenir des machines de guerre, et tout cela avec pour seule aide une humaine, un professeur trop optimiste, un allemand cynique et irascible, et une ancienne fugitive mentalement fragilisé par un passé trouble.

_Et avec ça, ils étaient censés survivre ?_

**...**

_Merci à ceux qui posterons leur commentaire et à ceux qui ont lu !_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été très occupé avec l'écriture de mon OS ''Au revoir, mon vieil ami''.

Cependant, voici le sixième chapitre. Il est plus court que les précédents, et beaucoup moins centrés sur la relation de Ielena avec les autres mutants mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

**StarfleetGame : **Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ta review et aussi pour celle que tu as laissé sur mon OS :) Continue comma ça :P A bientôt :)

**Guest : **I'm very happy that you love it :) thank you for your review

Bonne lecture !

J'attends vos reviews ! :)

…

Chapitre 6 :

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que les mutants étaient arrivés au manoir de Westchester, trois jours que les entraînements pour faire d'eux des machines de guerre avaient commencé, trois jours que des rires, des cris, mais aussi des larmes, remplissaient de sons le manoir des Xavier. Les nouveaux habitants, qui s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, avaient installé une petite routine qui convenait à tout le monde. Ainsi, les journées commençaient par le petit-déjeuner commun où ils se réunissaient dans la cuisine et discutaient de leur emploi du temps. Ce n'est qu'après ce moment privilégié que les choses sérieuses débutaient. Les mutants et l'agent MacTaggert se retrouvaient dans le salon où avait eu lieu leur première discussion sérieuse, et une autre beaucoup plus divertissante entre le télépathe et la fugitive.

Pendant l'heure qui suivait, chacun faisait part de ses progrès, de ses doute et de ses désir. Les thèmes qui revenait souvent chez les jeunes mutants était la guerre, la peur de mourir, ainsi que celle de perdre ses amis. Avant la mort de Darwin, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Rien n'avait de réalité. Maintenant que l'un des leurs avait perdu la vie et qu'un autre avait changé de camps, une ombre permanente venait obscurcir leur optimisme. Comme Ielena l'avait prédit, ils perdait leur innocence petit à petit. Les adultes cherchaient à les rassurer, surtout Charles et Moira qui étaient sûr de leur victoire. Cependant, les deux allemands étaient moins euphoriques quant à leur chance de survie et, cela, les enfants le percevaient.

Une fois que toutes pensées négatives avaient été prononcées et évacuées, Charles distribuait l'emploi du temps de la journée aux mutants et ainsi l'entraînement commençait. Cette partie fit bien rire Ielena qui eut l'impression de retourner sur les bancs de l'école, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir le professeur qui avoua vouloir transformer le manoir familiale en école pour mutant après la mission ''Shaw''. La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, à part sa reconnaissance. Les enfants comme eux, ceux ayant des dons étranges, étaient souvent, voir toujours, rejetés par leurs proches. Il fallait les soutenir et leur apprendre à contrôler leur mutation afin que les humains les acceptent plus facilement, et Charles pouvait les aider. Erik et elle n'avait pas eut cette chance.

Les entraînements variés tout les jours car le professeur ne pouvait être avec tout les mutants à la fois. La plupart du temps, quand il était occupé avec un élève, Ielena le remplaçait au près des autres car elle était celle qui pouvait le mieux les aider comme elle possédait leur don. Cependant, il arrivait que parfois elle ne sache pas contrôler ses nouvelles mutations, et qu'elle doivent s'entraîner comme eux. C'était le cas avec la mutation du Hurleur. Alors, les jeunes devaient s'entraîner seuls comme le faisait Erik.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le matin du quatrième jour, ce fut à cause d'un cauchemar. Ou plutôt d'un souvenir. Elle venait de revivre la mort de sa mère dans ses rêves, ainsi que le moment où elle avait perdu son frère pour la première, et pour dix-huit années. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait le cœur, le genre de pressentiment qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous serre le cœur jusqu'à le faire exploser. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps et elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration qui venait de brusquement s'accélérer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors que la peur lui enserrait la gorge comme un étau.

Sa respiration prit quelques minutes à se réguler mais ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Le cauchemar si réel et la sensation d'étouffement au réveil avaient eu raison de son sang-froid. Alors que ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort, elle courut sous la douche dans l'espoir que l'eau étoufferait ses cris. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les autres habitants du manoir l'entendent et s'aperçoivent de son désespoir. Les jeunes mutants avaient déjà assez peur de ce qu'il allait leur arriver dans un futur proche, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle aussi avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que le peu de confiance en eux disparaisse.

Elle sortit de la douche près d'une demi heure plus tard, lorsque ses pleurs furent calmer. Cependant, l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait refusait de s'en aller et un poids immense semblait s'être installé sur ses épaules et dans son cœur. Pour oublier tout ça, et ne pas se morfondre sur elle, elle décida de descendre déjeuner, espérant oublier ses sombres pensées.

La cuisine était pleine lorsqu'elle arriva. Les jeunes mutants était déjà tous attablés, riant et parlant, sous la surveillance de Erik. Lorsqu'elle entra, les conversations se turent et 'ils se tournèrent vers elle. Erik et Raven posaient sur elle un regard inquiet, et les autres étaient juste curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant lequel allait aborder la question. Ielena sut alors ce qui ce passait. Ils savaient pour son cauchemar de cette nuit. Elle grimaça légèrement devant leur inquiétude, et soupira.

- Donc, commença-t-elle, vous m'avez entendu. Ce n'était rien, juste un stupide rêve qui m'a fait plus d'effet que prévu.

- Et que racontait ton rêve, pour te faire crier au point de tous nous réveiller ? L'interrogea l'allemand.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais et décida de ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Il était hors de question de lui dire quel était son rêve. Certes, il ne la croirait pas une seule seconde mais, au moins, cela détournerait l'attention des enfants.

- J'ai rêvé que Charles, en mode ''peace and love'', nous obligeait à danser avec Shaw et ses sbires, qui eux-même choisissaient brusquement d'arrêter la guerre pour ouvrir une usine de cœur de St Valentin industriel. Tous ça avec la musique _L'Amour est fou_ de Rocky Volcano tournant en boucle. C'était plus que perturbant, et assez effrayant de voir Shaw embrassait tout les humains passant à proximité.

Les jeunes mutants éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient grandement besoin de s'amuser. Ils évoquèrent les uns après les autres de nombreuses hypothèses pour forcer Shaw à ouvrir une usine de petit cœur rouge, alors que l'agent les se retenait de rire. Ielena se tourna vers son frère et le fixa, un sourcil relevé, le défiant de répondre quoi que ce soit à ça. Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre que la discussion ne s'arrêterait pas là.

L'ancienne fugitive se détourna et marcha jusqu'au frigidaire. Elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une partie remise et que bientôt elle devrait affronter ses démons. Et son frère avec.

…

Ce matin-là, Ielena décida de s'entraîner seule. Assise du bunker, la jeune femme soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. L'angoisse ressentit le matin même refusait de s'en allait et l'oppressait. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Comme lors de leur mission en Russie, son instinct lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'un événement allait bouleverser leur petite tranquillité. Cette appréhension l'empêchait de rire ou de discuter avec les autres mutants comme elle en avait l'habitude, et ils s'en étaient aperçus.

Les jeunes mutants avaient mis ça sur le compte des restes de son cauchemar, pensant à tord que cela allait passer au bout de quelques minutes, mais quand son silence s'éternisa lors du déjeuner ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Au lieu de discuter avec Erik ou Charles, elle avait garder la tête baissée sur sa tasse de café. Moira en avait même plaisanté, lui demandant ce que son café avait de si intéressant pour qu'elle l'admire ainsi. Ielena n'avait pas répondu, et les mutants n'étaient pas vraiment sûr qu'elle est entendu la petite remarque. Elle avait relever la tête qu'en sentant leur regard sur elle, et elle s'était forcé à rire et à parler pour ne pas les inquiéter. Cependant, cette attitude n'avait duper personne alors elle avait décidé de s'exiler un peu du reste des mutants le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être enfermée dans le bunker sous le manoir, et avoir réfléchit pendant plus d'une heure, qu'elle comprit que son mal-être n'avait rien à voir avec son rêve de la nuit dernière. C'était autre chose, elle en était persuadée et cela lui faisait peur. Toutefois, elle était certaine que cela ne concerner pas la mission. Shaw se tenait tranquille depuis quelques jours, selon la CIA. Il attendait dans l'ombre que les éléments de son plan se mette en place, donc son angoisse ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

Ielena se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si un quelconque événement devait arriver, alors il arriverait avec ou sans son accord. Il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail et quoi de mieux que l'électricité pour évacuer la tension qui parcourait son corps ?

Elle se plaça au centre du bunker, et inspira profondément pour se calmer et essayer d'évacuer son angoisse. Ce n'était pas facile d'oublier tout cela mais elle pouvait repousser détresse dans un coin de son esprit le temps de l'entraînement. Les yeux fermés, les souvenirs de son cauchemar revenaient. Elle se força cependant à garder les paupières closes et oublia tout ce qui ne concerner pas sa mutation.

Elle sentit l'électricité parcourir son corps à partir d'un point central, son cœur, et se diriger vers le creux de ses mains. Des étincelles de lumières jaillirent entre ses doigts. Les ondulations électriques, ces filaments d'énergie, dansèrent sur sa peau et remontèrent sur ses bras, sans qu'elle en sente la chaleur ou que la source se tarie sur ses mains. La sensation de puissance que ce don lui procurait la fit sourire pour la première fois de la journée et elle laissa les filaments d'énergies remonter ses bras pour entourer tout son corps. Elle n'était plus une statue de diamant, elle était la forme matérielle de l'électricité.

Les néons du bunker crépitèrent et explosèrent alors qu'elle absorbait leur énergie électrique. L'air autour d'elle se fit plus dense, plus sensible mais, grisée par cette sensation de bien être, elle ne fit rien pour se calmer. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa mutation, c'est elle qui contrôlait l'ancienne fugitive.

- Ielena, Charles te …

Mut par un instinct de conservation qui se renforçait depuis dix ans, et toujours sous l'emprise de sa puissance d'énergie, Ielena projeta instinctivement sa mutation sur la personne qui venait de parler. La force électrique frappa Raven et celle-ci alla voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Cet acte réveilla complètement la jeune femme qui se précipité vers son amie, allongée sur le dos.

- Raven ! Oh Raven, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas, pardonnes-moi.

La polymorphe se releva difficilement, encore à moitié sonnée. Elle tenait son bras droit contre elle. Ielena se pencha et remarqua qu'elle était blessé. L'électricité l'avait brûlé.

- Je suis tellement désolée, dit Ielena. Je … je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai agis sans réfléchir et …

- C'est pas de ta faute Ieli, la coupa Raven. J'aurais pas dû débarquer sans prévenir.

La sœur de Charles regarda fixement l'autre jeune femme. _Quelque chose ne va pas_, se dit-elle. Ielena perdait de son assurance un peu plus chaque minute depuis le matin. La Ielena qu'ils connaissaient n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle comme ça.

- Est-ce que ça va toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui est blessé Raven, c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien.

- Ce n'est rien, j'irais voir Hank tout à l'heure. Mais toi, tu n'a pas l'air en pleine forme.

Ielena préféra changer de conversation, ce que son amie remarque parfaitement.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Raven ?

- Et bien, premièrement, parce que le manoir était victime d'une immense panne de courant. Je comprends maintenant d'où ça venait. Et deuxièmement, parce que Charles te cherche. Il a besoin de toi pour l'entraînement d'Erik.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans le parc.

- Merci, je vais y aller maintenant. Et Raven ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton bras.

- C'est pas grave. Dépêches-toi, ne fait pas attendre mon frère.

Ielena sortit sans répondre. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa mutation dégénérer ? Elle était, décidément, trop perturbé aujourd'hui pour s'entraîner. Elle avait été attirer par la puissance et le pouvoir. Elle s'était sentit forte et invisible l'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait eu envie de partir du manoir et de tuer Shaw sur le champ. Un intense désir de vengeance avait envahit son cœur, et cela lui avait fait peur. Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler, sinon qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire. Le pouvoir corrompt même le plus pur des hommes.

…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le parc qui entourait le manoir, Ielena fut surprise de trouver Charles pointant une arme sur la tête de Erik.

- Tu es sûr ? Demandait-il à l'allemand.

- Je suis sûr.

- Bon. D'accord.

Le télépathe hésita, la main crispée sur la crosse du revolver. Il était tendu, se demandant visiblement si il était capable de le faire. Erik, quant à lui, souriait tranquillement. Ielena les regarda faire sans intervenir. Elle savait que Charles ne tirerait pas, il en était incapable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur baissait l'arme lui donnant ainsi raison.

- Non ! Non, je regrette je ne peut pas tirer sur un homme à bout portant. Un ami encore moins. Demande à Ielena.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Sur l'instant, elle les fixa sans saisir la situation puis la compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Nous avons pu remarquer, en Russie, que ça ne te dérangeait pas de tirer sur les gens. Alors fait-le.

Charles lui posa l'arme dans la main et se recula de quelques pas. _Il plaisante ? _Devant le regard que les deux hommes lui lancèrent, elle compris que, non, ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Elle se plaça donc devant son frère, remplaçant le télépathe. L'arme pointée sur le front de Erik, elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficultés à le faire mais, étrangement, elle resta figée. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'allemand, elle se remémora toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de le haïr et donc de tirer, et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle en mourait d'envie. De plus, elle était sûr qu'il allait arrêter la balle, elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre en Russie. Malheureusement, son séjour avec les mutants l'avaient sérieusement attendrie car elle baissa le revolver en soupirant de frustration.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais je te le demande, insista Erik en replaçant l'arme contre son front. Tu sais que je vais dévier le coup. C'est Charles qui me pousse à me lancer des défis.

- Si tu sais déjà ce qui va arriver, il n'y a aucun intérêt à en faire la preuve.

Elle lui redonna le revolver et s'éloigna de quelques pas, frustrée contre elle-même.

- Où donc passer le bonhomme qui voulait soulever un sous-marins ? Intervint Charles.

- Attends, s'exclama l'allemand, ça n'a rien à voir. Une masse pareille, je sois être en situation, en colère.

- C'est pas de la colère qu'il te faut.

- La colère m'a bien servit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Elle t'a surtout servit à risquer ta peau.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, avant que le professeur ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Ielena.

- Toi, comment fais-tu pour contrôler tes mutations ? Demanda-t-il. Utilises-tu ta colère ou autre chose ?

L'ancienne fugitive les contempla l'un après l'autre. Elle soupira quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas ignorer la question.

- Au début, c'était la colère, commença-t-elle. Une colère intense et dangereuse contre certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom. Puis quand j'ai compris que cela me mettait plus en danger, j'ai changé de principe. J'ai compris que le seul sentiment qui pourrait réellement marcher, c'était l'espoir. L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, l'espoir d'une vengeance. C'est la seule chose qui marche vraiment car l'espoir ne s'éteint jamais et on a pas besoin de ce concentrer pour le ressentir.

Charles sembla réfléchir un instant à ses paroles.

- Venez, ordonna-il soudainement aux deux autres mutants, suivez-moi. On va mettre la barre un peu plus haut, et je pense que cela pourra t'aider Ielena.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne chercha pas à protester et suivit son frère et le télépathe vers l'extérieur de la propriété.

Autrefois, oui, c'était la colère et la haine qui guidaient ses pas. Une haine profonde envers Shaw et les russes, mais aussi envers Erik qui l'avait abandonnée. Mais cette haine s'est changé en espoir quand elle avait commencé sa vie de fuite à travers le monde. Elle espérait, du plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle resterais libre et qu'elle pourrait recommencer se vie. L'espoir d'un renouveau. Quand, Charles et Erik étaient venus frappés à sa porte, cette espoir avait pris une toute autre signification. Aujourd'hui, ce qui l'aidait à garder le contrôler, c'était la pensée de pouvoir tué Shaw de ses propres mains et elle comptait bien réalisait son rêve.

Charles les mena à une barrière de pierre, celle qui encerclait la propriété du manoir. Face à eux, une immense parabole se dressait.

- Tu vois la parabole, dit-il à Ielena. Réorientes-la vers nous, ensuite ce sera au tour de Erik.

Cette parabole pesait plusieurs tonnes de métaux, et ils étaient censés la faire bouger ? _Décidément_, pensa la jeune femme, _Charles devient de plus en plus optimiste. Un peu trop même_. Erik était du même avis qu'elle car il se tourna vers son ami, légèrement inquiet.

Estimant que c'était à elle de commencer, elle analysa ses sentiments avant de se lancer. Elle prit place près de son frère et tendit les mains vers la masse de métal. Elle pouvait sentir le métal courir sur sa peau, elle le sentait qui l'appelait. Elle se concentra plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, utilisant toutes ses forces mais … rien ne se passa. Elle lâcha la pression, la respiration anarchique. Erik tenta à son tour de faire bouger la parabole mais le résultat fut le même pour lui.

- Voyez-vous, reprit Charles, le secret de la volonté est quelque part entre la fureur et le calme totale.

Il se tourna vers Erik, gardant en mémoire la promesse qu'il avait fait à la jeune mutante, et posa deux mains sur sa tempe.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je … ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Il prit son manque de réaction pour un oui, et il entra dans son esprit. Ielena s'invita discrètement dans la tête de Erik et suivit le chemin du télépathe. Ils atteignirent une zone neutre de son cerveau.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle aperçut le souvenir qui y résidait. C'était son onzième anniversaire, le dernier qu'ils avaient fêtés avec de se retrouver en camp de concentration. Erik avait quinze ans, et ils se trouvait tous dans une cave se cachant de la Gestapo. Leur mère avait, toutefois, tenu à fêter son anniversaire car elle savait que cela risquait d'être le dernier pour eux, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement pour ne pas les effrayer.

Dans le souvenir, ils étaient tout les trois autour d'une vieille table de bois où reposait quelques bougies. Un instant, leur mère levait la main et caressait la joue de Erik. Puis son frère se tournait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras. C'était leur dernier moment heureux et ensemble. Ielena comprenait mieux pourquoi Erik l'avait choisi. Il y régnait un tel calme, une telle douceur, que son cœur se serra. _Maman … _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les retint pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et elle se retira de l'esprit de son frère, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Charles se retira à son tour et essuya discrètement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire ? Lui demanda Erik d'une voix faible.

- J'ai atteint la zone la plus sereine de ton système mémorielle. Un souvenir profondément beau Erik, merci.

- Je savais pas que je l'avais encore.

- Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois. Il n'y pas que la douleur, la colère. Il y a aussi de la bonté, je l'ai vu en toi. Quant tu réaliseras ton potentiel, alors personne ne pourra concurrencer ton pouvoir. Pas même moi. Allons, réessaye.

Ielena n'attendit pas que son frère réussisse à réorienter la parabole vers eux, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas échouer. Elle s'esquiva et partit en direction du manoir, le cœur battant follement et les larmes menaçant de couler.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas le regard de Charles posé sur elle. Un regard curieux mais sévère. Un regard qui disait _je connais ton secret_.

**...**

Merci à ceux qui posterons leur commentaire et à ceux qui ont lu !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 7, où Ielena se dévoile encore plus que le précédent :) L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement !

**StarfleetGame : **Oui, Ielena est peut-être forte mais, comme tu l'a remarquer, elle se cache derrière une carapace. Le chapitre 6 a été écrit afin de mettre en avant sa sensibilité et les souffrances de son passé (qui sera dévoiler en partie dans ce chapitre). En effet, Charles fera bon usage de son secret mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'erreur est humaine et que personne (même pas le puissant Charles Xavier) n'est à l'abri d'une petite gaffe de temps en temps :P

Merci à toi :) A bientôt :)

**Guest : **Thank you :)

**Arla Logan : **Ielena souffre à cause de son passé, et Erik représente son passé. Elle n'a pas le courage de lui dire mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il saura bientôt :)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 7 :

_La politique de la Nation sera de considérer le franchissement de la ligne d'Embargo par un missile nucléaire comme une agression de l'Union Soviétique envers les États-Unis, appelant une riposte de pleine envergure. La tension monte à mesure que le transporteur de missiles soviétiques s'approchent de Cuba. Toutes les initiatives diplomatiques pour écarter … _

- C'est là que nous trouverons Shaw.

Les mutants du manoir et l'agent détournèrent la tête de l'écran où le président continuait son discours pour se tourner vers Erik. Enfin, presque tout les mutants. Ielena garda les yeux fixés sur un point du tapis, détournant le regard de son frère et du télépathe car, depuis le matin et l'entraînement de la parabole, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et elle préférait éviter les deux hommes que répondre aux questions sur son départ précipité. Bien sûr, elle sentait que ses esquives ne passaient pas inaperçues. Plus d'une fois, elle avait senti le regard de Charles sur elle. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise, elle avait le sentiment qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que prévu.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Alex à Erik.

Cependant, c'est Charles qui répondit.

- Deux super-puissances s'affrontent et il veut déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Il ne voudra rien laisser au hasard.

- Trop tard pour la diplomatie, ajouta l'allemand. Je vous conseille de bien dormir cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas pour demain, intervint Moira. J'ai reçu un message de mon directeur. Les soviétiques n'arriveront à la ligne d'Embargo que dans trois jours. Shaw attendra.

La tension qui était montée à l'annonce de Erik redescendit d'un cran. Alex et Sean soupirèrent de concert, et Ielena se redressa, légèrement soulagée d'avoir un sursit. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt. Seuls, ils pouvaient faire des miracles mais, ensemble, ils n'avaient aucune synchronisation. Ils devront mettre à profit ces trois jours pour approfondir leur travail de groupe.

- Shaw doit sûrement déjà y être, ré-attaqua Erik. On a pas besoin d'attendre.

- Au contraire, intervint Ielena en levant les yeux vers lui. Shaw n'est pas du genre à prendre des risques pour rien et, en allant dès maintenant à Cuba, il prend le risque d'être à découvert. Il attendra le dernier moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Charles, assis sur le canapé. Elle reçut le même regard sévère que celui qu'il lui lançait depuis le matin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Surprise, elle le fixa un instant alors que les autres faisaient silence.

- Il n'est pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense, répondit-elle finalement. Shaw est un perfectionniste, il ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il désire. Or, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il souhaite c'est la guerre. On peut donc supposer qu'il ne laissera aucun détail de côté.

Le télépathe ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la fixer sans dire un mot.

Erik et les jeunes mutants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux. Charles et Ielena, qui étaient très proches ces trois derniers jours, se disputaient devant eux. Ou plutôt, Charles provoquait la jeune femme. Ils se demandèrent si ils n'avaient pas raté un événement important entre les deux adultes mais c'est Raven qui comprit la première. Son frère ne semblait pas en colère, lui même n'avait sûrement même pas conscience de sa sévérité. Cependant, il cherchait quelque chose en provoquant la mutante. Il avait le même air que celui qu'il arborait quand sa sœur lui mentait et qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi.

- Bien, dit Moira en se relevant. Il n'y a plus rien à dire je pense. Que chacun retourne à ses occupations, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail.

- Moira a raison, continue Charles. Allez tous vous entraîner.

Ils se levèrent tous de leur siège sans protester. Ils n'avaient que trois jours devant eux et il était hors de question qu'ils perdent leur temps en discussion.

Ielena les suivit discrètement ...

- Pas toi Ielena, l'appela Charles. Il faut que je te parle.

… Pas si discrètement que ça finalement.

La jeune femme laissa les autres habitants du manoir la dépasser, l'appréhension serrant son cœur. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Charles mais elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être très jolie à voir. Elle retourna s'asseoir face au télépathe. Sur le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder en silence.

Lorsque la tension devint insupportable, Ielena se décida à intervenir.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Charles ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu me juges, tu me testes. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dit-le moi franchement.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ses dernières paroles.

- Dire quoi et à qui ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle commença à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Erik que tu étais vivante ?

Ielena sentit les battements précipités de son cœur redoubler. Elle chercha désespérément une échappatoire pour s'esquiver une nouvelle fois, elle se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. _Comment … Comment le savait-il ?_ Il n'aurait pas dû savoir, elle avait fat tellement d'effort pour que personne ne sache. Une nouvelle fois, la peur reprenait le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Elle l'avait senti, le matin-même, qu'un événement allait venir perturbé leur petit quotidien. Son cauchemar de la nuit dernière avait semblé la prévenir, et les souvenirs dans l'esprit de son frère avait sonné comme un dernier avertissement. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir cette question. Comment avait fait Charles pour le savoir alors que Erik lui-même ne savait rien ? Elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'entraînement devant la parabole, car le comportement du télépathe avait changé juste après, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête à part le fait qu'elle soit partie assez vite.

- Comment … l'as-tu su ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

Elle soupira et attendit, lasse et abattue.

- Ce matin à l'entraînement, quand je suis entré dans la tête de Erik pour atteindre la zone la plus sereine de son système mémorielle, j'ai senti ta présence dans son esprit. Au début, je me suis pas attardé sur toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le souvenir de Erik avec sa mère … ou plutôt votre mère, et toi. J'ai alors entendu ta voix. Tu l'appelais _Maman_. Il ne m'a pas été très difficile de comprendre après ça.

Charles garda les yeux fixés sur elle en attendant sa réponse. Il la sentait perdue et il se rendait compte qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction mais aussi qu'il en parle à Erik. Quand il avait compris qui elle était, il avait été en colère contre elle, surtout après ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son ami. Celui-ci se sentait seul, ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qui le relier à sa famille et il avait énormément souffert quand il l'avait perdu. Et aujourd'hui, sa sœur réapparaissait mais se faisait passer pour une inconnue alors que lui souffrait. Charles était devenu furieux devant tant d'égoïsme, et il avait voulu en parler à Erik. Puis, en se penchant sur le comportement de la jeune femme, il avait pris conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir son frère volontairement, car elle endurait le poids de leur passé elle aussi, et que si elle ne disait rien c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Il voulait connaître ses raisons, tout comme il mourrait d'envie de connaître son histoire. La curiosité avait pris le pas sur la colère et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce salon.

Ielena s'insulta mentalement devant son irresponsabilité. _Maman_. Elle avait laissé son impulsivité l'emportait et ce cri de l'esprit était sorti tout seul quand elle avait vu le souvenir dans la tête de son frère. Maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

- Que vas-tu faire Charles ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse. Vas-tu le dire à Erik ?

- Je ne vais rien dire.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec espoir. Espoir qu'il réduit à néant d'une simple phrase.

- C'est toi qui vas lui parler.

- Hors de question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle se remis debout et le fixa durement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'y obliger, répondit Charles, mais je te conseille de lui en parler avant que quelqu'un d'autre le face à ta place.

- A part toi, personne ne connaît la vérité. Vas-tu me trahir toi aussi ?

- Non, mais ne me demandes pas de choisir entre vous deux.

- Il n'est pas question de choix Charles. Il ne saura rien, car jamais je ne lui dirais. En tout cas pas maintenant. Je refuse !

Le télépathe se leva à son tour et tenta de la résonner.

- Il a le droit de savoir. C'est ton frère et il souffre.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi ? S'emporta Ielena. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, Charles ! Il m'a abandonné !

- Il te croyait morte ! S'exclama Charles à son tour. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il t'a abandonné alors que ça fait dix-huit ans qu'il te croit morte ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu ne sais rien !

La respiration hachée, Ielena fit les cents pas dans le salon. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Si elle laissait ses sentiments parlaient pour elle, elle perdrait le contrôle sur ses mutations, comme avec Raven dans le bunker. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tout comme elle ne pouvais pas permettre que Erik apprenne la vérité, quitte à menacer le professeur.

Prise d'une nouvelle résolution, elle se tourna vers le télépathe.

- Ma vie, mes choix, ne vous concerne en rien tout les deux. J'ai passé dix ans à fuir et, aujourd'hui, je possède le moyen de mettre fin à tant de souffrance. En tuant Shaw. Je te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, Charles. J'ai choisi de ne rien dire car je refuse de revivre ce que j'ai vécu il y a dix-huit ans. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de ce que j'ai vécu. Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre Erik et moi, ni pourquoi je suis censé être morte. Tu ne sais rien. Alors, écoute-moi bien Charles car je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. Il est. Hors. De question. Que je le dise à Erik, et ce quoique que tu fasses.

Elle le fixa durement malgré toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à lui parler ainsi. Les phrases sortant de sa bouche étaient toutes réfléchis, un parfait mélange de vérité et de mensonges qui devaient faire flancher le télépathe. Du moins, elle l'avait espéré.

- Me dire quoi ?

…

… _la guerre atomique ont échoué. Alors que la population américaine se prépare à une probable attaque nucléaire, on signal des achats de précaution en masse à travers le pays. Les rayonnages se vident et les abris datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sont approvisionnés en vu d'un avenir incertain. De toutes son histoire, l'Amérique n'a jamais connu pareil menace._

Sebastian Shaw se tourna vers sa nouvelle allié, un sourire enjôleur accroché sur le visage.

- Le monde est prêt pour une guerre et plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Angel sourit et avança son verre de Scotch vers le sien pour trinquer à leur futur victoire.

- Dans trois jours, dit-elle, le monde appartiendra aux mutants.

Le sourire de Shaw s'agrandit encore face aux paroles de la jeune femme. Bientôt le monde sera à lui et à son espèce. Depuis près de deux décennies il attendait ce moment, où les humains se détruiraient, pour intervenir et jouer la dernière carte de son jeu. Il était sûr de réussir car rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. La seule menace sérieuse était cette équipe de mutants au service de la CIA. Cependant, comme Angel, il les rallierait à sa cause. Il en avait la certitude.

Shaw se tourna quand il entendit la porte du sous-marin s'ouvrir.

- Azazel te voilà enfin, dit-il au mutant à l'allure de démon qui entrait dans la pièce. Tu as raté le discours du président qui était assez pathétique, je dois dire. Ils se font la guerre entre puissance sans savoir que leur plus grand problème vient d'ailleurs. Mais bon. Ce sont des humains.

Les deux autres mutants rirent, alors que Azazel prenait place sur un des sièges vacants.

- Des nouvelles d'Emma ? Demanda Shaw.

- Les humains l'ont emmené dans une de leur prison, répondit le démon. Elle semble en pleine forme et s'amuse à les narguer quand ils lui posent des questions.

- Bien. Je n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Quand tout cela sera fini, nous irons la chercher. En entendant, nous avons une mission à terminer.

- Charles Xavier et ses mutants risquent de poser problèmes, l'avertit Angel.

Au regard que lui lança Shaw, la jeune fille regretta d'avoir parler.

- Quels sont ceux que nous devons craindre ?

- Le professeur Xavier, c'est un puissant télépathe. Il peut contrôler les esprits.

- Avec mon casque, il ne peut rien contre moi. Qui d'autre ?

- Alex Summers, il envoie des décharges de plasma, et Erik Lensherr, il contrôle le métal.

- Je les ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. En effet, ils sont puissants mais je peux les combattre. Surtout Erik.

- Il y a aussi Ielena Brandt. Je sais pas exactement qu'elle est sa mutation mais, selon le professeur, elle n'est en aucun cas inoffensive.

_Ainsi ma chère Ielena a rejoint son frère dans la lutte_, pensa Shaw. _Mes enfants, nous serons bientôt réunis_. Emma Frost l'avait prévenu que Charles Xavier avait cherché à la recruter en même temps qu'eux mais elle ne lui avait pas indiqué qu'il avait réussi. Ces deux créations étaient de nouveau ensemble après tant d'années à attendre. La guerre approchait, son rêve se réalisait et, dans peu de temps, sa famille sera enfin complète. La tâche sera dure pour les rallier à sa cause mais il était persuadé de réussir. Les deux Lensherr étaient avide de pouvoir et de puissance, il les connaissait assez pour le savoir. Il jouerait sur ça pour les faire revenir vers lui, et il réussirait. Ils avaient besoin de lui, il les avait créé. Sans lui, ils n'étaient rien.

- Ces mutants vont essayer de nous empêcher de mettre en place la phase finale de notre plan, reprit Shaw. Le moment venu, tuer tout ceux qui s'opposeront à nous et qui refuseront de nous rejoindre. Cependant, ne touchez ni à Erik Lensherr, ni à Ielena Brandt.

_Ils sont à moi._

…

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. _Me dire quoi ?_ Elle se tourna vers Erik qui était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ses paroles car, maintenant, il voudra savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il ne les lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question mais Ielena était bien décidée à lui tenir tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Toutefois, son courage partit en fumée quand elle croisa son regard. Elle se sentait comme un condamné devant la potence. Elle aurait mille fois préféré affronter de nouveau Charles que de rester piégée sous ce regard. C'était le même regard que celui qui lui avait lancé dans la résidence du ministre soviétique, celui auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Un regard douloureux et triste qui lui brisait le cœur. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas y résister mais elle ferais un effort pour l'ignorer.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Demanda le télépathe à son ami.

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous parliez de moi. Alors Ielena, qu'est-ce que tu refuse de me dire ?

Les deux hommes la fixèrent, attendant sa réponse. Charles était assez satisfait de la tournure des événements même si il se sentait coupable d'avoir ainsi forcer la jeune femme à se révéler. Selon lui, c'était le choix de Ielena pas le sien. C'était à elle de choisir le moment où elle énoncerait la vérité. En lui parlant, il avait juste cherché à la convaincre d'aller voir son frère car ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Erik arriverait à l'improviste.

Ielena leva les yeux sur son frère, tout en se forçant à rester impassible sous son regard scrutateur. Comme plutôt avec Charles, elle chercha une échappatoire pour éviter la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Malheureusement, et c'était à prévoir, elle ne trouva aucun moyen de s'esquiver. Elle n'avait pas la même chance que plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle espérait qu'un petit mensonge bien trouver mettrait fin à l'interrogatoire qui se préparait. Elle réfléchissait déjà à une excuse telle que _on parlait de l'entraînement, j'ai des problèmes avec ta mutation mais je ne voulais pas te le dire _mais elle stoppa net en plein élan, les sourcils froncés et un air suspicieux sur le visage. Erik la regardait avec un léger sourire. Elle connaissait ce sourire, tout comme elle connaissait son regard. Il arborait un sourire à la fois amusé et ironique mais, aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, il était aussi extrêmement sérieux et sévère.

- Tu … tu le savais ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Erik ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Ne pas jouer ? C'est toi qui joue depuis le début, _kleine Schwester_. C'est toi qui ment.

_Kleine Schwester_. Petite sœur. Il savait. Cette simple constatation anéantit Ielena qui recula de plusieurs pas pour s'appuyer contre le fauteuil derrière elle. Pour peu, elle se serait laisser tomber dedans si elle n'avait pas sa fierté à préserver.

_Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé Erik Lensherr._

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

- La mission en Russie, quand tu t'es interposé pour prendre la balle à ma place. Une inconnue n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et puis, j'avais déjà des doutes.

- Pourtant, tu n'étais pas sûr.

- Je ne croyais pas ça possible.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais morte, c'est ça ? Alors expliques-moi par quel miracle je suis ici aujourd'hui !

- Je ne sais pas, _kleine Schwester_. Je t'ai vu mourir.

- Tu te mens à toi même. Tu te voiles la face, et tu mens à ceux qui t'entourent.

- Je t'ai vu mourir !

- Non, tu ne m'a pas vu mourir ! Tu te mens à toi-même pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité Erik ! Je me souviens de tout ce qui c'est passé ce jour-là, de tout dans les moindres détails. Fouilles au fond de ta mémoire, _mein Bruder_. Souviens-toi, rappelles-toi comment tu m'a abandonné.

Le regard de Erik se voila alors qu'il suivait les conseils de sa sœur. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait échoué à les sauver elle et leur mère. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à reconnaître que c'était bien ça sœur qu'il avait en face de lui lors des entraînements. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être vivante et, à la vérité, il n'en avait rien à faire du comment du pourquoi. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle soit vivante et à ses côtés. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Il pensait qu'elle avait ses propres raisons de ne rien lui dire alors il avait attendu qu'elle se confie. Et aujourd'hui elle l'accusait de l'avoir abandonné, alors qu'il l'avait vu mourir. Il ne comprenait plus rien et, par dessus tout, il ne se souvenait que de la haine qu'il avait ressentit.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua-t-il. Je sais pas comment tu peux être devant moi à cet instant, mais je me rappelle t'avoir vu mourir. Comment ais-je pu t'abandonner alors que je ne savais même pas que tu étais en vie ?

Ielena poussa un cri de dépit et de rage, ignorant son frère et Charles, qui ne savait plus quoi faire entre les deux allemands. Jamais ! Jamais il ne comprendrait !

- Tu veux que je te dise ce dont moi je me souviens, commença-t-elle. Je me souviens de toi, face au bureau de Schmidt qui, lui-même, sortait un revolver d'un tiroir. Je me souviens de _Mama_, qui me serrait la main tellement fort que je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Je revois encore Schmidt comptait jusqu'à trois et lui tirait dessus. Je la revois s'écrouler sur le sol, sa main enserrant toujours la mienne.

D'une main rageuse, elle essuya une larme et respira à plein poumon pour reprendre contenance.

- Schmidt a ensuite tourné le revolver vers moi, et il a recommencer à compter. Un. Deux. Trois. Le dernier chiffre a résonné sans fin dans ma tête alors que la balle foncée à folle allure en direction de mon cœur. Mais elle ne m'a pas touché. Je l'ai arrêtais à quelques millimètres à peine de ma peau, cachée sous les vêtements. J'ai fait ce que toi tu n'a pas réussi.

- Je suis désolé, Ielena. J'ai voulu vous sauver mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai essayer de toutes mes forces mais je ne contrôlais pas ma mutation !

- Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, Erik. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver car si j'avais réfléchis, j'aurai pu la sauver moi-même. Non, je t'en veux parce que tu m'a laissé seule. J'ai vu ton regard ce jour-là, alors que je faisais croire que moi aussi je mourrais. Tu as senti le métal s'arrêter avant de toucher ma peau, tu a vu que je respirais encore. Tu savais que j'étais vivante, et Schmidt l'a su peu après. J'ai subi les mêmes expériences que toi pendant une année entière. Je t'ai attendu … j'ai attendu que tu viennes me chercher pour qu'on puisse fuir ensemble mais tu n'ai jamais venu. J'avais onze ans Erik, je croyais en toi.

Elle se tourna vers lui et, dans un seul regard, lui renvoya toute sa souffrance et sa haine.

- Puis un jour, j'ai compris que c'était fini pour moi et Schmidt me l'a confirmé. Tu avais réussi à t'enfuir. Tu étais parti, me laissant seule dans cet enfer !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais vivante, s'excusa Erik. J'avais senti la balle s'arrêter mais Schmidt m'a dit que tu étais morte, que la balle t'avait tué.

- Et tu l'a cru ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Il se servait juste de ta colère pour alimenter ta puissance !

- Je le sais maintenant, Charles m'a prévenu. Et s'il-te-plaît, arrêtes de crier !

- Je cris si je veux, Erik ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et si j'avais pu, jamais je ne t'aurai dit la vérité !

- Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais menti jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

- Oui ! Je te détes … !

_- Silence !_

Les deux allemands plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, comme si cela pouvait empêcher le cri de résonner dans leur tête. Erik se tourna et regarda méchamment son ami télépathe, le défiant de recommencer. Ce que bien sûr, Charles ignora.

- Taisez-vous un peu tout les deux, ordonna-t-il. On dirait des gamins en train de se chamailler pour un jouet ! Vous devez vous calmez. Je sais que vous êtes en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous disputez ainsi. Encore un peu et vous en seriez venu aux mains. Ce n'est pas en hurlant ainsi que les choses vont se calmer. Il y en a pas un qui a plus raison que l'autre dans cette histoire, vous avez tout les deux vos tords. Le mieux à faire serait que vous alliez vous reposer, on reparlera de ça quand vous serez plus disposer.

Ielena soupira pour faire bonne mesure mais intérieurement, elle remerciait Charles pour son intervention. Elle avait les nerfs qui lâchaient. Depuis le cauchemar de la nuit dernière, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments et, actuellement, ça risquait de faire mal si elle les laissait se disperser. De plus, elle était fatiguée, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Elle était lasse de toute cette histoire qui la poursuivait depuis des années. Elle qui avait espérait pourvoir enfin se reposer maintenant qu'elle était libre, c'était raté. Et pour ne rien arranger, Erik connaissait la vérité et ça, c'était plus douloureux que tout. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle aurait pu continuer à le côtoyer en tant qu'inconnu, voir ami, mais pas en tant que frère. Retrouver leur ancienne relation, c'était retrouver leur passé. Elle refusait de souffrir une nouvelle fois et, pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution …

- Tu as raison Charles, reprit-elle, c'est préférable que j'aille me reposer. Erik, ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien à la situation. Jamais je n'oublierais ce qui c'est passé.

Elle sortit du salon, sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

Ielena Brandt, anciennement Lensherr, était lâche. Elle était égoïste. Elle était froide et dure. Elle était un monstre, une créature de Frankenstein. Oui. Elle était tout cela à la fois. Ielena avait passé toute sa vie à fuir. Mentir était pour elle une deuxième nature, c'était sa façon de se protéger. Elle savait qu'elle faisait du mal à son frère, presque autant qu'il lui en avait fait, mais en lui elle revoyait son passé et ses souffrances. En lui, elle voyait ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais retrouver. En lui, elle voyait son enfance volée et son innocence arrachée.

Oui, elle était lâche et égoïste. Oui, elle était froide et dure. Oui, c'était un monstre. Mais dans la vie, rien n'est aussi simple. Ielena était un monstre d'égoïsme et de lâcheté, et elle l'admettait volontiers car aujourd'hui elle était libre. Elle possédait enfin la liberté dont elle rêvait et ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Reconnaître son frère, c'était ouvrir les portes aux souvenirs et à la souffrance, c'était donner une dimension réelle aux chaînes invisibles qui l'entravaient à la peur.

_Il arrive que le salut ne réside que dans la fuite. Parce que la culpabilité est omniprésente, parce que nous ne savons pas dénouer des liens douloureux, il faut s'en extirper et assurer son propre salut. Nous ne sommes pas condamnés à sauver les autres, nous ne sommes soumis qu'à la cruelle nécessité de nous mettre, nous, à l'abri._ C'est la raison pour laquelle, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle réfléchissait à son prochain voyage qui la mènerait loin du comté de Westchester. Ce soir, elle entamait sa dernière fuite.

Ielena était lâche et égoïste. Et c'était un fait qu'elle était prête à accepter.

…

Pour ceux qui aurait dû mal avec le comportement de Ielena, qui est assez dure à suivre, ne vous inquiétez pas tout sera expliquer dès le début du prochain chapitre ! Et la relation entre Ielena et Charles fera un bon en avant maintenant que cela commence à se calmer entre les Lensherr.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Vos reviews sont attendues avec impatience :)

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 8. Je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais il m'a semblé nécessaire de faire de cette partie un chapitre entier. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, par sa longueur ou simplement son contenue. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour plaire à tous.

Comme promis, pour ceux qui aurait dû mal avec le comportement de Ielena, voici un petit speech qui j'espère vous guidera.

_Ielena a passé toute sa vie à fuir. Mentir est pour elle une deuxième nature, c'est sa façon de se protéger. Lors du chapitre 6, un souvenir du passé qu'elle croyait oublier revient dans ses cauchemars, ce fut comme un rappel de ce qu'elle avait perdu et de sa souffrance. Puis, plus tard, voilà qu'elle aperçoit dans les souvenirs d'Erik, un moment heureux et chaleureux de leur passé. Un souvenir qui la perturbe énormément, car il lui rappelle que sa vie n'a pas toujours été noire. C'est l'espoir fragile d'une Renaissance. Avec ces deux souvenirs différents, un joyeux et un sombre, elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle ne veux plus souffrir. Alors qu'en Charles lui dit qu'il connaît son secret, elle se sent comme un condamné. Elle veut avec l'énergie du désespoir le convaincre de ne rien dire. Mais Erik apparaît. Elle comprend qu'il savait la vérité, et le mal prend le pas sur les souvenirs. Certes, elle aussi elle lui a mentit mais c'est sa façon de survivre, alors que lui n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle revoir à travers lui les mensonges qui ont rythmé son quotidien, et ce qu'elle prend pour une trahison de la part de son frère. Elle n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance._

**StarfleetGame : **Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'es plu. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur que les révélations te déplaisent mais bon, me voilà rassurer :) Merci encore pour ton soutien et tes commentaire. A bientôt !:)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 8 :

Le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel, et la nuit commençait à tomber, quand Ielena décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle avait passé plus de trois heures assise sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes repliés sous elle. Elle attendait qu'une brusque illumination vienne lui dire si elle faisait le bon choix en décidant de partir. Malheureusement, elle avait beau attendre, rien ne venait. Pas d'intervention divine, ni de lueur inattendue, encore moins d'ampoule illuminé au dessus de sa tête. Rien. Elle était seule pour décider de son destin. Quel ironie pour celle qui, jusque-là, vivait au rythme de ceux qui la poursuivait ? Aujourd'hui, elle devait choisir par elle-même et elle avait peur de se tromper.

Partir ou Rester. Rester ou Partir.

Son sac était prêt, posé face à elle sur les draps blancs. C'était son sac noir, celui qui l'accompagnait dans tout ses déplacements depuis plus de sept ans. Lui aussi il attendait. Il attendait que sa propriétaire décide quoi faire de lui. Le prendre, passer le pas de la porte et sortir du manoir à jamais _ou_ le rouvrir et ranger tout ce qu'il contient dans les armoires, à leurs place initiale. C'est ce _ou_ qui changeait la donne, qui la faisait hésiter. Avant sa rencontre avec les mutants du manoir, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de choix tel que celui-ci. Comment ce simple mot pouvait-il la perturber autant ?

Partir ou Rester. Rester ou Partir.

Depuis le début, depuis son entrée dans la mission Shaw, elle mentait. Elle jouait un rôle pour que personne ne prenne conscience de qui elle était. Elle mentait, elle se cachait, elle survivait. Ça la détruisait de se faire passer pour une autre car c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pendant ses années de fuites. Peu à peu, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité est apparu. Elle n'arrivait plus à mentir à ces gens qui l'on accueillit et ce, malgré sa rancœur envers son frère. Elle a eu envie de tout pardonner, de tout dire. Elle lui avait menti, certes, mais parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie, mentir et se dissimuler. Et aujourd'hui, elle apprenait que lui aussi lui mentait depuis le début. Encore une fois, il l'avait trahi alors qu'il aurait pu venir la voir et lui parler. Il s'était amusé à la voir s'enliser dans son secret, à la voir jouer un autre rôle.

Partir ou Rester. Rester ou Partir.

Elle était fatiguée de fuir. Elle était lasse de cette vie et n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Cette tranquillité, elle ne pouvait l'attendre avec Erik dans les environs. Cinq jours à peine qu'elle le côtoyait et déjà les souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres affluaient. C'est lui qui ramenait tout ça à la surface, alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément de tout oublier. Son frère était son dernier lien avec son passé mais aussi un pont entre la souffrance et la réalité. Il n'était plus le frère qu'elle avait connu. Le petit garçon qui riait et jouait avec elle avait disparu pour laisser place à un homme sévère et froid sculpté dans les tourments. Cet homme lui renvoyait comme dans un miroir sa propre situation. Quand elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était son frère, elle se rappelait sans cesse de celui qu'il était autrefois et de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Or, elle le voyant comme un inconnu, en refusant de voir en cet homme le petit garçon qu'il était, elle réussissait à faire abstraction du passé. Maintenant que le nuit était arrivé, que les secrets étaient dévoilés, elle ne pouvait plus jouer un rôle et elle ne pouvait que se dévoiler. Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

Partir … Partir pour ne plus souffrir, partir pour revivre.

Ielena se releva. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle était égoïste, elle était lâche, mais elle aussi elle avait le droit au bonheur. Elle rouvrit son sac pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires et se prépara à sortir. Elle commençait à mettre sa veste quand on frappa à la porte.

- Ielena ? C'est Charles, je peut entrer ?

La jeune femme se figea, hésitante sur le choix à faire. Si il entrait, il remarquerait facilement son sac qui attendait sur le lit et le vide soudain de la chambre. Si elle refusait de le laissait entrer, il comprendrait qu'il se passait quelque chose et il entrerait de force. Bref, elle n'avait guère le choix.

- Entre, dit-elle en essayant de cacher son agacement.

Le télépathe entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur Ielena, sur la veste qu'elle portait, puis sur le sac qui attendait derrière elle. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit, il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Il était impensable pour lui que la jeune femme s'abaisse à cela, fuir. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité à aller au devant du danger avec Erik lors de leur mission en Russie, comment pouvait-elle envisager de fuir devant son propre frère ? Il espérait se tromper mais, malheureusement quand elle détourna le regard, il comprit qu'elle comptait partir.

- Tu m'explique ? Lui demanda-t-il, perturbé.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Charles, annonça-t-elle doucement. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. Je part.

- Merci ça j'avais remarquer, ironisa-t-il. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Ielena s'agita, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Dans sa tête, tout était parfaitement organisé. Ses raisons de rester d'un côté, ceux de partir de l'autre. Cependant, à travers sa souffrance, elle voyait beaucoup plus de raison de partir que de rester. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle aurait aimé exprimer ses doutes et ces incertitudes mais jamais elle ne s'était confiée, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

- J'ai choisis Charles. Il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, tu m'a demandé ce que je ferais quand tout ça sera terminé. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il hocha la tête sans parler, il attendait la suite en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en étais pas certaine, que je n'aspirais qu'à une vie simple et tranquille loin de tout danger. Je t'ai aussi dit que quoi que je choisirais, plus rien ne sera comme avant car vous avez transformé ma vie plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. En bien comme en mal. Je n'arrivais même pas à me projeter dans l'avenir, et c'est justement ça le problème aujourd'hui. Je … je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle était lasse et fatiguée de devoir s'expliquer toujours et encore. Charles lui demander des explications qu'elle n'était même pas capable de lui donner. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement quand le télépathe prit place à ses côtés et posa la main sur la sienne. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle serait les draps de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts.

- Je sais que notre arrivée dans ta vie n'a pas été très … progressive, commença-t-il. C'était assez soudain, j'en suis conscient. Cependant, tu a réussi à t'intégrer parmi nous et à oublier tes peurs pour nous faire confiance à tous, même à Erik. La situation n'a pas changé, Ielena. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère sait qui tu es que tout va changé.

- Qui te dit que j'ai réussi à oublier mes peurs Charles ? Elles sont toujours là, quelque part, atténuée mais toujours présentes. Elles ont simplement été remplacé par d'autres peurs, plus fortes et plus dures.

Autrefois, elle avait peur de s'attacher aux gens qui entraient dans sa vie. Elle avait peur que ceux qui la poursuivait ne la retrouvent et ne l'enferment à nouveau, peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité. Elle angoissait à l'idée que son passé la rattrape et qu'elle perde ce qu'elle avait si chèrement gagné. Aujourd'hui, ces peurs étaient différentes car elles ne la concernaient plus. À chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait perdre l'un ou l'autre de ses nouveaux amis lors de leur combat finale contre Shaw, elle avait l'impression de mourir. Jour après jour, cette terreur l'étouffait. Elle n'avait plus peur que son passé la rattrape, elle avait seulement peur qu'il se reproduise.

- Nous t'aiderons à vaincre tes peurs, reprit le télépathe.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Elles sont le résultat de nombreuses années de solitude et de souffrance, et vous ne pouvez effacer toutes ses années.

- Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas les effacer, mais nous pouvons te les faire oublier.

- Les oublier ? Répéta Ielena, surprise.

Elle rit nerveusement, comme à une vieille blague que seule elle connaissait.

- Comment peut-on oublier la guerre Charles ? Comment peut-on oublier dix-huit années de souffrance ? J'avais onze ans quand Erik et moi avons été arraché à nos parents, dans ce camps de concentration, quand Erik a détruit un portail grâce à sa mutation. Je n'avais que onze ans, quand nous avons été emmené lui, moi et ma mère dans un pièce en face de Shaw. Quand j'ai vu son corps tombé sans vie à mes pieds. J'avais onze ans, et je venais de perdre toutes mes désillusions sur ce monde. J'ai passé l'année suivant enfermé dans un laboratoire secret de Berlin a subir des expériences, plus douloureuses les unes que les on ne testait pas ma résistance physique et psychologique, Shaw me forçait à absorber les mutations d'autres mutants puis à tuer ces même mutants avec leur propre don, dans le seul espoir de savoir comment fonctionner ma mutation. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c'était l'espoir de revoir mon frère qui subissait la même chose dans la pièce juste à côté. Un espoir qui fut réduit à néant peu avant la fin de la guerre, quand il s'est enfuit. Alors j'ai cessé de lutter pour le plus grand plaisir de Shaw qui a redoublé de sadisme après la fuite de son protégé. Cependant la douleur n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment insupportable qui vous donne l'impression qu'on vous a volé votre âme. J'étais brisé, et je le suis sans doute encore aujourd'hui.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle ne pleurait pas, comme elle n'avait jamais plus pleurer après le départ de son frère. Elle n'avait plus de conscience, ni de sentiment. Elle n'était qu'un coquille vide, un corps sans vie. En tout cas, elle l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Charles et Erik débarque dans sa vie. L'espoir de vengeance l'avait fait revivre.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Charles qui savait que le meilleur moyen de l'aider était de la faire parler. Comment as-tu réussi à fuir ?

- Je n'ai pas fuis.

Elle inspira pour se calmer, bien consciente que le temps des révélation était arrivé.

- Le 24 avril 1945, les soviétiques ont pris possession de Berlin. Shaw a fuit en emportant quelques uns des ses dossiers sur les mutants mais n'a pas eu le temps de m'emmener avec lui. Quitte à choisir, et avec du recul, j'aurai préféré qu'il m'emmène loin de Berlin. La guerre était fini, j'avais douze et je pensais naïvement que j'étais enfin libre et en sécurité, qu'on allais me ramener à mon frère. J'avais tord. Les soviétiques sont arrivés dans le laboratoire où j'étais enfermé, attendant dans un sursaut de conscience qu'on me libère. Ils ont trouvé mon dossier et ont compris mes aptitudes extraordinaires. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et à part Shaw, personne n'avait connaissance de l'existence des mutants. Ils ont vu en moi une arme idéal contre les américains en cas de future guerre. Une arme humaine. Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais de nouveau enfermé mais dans un laboratoire de Moscou cette fois. Ils ont continué ce que Shaw avait commencé mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Ils m'ont drogué afin que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma mutation contre eux. Pendant sept ans, ma conscience a oscillé entre lucidité et hallucinations car il m'a fallu sept années pour contrer les effets de la drogue assez longtemps pour m'enfuir.

Elle se leva et se plaça face aux télépathes. Son visage avait perdu toute sa fragilité, elle était redevenu celle qu'ils avait vu pour la première fois. Une femme froide et dure au passé douloureux.

- Huit années de torture dans deux pays différents, mais toujours seule ! Puis dix années de cavales à attendre un putain de miracle qui ne venait pas, dont deux années à ressentir le manque d'une drogue qu'on m'avait fait absorbé pendant près de sept ans ! Dix-huit années où j'ai été brisé, anéanti, réduis à n'être qu'un corps bon pour des expériences ! Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie, la vie d'une gamine de onze prise dans les griffes d'une guerre à échelle mondiale. Cette guerre m'a volé ma vie, elle m'a pris mon enfance et elle m'a détruit mon innocence. Alors dit-moi Charles, comment comptez-vous me faire oublier une vie entière ? Comment comptes-tu me faire oublier mes peurs ?!

- Je ne savais pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est bien ça le problème, aucun de vous ne sait ce que c'est de vivre dans une peur constante, avec pour seule compagnie la sensation d'être rejeté par la société et les souvenirs de deux décennies de douleur. Personne ne sait ce que ça fait de ne pas diriger sa propre vie. C'est … c'est pour ça que je dois partir. Cette souffrance que je ressens chaque jour, elle … elle grandit à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Erik et c'est encore pire maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité. Essaye de me comprendre Charles. Je ne peux pas rester.

Le télépathe plongea son regard dans le sien, et il y vit toute sa peine et tout ce qu'elle essayait de cacher depuis son arrivée dans leur vie.

- Tu as choisi.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ou a ajouté, elle avait fait son choix. Elle hocha la tête, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Il y a peu de temps, Charles avait fait le vœux qu'un jour il la reverrai sourire sincèrement. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que, peut-être, c'était un rêve impossible. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il comprenait à quel point sa vie n'avait pas été simple.

Les deux mutants ne bougèrent pas après que le professeur ai parlé. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer en silence. Aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger car cela signifierait se dire au revoir. Charles remarqua alors les larmes qui reprenaient leur place dans le regard de la jeune femme et sans réfléchir, il lui tendit les bras.

- Viens-là, dit-il simplement.

Ielena se précipita dans ses bras qu'il referma sur elle. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos du télépathe et se serra contre lui quand un sanglot lui prit la gorge. Depuis le matin, elle se transformait en vrai fontaine alors que la veille encore elle était froide et impassible. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, elle en aurait bien rit, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle profita de la chaleur de Charles qui la berçait doucement contre lui. Elle se blottit plus confortablement et ses mains vinrent accrochées le devant de son pull alors que son visage trouvait son chemin dans le creux d'une épaule. La dernière personne à l'avoir serrer dans ses bras ainsi, c'était sa mère. Ça remontait à tellement longtemps. Elle sentit les bras de Charles se serraient un peu plus autour d'elle et, instinctivement, elle releva la tête vers lui.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout à cet instant, et mus par leur instinct, ils oublièrent Erik et son passé, ils oublièrent les autres mutants qui les attendaient pour le dîner dans la cuisine du manoir, ils oublièrent Shaw et la menace d'une nouvelle guerre. Ils oublièrent tout pour concentrer leur attention l'un sur l'autre. Charles baissa la tête vers Ielena alors que celle-ci, légèrement plus petite que lui, se surélevait doucement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se cherchèrent, sans pour autant se trouvaient. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour avancer. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils profitaient de l'instant qui se terminerait bien trop vite. Ce n'était pas une passion incontrôlable ou un désir incommensurable qui guidaient les deux mutants, seulement un besoin de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils avaient fait pour que leur relation prennent un tel tournant. Jusqu'alors, ils ne leur avaient pas sembler ressentir autre chose qu'une douce attirance l'un pour l'autre, or cela leur semblait différent sans qu'ils en comprennent la raison. Quand enfin, l'attente leur sembla trop dure, leurs yeux se fermèrent d'un même mouvement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils n'auraient su dire lequel entama le rapprochement, les deux peut-être, tout ce qu'il comptait à leur yeux était le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Ielena glissa ses mains sur le torse du télépathe et les monta jusqu'à son cou. L'une d'entre elles alla se poser sur sa nuque alors que l'autre prenait place sur sa joue avec tendresse. Leur cœur battaient en rythme, pendant que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Charles resserra son étreinte, refusant de la laisser s'échapper, refusant que le moment s'arrête. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu toute sa vie ce moment. Pourtant, leur baiser avait un goût doux amer. C'était un baiser tendre et sage. C'était un baiser d'adieu.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'ancienne fugitive se sentait en sécurité et elle avait presque envie de cesser de lutter et de rester mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle abandonna ses lèvres à regret et se recula de quelques pas. Ils se fixèrent en silence, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre ce que eux-même refusait d'admettre. Charles mourrait d'envie de lui demandait de rester mais elle le supplia silencieusement de ne pas lui demander. Sa vie était déjà bien trop compliquée pour qu'elle y rajoute une relation avec le télépathe. Elle attrapa donc son sac et sa veste sans que l'autre mutant fasse un mouvement pour la retenir. Il comprenait son choix et l'acceptait, surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne savait où cela les mènerait.

- Au revoir, Charles.

Ielena sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, une impression de vide enflant dans son cœur.

…

Ok … Le chapitre est fini, et je sens que chacun à des avis mitiger sur la suite de l'histoire, alors je vous en prie n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais, quand je l'ai écrit, j'ai senti qu'il ne devait contenir que le départ de Ielena et rien d'autre. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus !

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 8. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant la rentrée. Alors, je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne rentrée à tous ! Que se soit au travail ou à l'école !

**StarfleetGame : **Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ton soutien qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Pour savoir, si Ielena reviendras ou pas, il faut que tu lises ce chapitre :P Je te rassures, tu ne t'attendais pas à un baiser entre Charles et Ielena dans le chapitre précédent, tout comme je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. Il s'est imposé de lui-même quand je l'ai écrit, et avec réflexion j'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt ! :)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 9 :

- Vous désirez, ma p'tite dame ?

- Je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Avez-vous une carte d'identité ?

Ielena sortit ses papiers de son sac, les seuls qui lui restait après avoir brûler les autres dans sa chambre du manoir Xavier. C'était des faux papiers bien sûr mais elle allait devoir s'en contenter le temps de s'en procurer des vrais. Pour cela, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'aller voir le directeur de la CIA et elle n'était pas pressée de lui faire face. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça, pas après l'avoir chercher pendant dix ans, donc elle allait attendre dix autres années.

- Tenez.

Elle tendit ses papiers au concierge du motel Bright, qui les prit d'une main moite. Elle s'empêcha de grimacer pour ne pas le vexer. Elle avait besoin de son appuis pour baisser le prix de la chambre, elle devait faire des économies jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouveau travail et un endroit où s'installer pour les prochaines années à venir. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur les habitants du manoir Xavier. Elle était seule.

Elle avait parcouru le manoir à grande allure, sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Elle savait que si elle avait ralentit le pas, elle n'aurai pas manqué de s'arrêter définitivement en plein milieu d'un couloir pour faire demi-tour. Plus ses pieds l'emmenaient loin dans le manoir, plus la sensation d'étouffer s'était intensifiée. À chaque pas qu'elle avait fait, elle avait dit au revoir à Erik et Charles, à Raven et Hank ou encore à Alex et Sean. Chacun de ses pas l'avait éloigné définitivement d'eux. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on l'écartelait, et qu'on la privait d'une partie d'elle-même.

Cependant, Ielena était têtue, elle n'avait pas renoncé. Elle avait parcouru les derniers mètres la séparant de sa voiture en courant. Les larmes avaient une nouvelle fois, et sans doute pour la dernière fois, jaillies de ses yeux alors qu'elle sortait de la propriété des Xavier. Son cœur s'en était déchirait. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était pour son bien, pour qu'elle n'est plus à vivre dans la peur, son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Pourtant, elle avait continué son chemin et, maintenant, elle était là dans le motel le plus miteux de Washington beaucoup trop cher pour ce qu'il était et face à un aubergiste qui aurait bien besoin d'une remise en forme et d'une douche.

Le dit-aubergiste tourna les papiers entre ses doigts, et les leva à hauteur de son regard. Ielena soupira. Ses papiers d'identité, c'était du travail de professionnel qu'un ami mutant avait fait pour elle en échange d'un petit service. Ils étaient plus vrais que les vrais eux-même. Cet homme n'avait aucun moyen à sa disposition pour voir la différence. Il continua toutefois à les tourner dans ses mains et il alla même jusqu'à les renifler, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme qui frémit de les voir s'approcher beaucoup trop près de son nez.

Finalement, quand il eut fini de les _examiner_ et qu'il n'y trouva rien de suspect, il les lui tendit. Ielena les attrapa du bout des doigts et les balança au fond de son sac, se promettant silencieusement de les nettoyer une fois dans sa chambre. Heureusement, les nouvelles cartes d'identité étaient désormais recouvertes de plastique pour les protéger.

- Quatre-vingt dollars, dit-il.

- Pardon ?

Il plaisantait, pas vrai ? Une chambre dans son motel ne valait pas le prix d'une chambre dans un bon hôtel du centre-ville.

- Quatre-vingt dollars pour la nuit, répéta-t-il. Si vous n'avez pas l'argent, ma p'tite dame, vous dégagez.

- Écoutez, je viens d'arriver en ville. Je n'ai pas 80 dollars à dépenser dans un motel comme le votre. Je peux avoir une chambre en meilleur état pour moins cher ailleurs.

- Et bien allez-y, mais je ne pense pas que vous trouverez mieux à une heures du matin.

_Espèce de ******* … ! _Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il veuille bien lui ouvrir à cette heure-là, et elle n'était pas sûr de trouver un autre endroit où loger avant la fin de la nuit. Voilà donc à quoi elle en était réduit.

- Mais on peut toujours s'arranger, continua-t-il d'une voix goguenard et les yeux plongeant dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Ielena se redressa durement. Elle la plus grand fugitive au monde, elle qui avait survécus à des années de torture et à dix ans de fuite, elle qui pouvait tuer n'importe quel misérable humain du genre de cet aubergiste en seulement quelques seconde, elle en était réduit à mendier dans un motel à l'hygiène douteuse et aux prix exorbitants. Elle s'était, décidément, laissée trop attendrir par ces quelques jours de sécurité en compagnie des autres mutants. Il était temps de revenir aux vieilles habitudes.

Elle se pencha sur le comptoir, le visage le plus proche possible de l'aubergiste, et l'attrapa par le T-shirt pour l'approcher encore plus malgré sa répugnance. L'homme, sidéré, sembla un instant effrayer devant le regard qu'elle lui lança.

- Ouvrez grand vos oreilles parce que je ne me répéterais pas, commença-t-elle avec froideur. Je viens de passer la pire journée de ma vie, ce qui est dure à imaginer quand on voit la vie que je mène. J'ai revécu les souvenirs d'une vie que j'aurais préféré oublier. J'ai blessé la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour moi, par manque de concentration. J'ai affronter mon frère qui, jusque-là, me croyait morte sous les mains d'un psychopathe allemand pendant la guerre en Europe. J'ai embrassé puis laissé tomber l'homme pour qui j'éprouvais une certaine attirance et qui, par la même occasion, m'a sauvé de ma misérable existence. Pour finir, j'ai fuis du seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité pour arriver dans votre foutu motel ! Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de m'énerver. Que décidez-vous ?

L'homme tremblait désormais, son corps était agité de convulsion. Son visage flasque était livide et la sueur ruisselait sur sa peau. Ielena grimaça sans chercher à se cacher cette fois. Au moins, ces menaces faisaient effet.

- Soixante dollars ? Demanda-t-il tremblant.

- Continuez comme ça et votre tête va rencontrer le bois de ce comptoir de façon violente et répétée.

L'aubergiste couina et s'agita encore plus mais Ielena le tenait d'un main ferme.

- Quarante ?

- Finalement, je pense que c'est plutôt mon genoux qui va venir frapper le peu de virilité que vous aillez de façon violente et répétée.

- Tren … Trente ?

- Vous pouvez faire mieux, j'en suis certaine.

- Vingt … ?

- Et bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Va pour Vingt Dollars !

Elle le lâcha et se recula à distance respectable pour retrouver son espace personnel. Elle chercha l'argent dans son sac et le tendit à l'aubergiste, assez fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main. L'homme se dépêcha de récupérer l'argent et lui tendit, autant qu'il lui jeta, la clé de la chambre n°3. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus faux qu'elle connaissait, avant de se retourner.

- Merci à vous pour votre gentillesse, lui lança-t-elle en montant les escaliers. Passer une bonne nuit !

Ielena trouva rapidement la chambre qui était, fort heureusement, en bien meilleur état que le reste du motel. L'aubergiste avait du avoir peur de sa réaction si il lui fournissait une chambre où les normes d'hygiène pouvait être remis en doute, et il avait eu raison. Cependant, la chambre était relativement bien entretenue mais à des milliers de kilomètres de celle du manoir Xavier. Celle-ci n'avait rien de grand et lumineuse. Elle était composé d'un petit lit une place dans un des coins, avec pour seuls autres meubles un petite armoire et une table de nuit.

Comme promis, à peine rentrée dans la chambre, elle se dirigea avec son sac dans la salle de bain, qui était aussi dépourvue de meubles que le reste du motel. Elle sortit sa carte d'identité et la passa sous l'eau froide dans l'évier. Et oui, elle ne rigolait pas avec l'hygiène. Une fois cela fait, elle entra dans la douche. Comme toujours, l'eau la détendit et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants sous le jet brûlant. Là, à l'abri des regards, elle laissa les larmes coulaient et se mêlaient à l'eau. Elle était fatiguée.

Elle sortit une demi heure plus tard, et alla directement se coucher, nue entre les draps frais. Au moins un bon point pour le motel. Elle espérait que le sommeil viendrait à elle assez vite car elle ne s'était pas reposée la nuit dernière avec le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait sur sa mère, mais celui-ci la fuyait. Encore une fois, il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour espérer sombrer entre les bras de Morphée.

Son téléphone sonna.

Elle se redressa doucement et l'attrapa. Elle l'avait placé sur l'oreiller à ses côtés, cherchant du réconfort dans la seule chose qui lui restait. Le nom qui s'afficha failli ébranler sa résolution de ne pas répondre. Raven. C'était la troisième fois que la polymorphe l'appelait depuis son départ. Ou sa fuite, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait. Dans tout les cas, l'ancienne fugitive n'avait pas une seule fois répondu, elle ne voulait pas entendre ces reproches, mais cela ne l'avait pas décourager et elle continuait à l'appeler.

Ielena regarda le portable sonnait et vibrer mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'allumer, ni pour l'éteindre. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Raven l'appelait. En fuyant son frère et son passé, elle abandonnait face à leur lutte contre Shaw. Elle les laissait seuls pour le combattre, au risque de mourir, alors qu'elle avait tant chercher à les défendre quelques jours auparavant. Elle en avait conscience et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas affronter la mutante. Celle-ci avait le pouvoir de la convaincre de revenir rien qu'en lui parlant. Entendre sa voix et ses reproches, c'était donner une réalité à sa fuite et au danger qu'ils courent.

Ses pensées dévièrent rapidement sur Charles. Lui, il ne l'avait pas appelé. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien et qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il ne l'acceptait pas, mais il le comprenait, elle l'avait vu dans son regard quand elle était parti. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle avait juste compliqué un peu plus la situation qui n'était déjà pas très simple. Même si elle n'avait pas fuit aujourd'hui, elle aurait fini par partir après la mort de Shaw. Elle ne serait pas restée avec eux.

Toutefois, Ielena ne savait pas comment interpréter le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle en était sûr. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, seulement des relations sans importance pour paraître le plus normal possible aux yeux de ceux qui se posaient des questions sur elle. Dans sa naïve enfance, elle avait cru au prince charmant venant sauver la princesse en détresse mais, maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, l'amour représentait une faiblesse qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cependant, ce qui la reliait au télépathe était encore plus indéfinissable que l'amour lui-même. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était senti mal à l'aise. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle le prenait pour une menace mais, en y réfléchissant, elle avait compris que c'était autre chose. Quand elle le voyait, elle devait se retenir de sourire devant sa joie de vivre contagieuse. Quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils riaient ensembles, elle se sentait entière ou presque. Quand elle percevait son regard posé sur elle, son cœur s'emballait soudainement. Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis son enfance se refermait quelque peu, mais restait toujours présent. Quelque chose avait changé en elle par le baiser échangé, et peut-être bien avant.

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Charles Xavier.

_Pas encore_, fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

**...**

Partie à huit heure du motel Bright de Washington, Ielena arriva à Cleveland en début d'après-midi. La ville-forêt était sa prochaine étape en direction de Los Angeles, où elle espérait s'établir pour quelques temps. La ville était assez loin de New York et Washington pour lui permettre de trouver une retraite bien méritée. Bien que cette ville n'était pas sur le chemin de sa destination, elle avait tenu à s'y arrêter. Elle y avait travaillé quelques temps, et c'est ici que vivait le mutant qui lui fournissait ses faux papiers et elle savait où le trouver.

Elle arrêta sa voiture devant le _Flannery's Pub_, un bar de quartier ouvert jour et nuit. Elle descendit de voiture et traversa tranquillement la route. Une voiture la klaxonna quand elle passa à côté, elle l'ignora et ouvrit la porte du bar … qui était rempli d'hommes. Elle stoppa net sous leur regard mais aussi sous la sensation familière qu'elle ressentit. Il y avait un mutant dans la pièce, elle le sentait de tout son être. Pourtant, quand elle chercha des yeux son ami, elle ne le trouva pas. Ce n'était donc pas sa présence qu'elle sentait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive. Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait ces habitudes et savait qu'il venait ici toutes les après-midi.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, ignorant les regards posés sur elle mais analysant la salle comme elle en avait autrefois l'habitude. Tout ces hommes puaient la normalité, faibles et ignorants. Elle s'essaya au comptoir. Un homme y était attablé devant un verre de whisky. Les cheveux noirs en pétard, la veste de cuir soulignant une forte musculature, et le cigare dans la main, il contemplait d'un air féroce le verre devant lui avant de lui jetait un regard mauvais à la jeune femme quand elle se plaça sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle lui renvoya son regard, ne voulant pas se laisser intimider, et il plissa les yeux surpris.

Ielena n'était pas là pour chercher les ennuis mais pour trouver un mutant, alors elle détourna le regard et appela le barman qui discutait un peu plus loin.

- Un Scotch, commanda-t-elle.

Et oui, un scotch à une heure de l'après-midi. Il faut savoir se fondre dans la masse.

Le barman fit glisser le verre vers elle, et la regarda fixement avant de fixer la boisson. Elle suivit son regard et remarqua un morceau de papier plié en deux et coincé sous le verre. De toute évidence, il était pour elle. Elle le prit et le déplia.

_Changez de siège. Ce mec est dangereux : un monstre._

Elle leva les yeux sur le barman qui fit un geste vers son voisin de tabouret, l'homme en cuir. Ainsi, c'était lui le mutant. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Elle aussi on l'avait traité de monstre autrefois et maintenant elle savait que les humains ne se traitaient pas de monstres entre eux. Ils avaient peur d'eux, tout comme ils avaient de ce qui leur était inconnu. Ielena détestait cette attitude.

- Ce n'est pas le seul monstre du coin, dit-elle au barman en faisant changer ses yeux de couleurs comme Raven.

L'homme se recula et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas vraiment effrayé comme l'aubergiste de la nuit dernière, il était juste surpris. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant à quel point elle était un danger pour eux, et son regard dévia sur le téléphone à sa droite.

- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, continua la jeune femme. Je veux juste boire et j'ai de quoi payer.

Il la jaugea un instant puis hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, dit-il. Pas dans mon bar.

- On est d'accord.

Elle lui sourit doucement, s'excusant silencieusement de lui avoir fait peur. Le barman hésita puis décida de la croire. Il lui renvoya son sourire et se tourna vers d'autres clients qui attendaient pour passer leur commandes. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se jouer sous leur yeux. Personne sauf le soit-disant _monstre_. Bien que la conversation ne soit faite à voix basse, il avait tout entendu et il se redressa sous son siège, menaçant.

- Je veux juste boire, répéta Ielena. Je ne suis pas une menace.

Elle agita son verre vers lui et se détourna. Elle essaya de l'oublier mais la curiosité face à la nouvelle mutation qu'elle devait avoir absorbé lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Cependant, chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, elle plongeait le sien dans son verre avant de le rediriger vers lui. Ce petit manège aurait pu durer longtemps, si l'autre mutant n'en avait pas eu mare.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

À son grand étonnement, la jeune femme se sentit comme une adolescente prise en faute et réprimandée par son père. _Seigneur_, pensa-t-elle, _depuis quand je me laisse intimider par un molosse ? Les muscles ne m'ont jamais fait peur jusque-là ! _Elle décida de se ressaisir avant de passer pour un pure idiote.

- Désolée, commença-t-elle, mais cet homme a dit que vous étiez un monstre. Pourquoi ?

Son regard lui donna envie de se tasser un peu plus sur son siège, ou se cacher carrément dessous. Pour peu, elle se serait donner des gifles devant son manque de courage inattendu.

- Alors ? Se força-t-elle à lui demander.

- Ça te concerne pas, _Gamine_.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! S'offusqua-t-elle, bien qu'elle se sente effectivement comme une gamine devant lui.

- Ah ouai, t'as quel âge ? Dix-sept ans ?

- Vingt-neuf ...

- Ça change rien. T'es quand même une gamine.

Complètement et irrévocablement surprise, Ielena ne tenta même pas de se mettre en colère. Elle éclata de rire, au grand étonnement de son camarade de beuverie. Enfin presque ... ils en étaient toujours au premier verre.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il un nouvelle fois.

- Vous avez l'air d'un gros nounours en manque d'attention, rit-elle en le poussant légèrement du coude.

Oui. Elle avait effectivement pété les plombs. Bien qu'elle ai bu moins d'un verre, elle se sentait presque en sécurité face à cette montagne de muscles, cet animal enragé. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle effronterie ou gaminerie, au choix, mais elle avait l'impression de retrouver son âme d'enfance. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à une figure paternel ou parce que, comme elle, c'était un marginal. En tout cas, son caractère était comme inversé.

_Barman, qu'as-tu mis dans mon verre ?_

_Le gros nounours en manque d'attention_ abandonna alors son air revêche et eut un petit, tout petit, sourire.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme gamine, dit-il.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, ironisa la jeune femme. Il n'y a pas plus étrange que moi.

- Tu te trompes. N'oublies pas, je suis un monstre.

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes un mutant.

- Un mutant ?!

- Oui, un … Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ielena grimaça devant sa bêtise. Selon lui, elle venait de le traiter de mutant. Normal qu'il se sente insulter.

- Ce n'est pas dans le mauvais sens du mot, se justifia-t-elle. On appelle _mutant_ les gens comme vous et moi, ceux qui ont des dons spéciaux. Ce n'est pas une monstruosité, une maladie ou une erreur de la nature. Au contraire, nous possédons des dons uniques et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Si cela fait de nous des monstres, nous pouvons en être fière.

Elle pensa directement au manoir Xavier et à ces habitants. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer leur image de son esprit.

- Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez sentis insulté. Ce n'était pas une insulte, c'est un compliment.

- Ne t'excuses pas, _Gamine_. C'est moi qui réagit trop vite.

Elle lui sourit doucement, retrouvant son sang-froid, et sa maturité par la même occasion.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait de vous un monstre ?

- Tu n'abandonne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais.

Il grimaça d'agacement et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Ielena jeta un coup d'œil vers le barman qui les observait, puis suivis du regard le geste du mutant. Il serra le poing et des griffes en os sortir d'entre ses doigts, au dos de sa main. Il les fit sortir un instant puis les _rangea_ de nouveau.

- Fascinant, chuchota Ielena. Et votre peau guérit à chaque fois ?

- Je me régénère et je ne vieillit pas.

- Vous êtes … immortel?

- En quelques sortes, dit-il avec lassitude.

_Oh non … _Elle n'avait aucune attention de devenir immortelle, elle ! Une vie comme la sienne, c'était déjà assez dure à supporter, pas besoin de rajouter l'éternité à sa longue liste de souffrance.

Elle commença à paniquer, et sa respiration s'accéléra, ce que Logan remarqua. C'est alors que les paroles de Charles et Erik lui revinrent en mémoire. _Nous pensons que votre mutation n'absorbe que celles qui ne modifient pas votre apparence définitivement mais celle qui demeure invisible, sauf quand vous le souhaitez bien sûr._ L'immortalité stoppe le vieillissement et met sur pause les changements physiques, c'était comme la modifié. Ielena ne pouvait donc pas être immortelle.

Elle souffla de soulagement, puis sembla se rappeler que c'était sur les épaules de cet homme que l'éternité pesait.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait de ne jamais vieillir ?

- C'est … dure, commença-t-il en s'étonnant lui-même de se confier à une inconnue. L'immortalité entraîne la solitude.

- Parfois, on a pas besoin d'être immortel pour être seul.

Il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait par cette mystérieuse phrase quand le portable de Ielena vibra. Elle le sortit de sa poche et son regard se figea sur le nom qui s'afficher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de stupeur, son cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi Erik l'appelait-il ?

- Tu ne réponds pas, Gamine ? Demanda le mutant à ses côtés.

Sa voix la sortit de sa surprise et elle posa le téléphone bien à plat devant elle. Elle leva le regard sur son voisin et il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle évitait de poser les yeux sur le portable qui vibrait toujours.

- C'est qui ?

- Mon frère, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Nos opinions divergent.

Elle le défia du regard de faire un seul commentaire, mais elle avait sous-estimé le mutant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es seule, constata-t-il. Tu sais, la solitude est une question de choix. Moi, j'ai choisis d'être seul parce que je suis dangereux et parce que j'ai perdu mon frère. Tu as la chance d'avoir encore le tien, profites-en. Être seul n'est pas un sort enviable, crois-moi.

- J'ai été seule pendant dix-huit ans, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, parce qu'il m'a retrouvé, il pense pouvoir reprendre là où ça s'est arrêté. Et puis, il n'est plus celui que j'ai connu.

- Tout le monde change en dix-huit ans.

- Sauf vous.

- Sauf moi, rit-il.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, elle avait reçu un message vocal.

- Appelles-le, continua le mutant.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi maintenant, il n'a plus rien à voir avec le frère qui me protégeait des monstres la nuit.

- Tu es sûr, _Gamine_ ?

- Erik était froid, dure et sarcastique, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Toi aussi.

Ielena ne sut pas quoi répondre. En quelques mots, le mutant venait de briser tout ses certitudes. _Toi aussi_. Oui, elle était ainsi elle aussi. La guerre avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, elle l'avait brisé. Mais pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Erik aussi avait vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle, mais lui il pouvait rajouter la mort de leur mère sur sa conscience. Ielena pensait lui en vouloir de ne plus être celui qu'elle avait connu, de lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'était trompée. La seule chose qu'il lui renvoyait, c'était sa propre image comme dans un miroir. Sa souffrance, ses peines, et sa solitude. _Son frère et elle étaient l'exact reflet de l'autre._

Elle jeta un regard au mutant qui l'observait et attrapa son téléphone. Elle devait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, alors elle lança le message vocal.

_**Ielena ? Tu n'a pas répondu, c'est que tu ne veux sûrement pas me parler. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, si tu avais répondu je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire. J'ai passé la nuit et la journée à me demander si oui ou non je devais t'appeler, ou seulement te laisser fuir loin de moi. Faut croire que j'avais pas vraiment envie que tu partes car voilà, je t'appelle. Je … Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu par ma faute. Charles m'a dit ce qui t'étais arrivé en Russie. Je ne savais pas ... Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai cru qu'on t'avais enlevé à moi, que tu étais morte. Je me suis trompé, et à cause de ça tu as souffert pendant dix-huit ans, alors que moi je cherchais désespérément à vous venger toi et **_**Mama**_**. Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté Shaw mais plutôt mon instinct, nous n'aurions pas été séparé. Tu vais raison quand tu as dit que je me voilais la face, que je me mentais à moi-même. Je pensais être assez fort pour affronter notre passé et combattre Shaw, mais je me suis trompé encore une fois. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. C'est ton souvenir qui m'a gardé en vie, et le désir de te venger qui m'a donné la force de combattre. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas réussir sans toi, tout comme je ne peux pas vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Alors j'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu veuilles bien me revenir, me reparler et me revoir. Je tuerais Shaw pour toi, et en la mémoire de ce que nous avons perdu. Et je t'attendrais. Trois semaines, six mois ou même Dix-huit autres années si il le faut. Mais j'attendrais toujours que tu me pardonnes. Je … Je t'aime, **_**kleine Schwester**_**. Reviens-nous.**_

Ielena reposa le téléphone sur le comptoir, la respiration saccadée. Elle s'était trompée. Erik n'était pas un inconnu. C'était son frère, son grand frère. Au fond de son cœur, elle l'avait toujours su. Lors de la mission en Russie, à travers son regard, il lui avait laissé voir sa peine et sa tristesse, et elle avait revu l'enfant d'autrefois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait en lui le passé et la famille qu'elle avait perdu mais aussi les souffrances qu'elle avait subi. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en lui leur moment passé, et leur joies de l'enfance. Le mal obstruait sa vision car, en apparence, Erik était devenu un homme froid et dure, un inconnu.

Erik ne représentait pas que ses souvenirs douloureux, il était aussi leurs moments de joies.

Elle se leva précipitamment et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Elle sortit l'argent pour payer sa boisson et se tourna vers le mutant, ne sachant pas comment lui exprimer sa gratitude. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, il avait compris.

- Tu prends la bonne décision, _Gamine_.

Elle tendit la main vers lui.

- Je m'appelle Ielena. Pas gamine.

- Logan, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ielena lui sourit, et commença à partir.

- Merci Logan, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit son regard posé sur elle alors qu'elle sortait du bar. Elle qui était venu pour trouver un mutant et une nouvelle identité, elle avait trouvé beaucoup mieux. Elle avait enfin les réponses à ses questions. Partir ou Rester ? Rester ou Partir ?

_Rester,_ sans aucun doute.

Sa famille, ses frères et sœurs mutants, avait besoin d'elle. Il était temps pour elle de faire abstraction du passé et de profiter de l'avenir. Avec sa famille.

…

Voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas du tout qu'en je posterais le prochain chapitre, avec la rentrée cela risque d'être difficile de faire aussi régulièrement ! Cependant, je vais essayé de le poster lundi avant le jour-J mais je ne vous promet rien !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir, mais aussi pour avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire pendant ces deux mois de vacances !

Bonne rentrée, et à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour …

Le chapitre 10 est là. _Enfin_. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette immense retard mais la rentrée a été très mouvementée. Entre la Philo (qui malheureusement ne se résume pas seulement au travail en cours mais aussi à la maison) et mes longues heures de cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir en avance comme prévu ! Donc voilà, j'espère que vous m'excuserais ce retard et ceux qui risquent de suivre.

Pour me rattraper et me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre plus long que prévu. Il fait presque le double de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin car il ne reste que quatre chapitre après celui-là ! Ainsi, je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ou de commenter cette histoire, et qui j'espère continuerons jusqu'à la fin ;)

**StarfleetGame **: Je suis contente que le chapitre et la rencontre avec Logan t'es plu :) et oui, Logan n'a pas qu'un côté animal. On oublie parfois à cause de son côté sauvage, que c'est un incompris avec un lourd passé, un peu comme Ielena (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien :P) Le message d'Erik n'était pas censé exister à l'origine mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux si c'était Erik lui même qui lui donné envie de rentrer et pas autre chose ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par leurs retrouvailles :) Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passé (si rentrée il y a ^^) Quant à moi, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires à chacun des chapitre (et histoires) que j'ai pu poster. Tu es d'un grand soutien pour moi :) A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre 10 :

Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes que Ielena était assise dans sa voiture à l'arrêt, face au manoir Xavier. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à descendre de son véhicule et à entrer dans la demeure pour affronter les mutants qui, connaissant le professer Xavier, devaient sans doute déjà savoir qu'elle était là à attendre une brusque illumination. Son regard s'arrêtait sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, comme si cela faisait des années et non quelques jours qu'elle n'était pas revenu dans ce lieu. Cependant, elle refusait de s'avancer plus en avant et de rentrer.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur, non, Ielena Lensherr n'avait jamais peur. Enfin, peut-être un peu … La raison de son hésitation, c'était qu'elle était certaine que les habitants du manoir n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts si elle débarquait la bouche en cœur juste après avoir fuit. Bien qu'elle était sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de la revoir, elle était quand même partie comme un voleuse et sans explications, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier. De plus, elle revenait aujourd'hui aussi vite qu'elle s'en était allé.

_Seigneur, je vais me faire tuer ..._

Pendant tout le trajet de retour de Cleveland à Washington, puis de Washington à New York, elle avait imaginé nombres de scénario de retour, dont l'un consistait à acheter de nombreux cadeaux aux mutants pour les amadouer. _L'espoir fait vivre_. Malheureusement, aucun ne semblait réalisable et efficace contre eux et elle commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi les relations humaines étaient-elle si compliquées ? Elle se le demandait vraiment car, aujourd'hui, tout son courage pour affronter ses _amis_ avait brusquement déserté. Pourtant la veille, en sortant du _Flannery's Pub_, tout était clair dans sa tête. Elle allait rentrer au manoir, elle allait demander pardon à son frère et ensemble ils allaient combattre Shaw, un point c'est tout. Sauf que la théorie avait l'air beaucoup plus simple que la pratique car, à cet instant, elle bloquait.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû hésiter. _Après tout ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient la punir, n'est-ce pas ?_

La jeune femme soupira et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir avant que sa paranoïa ne s'accentue. Elle descendit du véhicule, et respira à plein poumon l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle était enfin chez elle et, maintenant, elle se demandait comment elle avait eu la force de partir loin de tout ça. La première chose à faire pour elle était de retrouver son frère, et de lui parler. C'était lui le premier concerné par cette affaire, il était aussi la raison de sa fuite. Il méritait des explications. Elle utilisa sa télépathie et étendit son esprit vers le manoir pour le trouver. Erik était dans la bibliothèque avec Charles. Son esprit toucha celui du télépathe sans le vouloir et, par les yeux de son frère, elle le vit clairement redressé la tête. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste. Il attendait que ce soit elle qui vienne à eux. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et bien trop tôt à son goût, elle se retrouva devant la porte de bois. Elle savait que Charles attendait qu'elle entre mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre actuellement, elle était figé sur place. Elle envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de faire demi-tour mais, dans un brusque sursaut de courage et de stupidité, elle frappa.

- Entre.

La voix du télépathe la tira de son immobilité. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et Erik se figea, la main toujours au-dessus du jeu d'échec. Ils se fixèrent en silence alors que Charles se reculait dans son siège, les observant un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, il en avait été persuadé quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il l'avait appelé, mettant toute fierté de côté pour ne penser qu'à sa sœur. Pleine de haine soit elle, Ielena ne pouvait résister aux supplications de l'allemand.

- _Schwester_ ? Hésita celui-ci, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Elle était là face à lui. Elle n'était pas dans n'importe quelle ville des États-Unis. Elle était là, avec lui, au manoir. Erik se leva précipitamment et s'en réfléchir. Plus rien n'apportait pour lui à par le fait qu'elle soit là, qu'elle est acceptée de revenir près de lui. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire engueuler, son frère se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui.

Ielena hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ce simple geste. La première et dernière étreinte qu'elle avait reçu depuis la guerre était celle du professeur, et elle n'avait pas été qu'amicale. Finalement, elle décida de répondre à celle de Erik et passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'enserrait. Ce geste aurait dû être étrange pour elle après tout ce temps loin de lui et toute cette haine inutile, pourtant elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'avait quitté ses bras. Elle était de nouveau chez elle et elle comptait bien y rester et en profiter. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit enfin.

- Ne fais plus jamais une peur pareil, entendit-elle près de son oreille. Ne part plus jamais loin de moi.

- Je reste Erik, murmura-t-elle. Je te le promet.

- Et je te promet de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, conclut-il.

Elle sortit de ses bras et lui sourit comme pour signer leur accord. Sourire qui partit très vite quand elle compris que c'était à elle maintenant de mettre sa fierté de côté désormais. La peur et l'orgueil n'avaient plus leur place ici.

- Je … Je suis désolée Erik, commença-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû partir aussi vite, j'aurais dû venir te voir pour qu'on en discute mais, à la place, j'ai préféré fuir comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi, disons que c'était la faute de mon foutu instinct de survie. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir retourner à mon ancienne vie ou, du moins, m'en créer un nouvelle mais je me suis trompée. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans vous tous à mes côtés.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- J'ai paniqué et … et je me suis montrée égoïste. J'ai oublié que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir souffert dans cet histoire. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre survie loin de tout ce qui me rappelait mon passé et mes souffrance. Puis quand j'ai reçu ton message, et qu'un … ami m'a fait prendre conscience que nous étions pareil toi et moi, j'ai compris que je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Tu es ma famille, _mein Bruder. _Tu es tout ce qui me reste et … et je t'ai fuis par peur. Je vivais avec la peur constante de revivre notre passé, sans penser au joie de l'avenir. Un avenir à tes côtés, et à ceux de nos amis.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Erik.

L'allemand posa la main sur son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Leur yeux bleu-gris se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Tu es là maintenant, la rassura-t-il. C'est le plus important.

Le sourire que son frère lui donna rassura la jeune femme plus que n'importe quelles paroles.

Erik se recula alors. Elle se tourna vers Charles qui s'était levé de son siège et avançait vers elle. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit-il.

- En effet, c'est bon de revenir.

Ils se lâchèrent, sentant le regard de Erik sur eux. Ils étaient tout les deux assez gênés, surtout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Ielena avait imaginé cette scène de nombreuses fois. Elle n'était pas prête à se lancer ainsi dans une relation mais il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent pour éclaircir la situation. Charles, quant à lui, ne souhaitait pas brusquer la jeune femme alors il lui murmura un simple _plus tard_. Lui non plus ne savait pas où cette histoire les mènerait et il était conscient qu'ils devaient en parler avec que leur relation actuelle n'en pâtisse.

- Allons nous asseoir.

Erik les ramena à la réalité, et ils suivirent sont conseil. Tout les trois s'assirent sur les fauteuils près de la cheminé allumée.

- Qu'as-tu fait depuis ton départ ? Demanda Charles à la mutante.

Ielena réfléchit un instant, elle n'était pas très à l'aise de confier qu'elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de fuir à l'autre bout du pays et même du monde si il l'avait fallu. Elle décida cependant de dire la vérité et de ne rien cacher de son histoire. Une relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou fraternelle, ne pouvait commencer sur un mensonge.

- J'avais l'intention de partir pour Los Angeles.

- Le plus loin possible de nous, précisa le télépathe.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai d'abord passé la nuit à Washington, dans un motel miteux et avec pour seul compagnie un aubergiste crasseux et pervers.

- Per … ? S'offusqua Erik. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu vas bien ?

Ielena fixa intensément son frère et son instinct de protection subitement réveillé. Il semblait en colère, peut-être aurait-elle dû ne rien dire sur ce passage. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. De plus, son frère n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à s'inquiéter. Charles fronçait les sourcils.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis capable de défendre toute seule. Je suis une mutante, et ce n'était qu'un humain. Tout c'est bien passé, et je suis repartie le lendemain matin en pleine forme. Je suis allée à Cleveland dans un bar de quartier pour trouver un ami qui me doit un service.

- Quel bar ? L'interrogea Charles.

- Le _Flannery's Pub_.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice. _Encore_, pensa la jeune femme. _Je croyais qu'ils avaient abandonné cette pratique. Pire que des gamins._

- Nous connaissons ce bar, la renseigna le télépathe. Nous y sommes allé pour recruter un mutant avant de venir te chercher. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, nous avons été ...

- Rembarrer ? Suggéra Erik avec ironie.

- On va dire ça comme ça, rit-il. Le mutant n'a pas été très coopératif.

- J'en est rencontré un aussi. Logan. Il n'a pas non plus été très aimable au début. Lui aussi, il a été traité de monstres par les humains. Il a été rejeté par la société. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de revenir. Si je n'avais pas croisé sa route, je serais en ce moment quelque part entre Washington et Los Angeles, et nos routes ne seraient plus jamais croisés. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai écouté ton message Erik. Sans Logan, je l'aurais sûrement effacé sans même prendre la peine de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Elle se sentait honteuse de dire tout ça, de tout dévoiler même ses hésitations, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix en ne leur cachant rien. Son regard glissa sur les deux hommes qui la contemplait.

- Je ne voulais pas revenir, avoua-t-elle. Pourtant, maintenant que je suis de retour, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir. Tout ce que je peux désirer ici, au manoir. Une maison, une famille et des amis.

Face à son frère et au télépathe, assise dans la bibliothèque du manoir Xavier, elle sentait que pour la première fois en dix-huit ans elle respirait à nouveau. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait se reposer sur d'autres personnes et alléger le poids sur ses épaules car elle avait une famille. Elle se sentait revivre, elle se sentait entière.

…

Ielena quitta les deux mutants après près d'une heure de discutions parfois houleuses et parfois plus détendues. Ils avaient ris et parlé sans dissimulations ou faux-semblants. Il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux. Afin de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois, Erik et elle repartaient sur de nouvelles bases. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et les années qu'ils avaient perdu mais ils pouvaient s'en créer de nouvelles, faites de souvenirs plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que Ielena s'était rendu compte qu'il lui fallait désormais trouvé les jeunes mutants pour les informer de son retour, Moira étant parti à Washington voir le directeur de la CIA pour demander des informations sur Shaw. Connaissant Raven et leurs amis, elle aurait beaucoup d'explications à donner. Alors, elle décida de passer par sa chambre avant d'aller les retrouver.

Elle déposa son sac sur son lit et commença à sortir ses affaires et les ranger à leur place. Cette fois, elle était presque certaine que celles-ci ne sortiraient pas de cette chambre avant bien longtemps. Elle n'avait as l'intention de repartir bientôt. Une fois Shaw emprisonné, ou tué, tout les mutants reviendrons au manoir pour décider de leur avenir. Ielena espérait qu'ils choisiront de rester plus longtemps ensemble. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour vivre.

Elle utilisa sa télépathie, et trouva les autres mutants. Par chance, ils étaient tous réunis dans le parc du manoir. Quand elle arriva, ils étaient tous assis en rond sur l'herbe verte. Ils semblaient s'amuser avec leur mutation car la polymorphe prenait des apparences divers, Hank avait enlevé ses chaussures et Sean utilisait ses puissantes cordes vocales pour pousser ses amis en arrière, et surtout Alex.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, les observant avec amusement, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de distance. Ce fut Hank qui remarqua le premier sa présence en tournant la tête pour observé Raven. Il lui sourit avec joie en se rendant compte qu'elle était bien de retour et qu'elle ne les avait pas abandonné à leur sort. C'est ce sourire qui attira l'attention de la jeune polymorphe qui se retourna en se demandant à qui d'autre qu'elle le scientifique pouvait bien sourire.

- Salut, lança Ielena bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose à dire dans un moment pareil.

Raven perdit toute bonne humeur et se précipita vers l'allemande. Cependant, et contrairement à Erik et Charles, ce n'était pas pour lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle se mit à les insulter elle et _ses maudites peurs_, argumentant que c'était _vachement lâche de partir en laissant son adorable frère sans nouvelles, _et en les laissant seuls pour combattre _un psychopathe de guerre en manque d'admiration. _

Ielena l'écouta, encaissant les reproches les uns après les autres sans rien dire. La jeune femme avait parfaitement raison, elle en avait conscience. Elle comprit que son frère avait fait part de leur passé et de leur lien car Raven semblait en connaître beaucoup sur elle et sur ses actes.

- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu n'a pas répondu ! S'exclama soudain la polymorphe. Pourquoi ?! Je croyais qu'on étais amie, peut-être même sœur, mais visiblement je me suis trompée !

- Raven.

- Et dire que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, me demandant sans arrêt où tu étais. Et toi, tu reviens du jour au lendemain avec un _salut_. Un _salut _!

- Raven …

- Mais le pire, le pire !, c'est que tu prends même pas la peine de te justifier et de nous expliquer. Tu restes planter là sans rien dire ! Comment peux-tu être si …

- Raven !

- Quoi ?!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Ielena avait l'intention de dire au début. Elle pensait plus à un truc dans le genre _tu parles trop_ ou _respire, _mais c'était sorti tout seul. Toutefois, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça car Raven stoppa net tout mouvement et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A la place, les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle se jeta dans ses bras ne souhaitant plus jamais la lâcher.

Ielena aussi lui avait manqué, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre sans passer pour une enfant. Depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Raven avait senti que l'allemande n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle représentait une part importante de la Division X. Elle était une ancienne réfugié de guerre prenant à cœur la sauvegarde de leur vie et de leur ignorance de la souffrance, elle était celle qui atténuait les tensions autant qu'elle en créait et, surtout, elle était la grande sœur qu'ils avaient tous rêvés d'avoir un jour. Savoir qu'elle était partie sans leur avoir dit au revoir avait été un sacré coup pour eux.

- Raven, tu m'étouffes, grogna la mutante.

La polymorphe la lâche immédiatement et lui sourit doucement. Les deux femmes se tournèrent ensuite vers les trois garçons, toujours assis dans l'herbe et qui les observaient tranquillement. Rave alla retrouver sa place dans le cercle, après s'être assurée que son amie la suivait bien. Celle-ci prit place entre Alex et Sean, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver la polymorphe en fuyant vers un endroit beaucoup plus tranquille.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda finalement Hank.

Ielena soupira légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas se répéter ainsi, surtout quand elle devait expliquer ses propres erreurs. Sa fierté en prenait un coup à chaque fois. Après tout, elle était revenue, c'était le principale mais elle leur devait des explications à eux aussi alors elle leur fit le même récit que celui qu'elle avait fait à son frère et au télépathe. Cependant, contrairement à l'heure précédente, elle remplit son récit de nombreux détails, ce dont les jeunes mutants raffolaient. Elle n'oublia rien.

Elle parla de sa peur de souffrir, et de ce qui l'a conduit à fuir loin d'eux. Elle leur décrit avec de nombreuses précisions son voyage jusqu'à Washington, où elle oscillait sans cesse entre culpabilité et chagrin immense, puis le motel Bright et son aubergiste. Elle leur raconta ensuite sa étrange rencontre avec un animal sauvage du nom de Logan, et de la nouvelle mutation qu'elle avait reçu. Elle finit son récit en leur faisant part de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait comprit à quel point sa nouvelle famille faisait parti d'elle, et de ce qui l'avait décidé de revenir.

Quand elle eut fini, ils gardèrent tous le silence. Ielena avait le regard dans le vide, pensant au mutant du _Flannery's Pub_ et à ce que cet inconnu avec fait pour elle. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante de l'avoir ramenée à la raison car grâce à lui elle avait retrouvé sa place dans ce monde. Secrètement, elle espéra la revoir un jour afin de le remercier et peut-être même lui offrir une place à leur côtés. Elle n'était la seule mutante à avoir vécu en solitaire loin de tout.

Finalement, ce fut Sean qui ramena la conversation. La partie sur la nouvelle mutation de la jeune femme l'avait rendu très curieux.

- Montre-nous, lui demanda-t-il en parlant de son don.

Ielena sourit. Décidément, les jeunes avaient le sens de la priorité. Elle serra les poings et se concentra. Elle n'avait pas encore essayer de faire sortir ses _griffes _depuis sa rencontre avec le mutant, elle était bien trop pressée et stressée de revenir au manoir Xavier. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même plus penser à la mutation à partir du moment où elle était sortie du bar.

Elle se concentra donc, et sentit la peau entre ses doigts se déchirait alors qu'un léger fourmillement remontait dans son bras. Ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse, c'était juste étonnant. Le déchirement aurait dû lui faire mal mais c'était comme si sa peau s'anesthésiait d'elle même. Étrangement, et contrairement à Logan, ce n'était pas des griffes en os qui sortirent du dos de sa main mais, bel et bien, des os en métal.

Sur l'instant, elle ne comprit pas comment c'était possible puis l'explication vint d'elle même. Le corps humain absorbait près de 20% de fer grâce aux aliments que les humains consommaient chaque jour. Or, Ielena possédait le don de contrôler les métaux quand bon lui semblait. Inconsciemment, son corps avait dû utiliser le fer de ses os et de ses organes pour transformer des simples griffes d'os en machines à tuer. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment une telle dose de métal avait pu atterrir dans son organisme.

Alex ricana, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Félicitations _Le Fauve_, dit-il en se tournant vers Hank et en lui trouvant par la même occasion un nouveau surnom. Tu n'es plus la seule bête du coin.

Raven et Sean éclatèrent de rire, alors que Ielena et Hank se regardaient tout en se demandant si ils devaient se sentir insulté ou se joindre à l'hilarité générale. La mutante rétracta doucement ses griffes et la peau entre ses doigts se ressouda immédiatement. _Sûrement un effet secondaire de sa mutation_, pensa-t-elle. Elle échangea alors un regard complice avec le scientifique face à elle, regard qui aurait pu faire frémir de jalousie Erik et Charles si ils avaient été présents. Hank et elle se sourirent, amusés, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers _Havok_.

Ielena utilisa sa mutation et souleva Alex dans les airs grâce au métal présent sur sa veste et sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Celui-ci hurla soudainement en se sentant quitter le sol et lui ordonna de le poser au sol, entraînant un nouveau fou rire chez ses amis. L'allemande et le scientifique se levèrent pendant que _Mystique_ et _Le Hurleur _se roulaient par terre.

Ielena fit tourner sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve la tête à l'envers à la hauteur de leur yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son front. Elle lui lança une faible dose d'électricité dans le corps. Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour qu'il en souffre mais ça lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête et provoqua une sourde démangeaison dans tout son corps semblable à des chatouillements. Alex se mit à gigoter avec force et à se frotter, la tête toujours en bas. Il se retenait difficilement de rire et de crier en même temps, lui qui avait toujours été chatouilleux.

Hank et la jeune femme, debout devant lui, profitèrent pleinement de leur petit vengeance car Alex, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, les suppliait de le faire descendre. Ce n'est que quand il s'excusa et leur demanda pardon qu'ils consentirent à le reposer par terre. Une fois les pieds sur le sol, et la tête de nouveau dans le bon sens, il s'écroula sur le sol se tenant le ventre aux côtés de Raven et Sean. Les deux mutants se permirent alors de rire et se retrouvèrent sur le sol avec les autres. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

- Nous sommes sauvés ! Cria tout à coup Sean.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, curieux. Il leur sourit en grand, se retenant à grand peine de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Ben ouai, commença-t-il. Quand Shaw arrivera en Russie avec ses potes, Ielena les soulèvera tous dans les airs et on les fera mourir de rire. Littéralement !

Bien que l'idée ne soit en aucun cas faisable, elle les fit bien rire et, grâce à l'idiotie du Hurleur, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe. Cette fois, ils prirent un peu plus de temps à se calmer. Quand ce fut fait, ils restèrent allongés sur le dos en contemplant le soleil qui entamait sa descente dans le ciel. Un silence bienfaisant s'installa entre eux. Ielena secoua la tête et sourit bêtement devant leur immaturité à tout, elle y comprit. Avec eux, elle retrouvait son âme d'enfance et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Je crois que Sean a raison, dit finalement Raven.

- Je ne crois pas que faire mourir Shaw de rire soit la solution, ironisa Ielena en tournant la tête vers sa jeune amie.

La polymorphe sourit à son tour, les yeux toujours fixés sur les nuages. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne rit. Ils sentaient que la conversation prenait un tour beaucoup plus sérieux alors ils attendirent que Raven reprenne.

- Je parlais de ta présence, lança-t-elle. Nous n'avons aucune chance sans toi à nos côtés. Quand tu es partie, j'ai cru que c'était terminé pour nous. Tu sais ce que c'est de se battre face à un adversaire, tu connais la guerre. Nous non. Tu es la plus puissant d'entre nous, et tu es sans aucun doute plus puissante que Shaw …

Ielena garda le silence attendant la suite.

- Charles et Erik nous ont dit ce que Shaw t'avait fait, et nous avons vu la manière dont il a tué Darwin. Si tu a bien absorbé son don à lui aussi, tu es la seule qui puisse le vaincre. Car sa mutation ajouté à celle d'Alex, de Charles et d'Erik, tu deviens invincible.

- Oui, je possède sa mutation mais jamais je m'en suis servi Raven.

- Pourquoi ?

L'allemande se redressa et s'assit. Elle posa les yeux sur la polymorphe qui se redressa elle aussi pendant que les garçons les fixaient.

- Je refuse d'être comme lui. J'ai vu ce que ce monstre pouvait faire. Utiliser sa mutation, ce serait avoir un point commun avec lui et je refuse de lui ressemblait. Je ne l'utiliserais qu'une seule et unique fois. Quand je mettrais fin à sa misérable existence, afin qu'il sache ce qu'est la douleur.

- La CIA veut qu'on le ramène vivant, lui rappela Hank.

Les mutants étaient de nouveau assis en cercle. C'était une discussion sérieuse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre à la légère.

- Le ramener vivant c'est lui donner une chance de nous tuer, expliqua Ielena. Il n'hésitera pas quand il nous verra, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'hésiter car c'est notre vie que nous mettons en jeu. Et quand bien même nous réussirions, rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne réussira pas à s'échapper dans quelques semaines, mois ou années, avec pour seul désir se venger de nous et des familles que vous fonderez. La CIA n'a rien à faire de nous. Quand se sera finit, nous ne serons qu'une menace de plus pour eux. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Ils ne répondirent pas, ils savaient qu'elle avait raison. Quoique disent la CIA ou Charles, quoique leur dise leur conscience et leur innocence, c'était eux ou Shaw. La pitié les rendaient peut-être humains mais Shaw, lui, avait perdu son humanité depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils puissent lui laisser ne serais-ce qu'une infime chance de rédemption. Dans quelques jours à peine, ils allaient devoir faire un choix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit la jeune femme en se remettant debout, quoiqu'il arrive vous ne serez jamais seuls. Charles, Erik et moi-même, nous serons toujours à vos côtés. Profitez de cette journée les jeunes, amusez-vous et ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à vous.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle était, certes, heureuse d'être de nouveau parmi eux mais son désir de silence et de solitude n'avaient pas brusquement disparu. Maintenant qu'elle avait revu tout le monde et qu'elle s'était fait pardonner par eux, il était temps qu'elle se pardonne à elle-même ses trop nombreuses erreurs de ces dernières années et de ces dernières jours. Elle laissa donc les jeunes mutants réfléchir sur ses dernières paroles et partit vers un endroit en particulier. Quelques pas plus loin, elle entendit des rires reprendre leur droit sur le silence et elle sut que ses amis suivaient ses conseils et avaient fait abstraction de leurs peurs.

Elle sourit, attendrie et fière comme une mère.

Ielena marcha avec calme tout en s'éloignant du manoir à chaque pas. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour fuir. Elle s'imprégnait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle remettait de l'ordre dans son cœur trop de fois brisé. À chacun des pas qu'elle faisait, elle disait au revoir à un moment particulièrement douloureux de sa vie et bonjour à l'avenir. À chacun de ses pas, elle revivait.

_Un pas … _Vergiss es _la tristesse_.

Elle avait six ans et c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait autant, première d'une longue série. Elle se revit à Liepzig, son village natale, en pleur devant le petit corps sans vie de son vieux chien qui avait été à ses côtés durant toute sa jeune vie. Elle se revit d'allonger près de lui et lui criait de revenir et de ne pas la laisser seule. C'était son plus vieil ami et il l'abandonnait.

Puis, son père s'était assis à sa droit et avait attendu toute le nuit qu'elle se calme. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait couché dans son petit lit d'enfant. Il lui avait alors parlé de leur vie, de ces personnes qui y entrent et qui en sortent sans que l'on puisse rien n'y faire et de cet autre monde qui s'appelle le paradis. Elle s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que son propre monde était tel que ce fameux paradis.

_Deux pas … _Vermisst _la peur._

Elle avait onze ans. Elle suppliait, elle criait, elle se débattait. Un nazi la frappa au visage quand elle le mordit à sang. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que les soldats d'Hitler mettait à sac la maison qui les avait accueillis et la tirait pour la sortir à l'extérieur. La peur, une peur intense qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là, courrait dans ses veines et lui glaçait le sang. _Mama ! Vater ! Mein Bruder !_ Son monde si beau, si juste, s'écroulait tandis qu'on la balançait à l'arrière d'un camion avec sa famille.

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement, emportant avec elles tout espoir. Elle relevait alors la tête et croisait le regard de son grand frère prostré dans un coin du fourgon. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre depuis qu'il s'était battu pour protéger leur mère. À coté de lui, leurs parents étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle se levait et se blottit dans les bras de son Erik, _sein bruder_. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, surtout quand il la serrait à son tour contre lui. Elle avait laissé la fatigue l'emporter vers le sommeil. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout irait bien.

_Cinq pas … _Begraben _la souffrance._

La peur fit place à l'incompréhension quand son regard se tournait vers sa mère qui s'écroulait sur le parquet du petit bureau d'Auschwitz. Ses yeux se posaient sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de ce corps désormais sans vie. La douleur prenait le pas sur l'incompréhension. Elle venait de perdre sa dernière trace d'innocence. Aucune larmes ne coulaient, et quand elle tourna la tête vers le Monstre seuls la souffrance et la rage étaient présent dans son regard. Un regard qui fit frémir d'horreur son nouvel ennemi. Il avait créé un monstre à son image.

Elle a ensuite fermé les yeux, repassant dans son esprit son dernier anniversaire dans la cave de sa dernière demeure. Elle imaginait l'espace d'un instant être de nouveau entourée de sa famille, son frère et sa mère à ses côtés. Puis son frère la prenant dans ses bras. Elle souriait encore, la douleur effaçait pour un temps, quand le Monstre tira. Quand elle arrêta la balle à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Quand elle décida de se venger.

_Onze pas … _Ausgeglichen _la trahison._

Elle avait douze ans, presque treize, et l'esprit d'une adulte ayant trop vécu. Elle fixait le Monstre qui souriait face à elle, refusant de croire ce qu'il lui annonçait. Refusant de penser qu'il puisse l'avoir abandonné mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge. Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait trahis. Il était parti, la laissant seule dans cet enfer. Son dernier espoir, sa dernière attache à son passé, l'avait quitté et désormais elle était seule. Elle avait mal. Elle se sentais trahis.

Seize longue années plus tard et pour la première fois, les yeux fixés sur son frère dans une résidence en Russie, ce sentiment de trahison partait en fumée. _Ma petite sœur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'était qu'une enfant mais, parfois, ses traits s'interposent à ceux de ton visage et j'en viens à me demander si tu n'es pas elle. À l'espérer. _C'était son frère, son grand frère. Elle aussi se prenait à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, et vague d'amour fraternel montait dans son cœur.

_Dix-neuf pas … _Gelöscht _la colère._

Elle avait vingt-neuf ans, et une âme de mille ans. À cet instant, elle le haïssait. La colère contrôlait son esprit alors qu'elle annonçait qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il se mentait à lui même, alors qu'elle lui balançait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Une colère son nom qui se renforçait de secondes en secondes, au fur et à mesure que son frère niait de l'avoir abandonné et essayait de se justifier. Une colère renforçait par dix-huit années de souffrance.

_J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. C'est ton souvenir qui m'a gardé en vie, et le désir de te venger qui m'a donné la force de combattre … Et je t'attendrais. Trois semaines, six mois ou même Dix-huit autres années si il le faut. Mais j'attendrais toujours que tu me pardonnes. Je … Je t'aime, _kleine Schwester_. Reviens-nous. _Sa colère n'avait plus eu besoin d'être, et les explications étaient inutiles. Ces quelques paroles étaient tout ce don elle avait eu besoin pour faire demi-tour.

_Trente-sept pas …_ Nimmermehr _la solitude_.

Elle avait vingt-et-un ans la dernière et seule fois où la solitude lui avait pesé à un point inimaginable. Elle venait de fuir la France, après s'être fait son premier ami un télépathe qui l'avait hébergé. Une nouvelle fois elle se retrouvait seule, elle prenait conscience de se misérable vie. Pour la première fois, elle ne voulait plus vivre. Pour la première fois, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle n'était personne, elle n'avait personne. Elle ne voyait plus l'utilité de vivre pour toujours fuir.

Et elle les avait rencontré. Elle avait vingt-neuf ans, elle avait un famille. Elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait eu Charles et Erik dans son petit appartement de New York et tout c'était enchaîné. Deux jours plus tard, elle se trouvait en compagnie de gens comme elle et elle avait un nouveau but. Le jour suivant, elle sauvait son frère et se rendait compte à quel point les mutants comptait pour elle. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon du manoir. Ensemble et unis dans un même but. Ils étaient tous là.

Elle avait une famille.

Erik son grand frère. Raven, la si gentille Raven. Hank le scientifique. Alex le turbulent. Sean le clown. Et Charles, son Charles.

Ielena ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la parabole qui lui faisait face au loin. Ses pas l'avaient emmené naturellement vers l'endroit où elle avait pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire pivoter la tour de métal qui était resté fermement planté dans le sol car elle n'avait pas trouvé la partie sereine de son esprit comme Erik. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête.

Elle se redressa et tendit les mains droit devant elle. Elle sentait le métal qui l'attirait comme une flamme et quand elle se concentra un peu plus, elle réussit même à sentir le fer dans ses propres mains ce qui l'a fit sourire. Elle se sentait forte et elle était en paix.

Ielena sentit alors une douce tension se propager dans ses os et ses muscles. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle ferma les yeux, et revit le visage de tout ceux qui avaient croisé sa route et qui l'avaient aidé à avancer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était prête. La parabole se mit à grincer puis doucement, elle tourna sur elle même. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tour de métal était positionnée face à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tant elle se sentait en pleine forme et libérée.

- Bravo, je savais que tu pouvais y arriver.

Son rire s'éteignit et elle se retourna en vitesse. Charles se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et devait être là depuis un petit bout de temps vu la façon dont il lui souriait. À vrai dire, il l'avait vu s'éloigner des jeunes mutants et se diriger ici. Il l'avait donc suivis, et avait compris que sa route vers la parabole n'était une promenade normal. Il avait senti le côté solennel du moment et avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. Cependant, quand il l'avait vu tourner la parabole, il n'avait pu se retenir de faire un commentaire. Maintenant, tout les deux se regardaient, un peu gêné.

- Je ne pensais pas réussir, dit Ielena en rompant le silence. J'avais juste l'impression que c'était le bon moment de réessayer.

- A quoi as-tu penser ?

- A toi.

Elle avait répondu automatiquement sans chercher à réfléchir. Elle rougit franchement au sourire que le télépathe lui fit. C'était le même sourire que celui qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'elle les accompagne en Russie. _Le_ fameux sourire contre lequel ne peut résister. Plus tard, elle nierait avoir rougit comme une adolescente en pleine puberté, tout comme elle ferait semblant d'avoir oublier cette conversation mais, là, elle devait surtout essayer de rattraper son erreur !

- Enfin c'est … c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais à toi, c'est vrai … souvent … trop souvent … un peu tout les jours d'ailleurs … Bref, c'est pas le sujet. Je … je pensais aussi aux autres. Erik, Raven et les garçons ! À tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connaît. Pas que tu n'ai rien fait non plus, hein ! Tu a fait beaucoup aussi, c'est pour ça que je pensais à toi … Et aux autres ! Parce que je pensais à vous tous en même temps, tu vois ?!

Elle jeta un regard un regard désespéré au télépathe qui se retenait de rire.

- Je m'enfonce c'est ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Légèrement, ironisa-t-il avant de rire.

Ielena rougit encore plus et se détourna pour faire face à la parabole. Elle s'appuya contre le muret qui entourait la propriété, le regard posait sur le soleil couchant. Charles s'avança vers elle et prit place à côtés d'elle. Ensemble, ils observèrent le soleil rougir l'horizon pendant quelques minutes. C'est le temps qui fallu à la jeune femme pour arrêter de rougir et d'entamer une nouvelle phrase sans bégayer. Elle semblait avoir retrouver un semblant de sang-froid.

- S'il-te-plaît, Charles, faisons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais elle évitait consciencieusement son regard.

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton départ, dit-il malgré l'envie de fuir de son amie.

La dite-amie soupira. Elle ne souhaitait pas en parler parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en dire. Ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est qu'ils avaient agis pas instinct sans faire attention au conséquence sur leur relation et elle s'en voulait. Cependant, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça.

- Je crois que … que c'était une erreur, commença-t-elle avec réticence. Je ...

- Stop, la coupa Charles. Ne dit pas que c'était une erreur, tu sais que c'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si s'en était une !

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il était beaucoup plus facile de lui résister si elle se mettait en colère. Pas qu'elle veuille lui résister loin de là. Elle avait sacrément envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras, d'embrasser cette bouche si tentante, de … Elle secoua la tête voyant ses pensées s'éparpiller. Là n'était pas le propos. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre en péril leur relation pour une histoire qui ne durera sûrement pas, tout comme ils ne pouvaient pas mettre en péril l'amitié entre Erik et Charles si ce dernier sortait avec la sœur du premier.

- C'était une erreur, répéta-t-elle avec force le dos toujours tourné au télépathe. On se connaît depuis quoi ? Deux semaines grand max ? Je ne peux pas me lancer dans quelque chose alors qu'on se connaît depuis si peu de temps.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur Charles.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte à quel point il était proche d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Son odeur l'entoure et, encore une fois, elle eut envie de s'accrocher à lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher mais sa raison lui empêcha de faire le dernier pas vers lui.

- Si tu as peur, persista-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur, insista-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'aimer, de t'attacher ?

- Je ne refuse pas de m'attacher Charles ! Et puis qui parle d'amour ? D'accord je ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelques choses entre nous, une vague attirance sans doute, mais ça ne peut pas être de l'amour, pas en si peur de temps. Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au conte de fée, et encore moins au coup de foudre. Je ne t'ai …

Les lèvres du télépathe se posant sur les siennes, et des bras venant entourer sa taille, la coupèrent en plein élan alors qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins qu'elle essayait de le persuader et elle avec. Car, pour être honnête, elle en était doucement et sûrement en train de tomber amoureuse du télépathe. Elle envisagea donc, le temps d'un battement, de répondre à son baiser mais déjà il se reculait.

- Ose me dire que tu n'a pas ressentis la même chose que moi à cet instant, que rien ne nous lie. Je partirais et on oubliera toute cette histoire.

Ielena ne répondit pas, même si elle était persuadé qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle ne ressentais rien quand elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle était incapable de lui dire qu'il se méprenait sur ses sentiments parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, tout comme elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord restaurer un équilibre dans sa vie avant de se lancer dans une relation. Elle voulait lui dire, pourtant, elle décida de profiter de l'instant. Les explications viendraient après.

Elle se suréleva et embrassa le télépathe. Ce n'était pas passionnel, juste doux. A travers ce baiser, elle lui montrait ces sentiments tout en lui demandant pardon d'avoir peur. Car oui, elle avait peur. Elle passa donc ses mains dans le cou de Charles et les posa sur sa nuque comme lors de leur premier baiser. Elles avaient leur place là où elles étaient. Le mutant resserra sa prise sur elle et le pressa contre son corps. L'un comme l'autre sentait leur cœur battre à l'unisson.

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune hésitation entre eux. Ils avaient pleinement conscience de se qu'ils faisaient. La première fois, ils s'étaient laissés guidés par leur instinct et l'impression de se dire adieu. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les liait. Aujourd'hui, ils savaient parfaitement qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple attirance entre eux. C'était bien plus que cela. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis très peu de temps mais pour eux cela semblait faire une éternité et pas assez à la fois. C'était de l'amour tout simplement. Un amour qui dépassait la compréhension des hommes et des dieux eux-mêmes. Un amour unique mais à la fois commun à tout les Hommes qui rencontrait leur moitié.

Aucun des deux mutants ne semblaient comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être est-ce le soleil que laissait place à la nuit, ou le fait d'avoir été séparé pendant près de deux jours. Dans tout les cas, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour se séparer avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Leur baiser s'approfondit et devint vite plus passionnée. Charles passa la main sous le haut de la jeune femme pour l'approchait encore plus de lui si c'était possible, et se mit à lui caresser le creux des reins, sa main provoquant de délicieux frissons chez Ielena. Celle-ci lui répondit en glissant un de ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre prenait place sur son cœur, tout en se pressant contre son corps.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne trouvent le courage de se séparer. Ou plutôt que Charles ne trouve la force de se séparer d'elle. Après tout, la jeune femme ne lui avait pas clairement dit si elle était prête pour une relation avec lui et il se doutait qu'il faudrait plus qu'un baiser, bien qu'extraordinaire, pour la convaincre. Il se détacha donc d'elle avec regret mais la garda dans ses bras.

Ielena garda les yeux fermés, essayant à grande peine de résister à l'attrait que représentait les lèvres du télépathe. Charles sourit et se trouva charmer par la vision qu'elle lui présentait. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les lèvres rougis et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient brillants. Cette fois se fut à lui de tenter de résister, ce que Ielena remarqua très bien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire sadique avant de sortir de ses bras, et de reculer de quelques pas.

Puis, la raison sembla leur revenir.

- Difficile de mentir sur tes sentiments après ça, annonça Charles en faisant sourire l'allemand.

- En effet. Je … laisse-moi du temps, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de faire le point, de peser le pour et le contre avant de tenter. Je ne veux pas me tromper. Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'ai peur. J'ai franchement la trouille de ce que ça donnera. J'ai peur que ce soit une erreur.

- Ce ne sera pas une erreur.

- J'en suis moins sûr que toi.

- Je saurais te convaincre.

Ielena ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait pas s'investir. Il lui fallait être sûr de son choix avant d'essayer d'être avec lui, et ça Charles le savait. C'était donc à lui de la persuader de leur laisser une chance. Oui, il saurait la convaincre. Et il allait bien s'amuser.

Il s'avança vers elle à nouveau, et passa sa main sur sa joue tout en se penchant. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et Ielena ferma les yeux attendant un nouveau baiser de sa part … qui ne venait pas. Charles changea brusquement de sens et lui embrassa la joue, souriant de toutes ses dents devant la frustration visible de la jeune femme qui l'incendia du regard pour s'être détourner. Il rit légèrement, se redressa puis partit tranquillement vers le manoir après un dernier clin d'œil.

Elle le suivit des yeux et éclata soudainement de rire une fois qu'il eut tourné en direction de l'entrée. Elle inspira profondément tout en riant et se tourna vers le soleil qui disparaissait. Décidément, ce Charles lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que la nuit fut complètement tomber avant de rentrer à son tour au manoir pour le dîner, repensant à un certain baiser.

Pas à un instant, elle s'imagina ou envisagea qu'un habitant du manoir avait assisté à son échange avec le télépathe, depuis la parabole à son départ vers la demeure. À aucun moment, elle ne pensa être surveillé. Pourtant, si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait pu remarquer une ombre à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Une ombre arborant un sourire _très_ amusé.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour …

Le chapitre 11 est là. Alléluia, j'ai réussi à le finir ! Je dois admettre que cela a été très dure pour moi de rédiger ce chapitre, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu tout le temps que je voulais. J'ai du écrire dès que je pouvais, parfois 10 lignes entre deux leçons parfois plus. Et il m'est arrivé, pendant ces deux semaines, d'avoir envie d'abandonner cette histoire tellement j'étais découragé (à quatre chapitre de la fin je sais). Bref, tout ça pour que … Il est enfin fini ! Plus que trois :P

PS : il y a quelques minutes, une amie m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'il m'arrivait de laisser des tonnes de fautes d'orthographes dans mes chapitres (Je tiens à préciser que je suis en Terminal Littéraire, je sais c'est horrible), mais je ne savais pas car aucun d'entre vous ne me l'a dit ^^ :P. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de relire mes chapitres, c'est sûrement la raison de tant de fautes. Je me suis donc forcée à relire ce chapitre et j'ai éliminé de nombreuses erreurs, il ne devrait plus en avoir. _Devrait_ car certaines de ses cochonneries ont certainement dû survivre à mon inspection ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas la lecture :)

**StarfleetGame **: Félicitations, tu viens de poster ma plus longue review jusqu'à ce jour, et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante ! Je suis ravi que les retrouvailles de Ielena avec les autres mutants t'es plus. Il était temps pour moi d'écrire un chapitre plus léger et, un peu, moins déprimant ^^ Pour ce qui est de Charles et Ielena, il m'a semblait nécessaire d'y aller doucement. Ils sont peut-être dans une relation mais ils ne sont pas encore au stade des _Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour_ et toute la guimauve qui vas avec :P. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit ou pas, mais Ielena a énormément de mal à faire confiance alors les je t'aime ce n'est pas trop pour elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça vas s'arranger … normalement :P

Wouaw ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir une lectrice comme toi qui me soutient avec tant d'ardeur ! Tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir, et le fait que tu aimes autant mes personnages me comblent de joie (je sais j'en fais trop ^^) Mon ego double de volume à chaque commentaire de toi et de n'importe quelle reviewveuse ! Bref, je vous adore toi et tes reviews ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

Ielena attrapa une tasse dans un des placards de l'immense cuisine familiale et se dirigea vers la machine à café, les yeux encore à demi-fermés. Six heure, ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever mais quand un télépathe s'invitait dans votre tête pendant que vous dormiez, malgré sa promesse de ne jamais le faire, pour vous ordonner de vous rendre en vitesse dans la cuisine, vous n'aviez guère le choix. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un jogging de sport et un débardeur, et de s'attacher les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en grognant. Heureusement pour son ego, et non elle n'était en aucun cas de mauvaise foi, tout les autres mutants du manoir étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

Les mutants de la Division X, le dernier espoir de l'humanité contre une nouvelle guerre mondiale, ressemblaient plus à des victimes qu'à des héros.

Mystique, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, dormait sur l'épaule du Fauve qui, les lunettes de travers, somnolait tout en se retenant à grande peine de tomber de son siège. Le Hurleur, quant à lui, essayait sans véritable succès de soulever sa tête qui glissait dangereusement de secondes en secondes vers son bol de chocolat chaud. En face de lui, Havok était couché de tout son long sur la table de bois. Le seul qui semblait s'en sortir un minimum était Magneto qui avait l'habitude des réveils en sursaut. Cependant, même lui tentait en vain de garder les yeux ouvert sur son déjeuner.

Oui, c'était ça l'espoir de notre monde …

Ielena ne fit pas de commentaires devant un spectacle aussi affligeant, elle n'était pas mieux qu'eux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner se coucher mais, si Charles les avait tous convoqué à cette heure-là, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Sauf que Charles n'était pas là, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. À vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille devant la parabole, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qu'il leur voulait. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son frère, le poussant légèrement du coude pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais qui la fit sourire. Elle se plongea ensuite dans sa dose de caféine, ne comptant pas en sortir avant de l'avoir fini, mais se brûla la langue au passage. Son petit cri de douleur réveilla Raven qui sursauta et manqua de faire tomber Hank par terre. Il ne dû son salut qu'à son incroyable réactivité. Il fixa un à un les mutants de la cuisine qui, doucement, commençaient à sortir de leur état de somnolence avancé.

- Où est Charles ? Demanda le scientifique.

Sa question acheva d'éveiller tout le monde car Raven se redressa brusquement en regardant dans tout les sens, s'attendant à ce que son frère surgisse brusquement. Elle se rendit vite à l'évidence. Charles semblait leur avoir poser un lapin.

- Je vais le tuer, dit-elle brusquement. Je ne me suis pas levé à six heures du mat pour rien, moi !

- _Nous_, Raven, la corrigea Ielena dans un sursaut de conscience. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vu ses rêves incrustés par Charles. Je pose un _veto_ pour le tuer la première. Vous vous débrouillerez avec ses restes.

- Te connaissant, intervint Alex, il ne restera sûrement rien de Charles quand tu en auras fini avec lui. Je m'occupe de lui, j'étais le premier debout.

- Le premier ? Ricana Raven. Tu dormais en marchant quand tu es arrivé !

- Et toi, tu étais à moitié couché sur le Fauve.

- Me mêler pas à vos bêtises, intervint Hank à l'entente de son surnom.

- Fait pas comme si tu t'en plaignait que Raven soit collée à toi, attaqua un Sean en manque de sommeil.

Le pauvre Hank rougit brusquement. Il remit maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez quand Raven tourna vers lui un regard tendre. La jeune polymorphe lui sourit doucement, et le jeune scientifique devint aussi rouge que le T-shirt de Alex ce matin-là. Cependant, il osa lui retourner son sourire et ce fut au tour de Raven de rougir.

- Qui ne dit mot consent, rit Sean.

Erik s'étouffa dans son café alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Ielena lui tapa légèrement sur le dos pour le calmer, alors que tous les fixaient étrangement. Elle sourit à son tour avec malice mais aussi nostalgie. Son frère, après une quinte de toux, la regarda étrangement et le même sourire vint arborer ses lèvres. Décidément, ils se comprenaient.

- Je sais que je suis hilarant, plaisanta le Hurleur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'étouffer Erik.

Ces paroles firent rire les mutants présents, sauf les deux allemands qui se contemplaient en silence. Les souvenirs affluaient dans leur esprit, ainsi que tout les moments de tendresse et de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé dans leur enfance. Ielena ferma les yeux avant de brusquement sourire en se tournant vers leurs camarades.

- Ce n'est pas toi Sean, expliqua-t-elle. Ça faisait des années que nous avions pas entendu cette phrase.

Elle soupira légèrement, mélancolique.

- Notre mère nous l'a disais souvent, continua Erik hésitant. Dès que l'un de nous d'eux faisait une bêtise, nous nous liguions contre elle et notre père pour ne pas que l'autre soit puni. Aucun de nous ne voulait se dénoncer, ça la rendait folle.

- _Qui ne dit mot consent_ était sa phrase fétiche, reprit Ielena. Nous étions tout les deux punis. A chaque fois.

- Et souvent par ta faute, renchérit son frère en riant. Tu te rappelle de sa robe d'anniversaire ?

Ielena éclata de rire à ce souvenir, en s'appuyant sur le bras de son frère, et Erik sourit bêtement. Oui, elle s'en souvenait. Ou plutôt ces fesses s'en souvenait …

Les jeunes mutants les observèrent en silence, attendris par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Avec le retour de Ielena la veille, ils pensaient que les choses auraient été un peu tendu entre eux mais c'était comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années avaient été oublié pendant la nuit. Ils semblaient s'être redécouverts.

Erik se sentait bien avec elle, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa fuite d'il y a quelques jours avait ouvert quelque chose en lui, il avait compris que cette vie de vengeance qu'il avait choisi autrefois n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Certes, Shaw allait payer pour ces crimes, il s'en assurerait, mais désormais il aspirait juste à une vie au près des gens qui comptait pour lui. Même si ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais devant les dits-gens. Une question d'honneur sans doute.

Quant à Ielena, elle rayonnait. Elle qui croyait que le bonheur n'était pas pour elle, elle découvrait qu'elle se trompait grandement. Elle était libre, libérée de ses peurs, et avec sa famille. Dans les jours à venir, elle sera vengée et une nouvelle vie pourra commencer, aux côtés de son frère.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Charles qui s'avançait dans la pièce suivi de Moira.

_Qu'est-ce que l'agent fait avec lui ?_ Pensa l'ancienne fugitive.

Non, elle n'était en aucun cas jalouse. La jalousie, c'était pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas assez confiance en eux, or, elle avait confiance en elle. Même si sa confiance prenait un sacré coup quand elle voyait Moir … MacTaggert aussi proche du télépathe. Elle jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme, quand elle posa la main sur le bras de Charles. Malheureusement, son regard fut intercepté par le professeur qui semblait bien amusé. Il lui fit un sourire narquois et avança dans la pièce. Ielena se promit de mettre sa promesse à exécution et de le tuer la première. Ou alors, elle tuerait l'agent. Oui, c'était bien ça.

_« Tu n'a pas de raison d'être jalouse, _entendit-elle dans sa tête_. »_

_« Je ne suis pas jalouse. Et tu m'avais promis de ne jamais entrer dans ma tête. »_

_« Alors pourquoi ce regard ?_ Rit Charles en ignorant sa dernière phras_e. »_

_« Je … Tu es trop naïf Charles, tu ne vois même pas quand quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. »_

_« Je t'ai bien vu toi. »_

Oui, il l'avait vu. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait su voir qui elle était, qui elle cachait derrière son armure de sarcasme et de mépris. Au début, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une force brute et indomptable mais qui, pourtant, cachait quelque chose de plus fragile. Il s'était aperçu de sa détermination lorsqu'elle s'était ligué contre eux pour protéger et défendre les jeunes mutants. Il avait vu en elle quelqu'un d'invincible et incontrôlable lors de leur petit séjour en Russie. Après ça, sa impassibilité avec laissé la place à une inquiétude sans limite pour les jeunes mutants restaient à Washington, et il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet. Elle n'était pas invincible.

Et alors, il avait entendu son rire. Il avait vu son sourire, un sourire brisé entraperçu sur un banc de pierre entouré de gravas. Il avait vite été fasciné par ce mélange étrange de force et de fragilité. Il s'était promis qu'un jour, il reverrait ce sourire. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à prendre une grande importance dans sa vie.

Oui, il l'avait vu. Il avait été le seul à voir au fond de son cœur, c'était un secret qu'il gardait jalousement. Elle-même ne le savait pas.

- Pourquoi tu nous as convoqué Charles ? Demanda Ielena froidement.

Le sourire du télépathe s'agrandit encore plus, puis il sembla se rappeler de sa présence dans la pièce. Il perdit son sourire et il devint soudainement tendu. Le silence reprit son droit dans la cuisine, et la bonne humeur générale descendit d'un cran. Quoique qu'il avait à annoncer, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- Je vais laisser Moira vous expliquer, dit-il.

Il s'écarta et se tourna vers l'agent, comme tous ici.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, le directeur de la CIA a des informations concernant Shaw. Son sous-marin s'approche dangereusement de Cuba.

- Quand … ? Hésita Raven.

- Demain.

Les mutants se regardèrent les uns après les autres, puis certains baissèrent la tête avec tristesse alors que les autres fermaient les yeux en pensant à un cauchemar. C'était terminé les journées tranquilles à s'entraîner et à rire. Ils avaient une guerre à gagner. _Demain_. Un simple mot pour désigner la fin d'un temps et le début d'un autre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Charles, vous êtes plus que prêts. J'ai confiance en vous, et je crois en vous. Nous allons réussir et nous arrêterons Shaw.

- Charles a raison, intervint-elle, nous sommes prêts pour l'affronter. Nous avons toute nos chances, et la CIA est avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers Moira, attendant qu'elle rassure les enfants. Mais elle avait tord.

- Je serais là, répondit l'agent.

- Et les autres ?

- C'est à la Division X de s'occuper de Shaw, c'était le deal. A part moi, il n'y aura pas d'autres agents.

Ielena soupira et regarda un à un les mutants présents. Son regard passa de Raven à Hank, de Sean à Alex, puis de Erik à Charles. Elle avait le choix entre exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils étaient bien dans la merde, ou tenter de rassurer les jeunes qui étaient sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. En tant normal, elle aurait décider d'être franche mais elle savait à quel point la peur pouvait être handicapante et elle tenait leur intérêt trop à cœur désormais.

- Ça ne change rien. Nous nous préparons depuis des semaines, nous pouvons réussir. Profitez de cette journée, nous aurons le temps de nous exercer demain, en direct, quand nous affronterons les hommes de Shaw.

Les jeunes mutants se détendirent. Si Ielena disait qu'ils pouvaient gagner, alors ils gagneraient. Elle reçut des regards plein de gratitude de la part de Charles, de Erik mais aussi de Raven. Ielena mentait, elle en était sûr. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en colère. C'était mieux comme ça, l'espoir était leur survie.

…

- Attention !

Tirée sauvagement de ses pensées, Ielena évita de peu la longue barre de métal filant à toute vitesse vers son ventre et plongea sur le sol de béton du bunker. Elle roula sur elle-même et se releva quelques mètres plus loin, dardant un regard mauvais sur son frère à l'opposé de la pièce sombre. L'épieu était planté dans le mur, à l'emplacement même où elle se trouvait quelques seconde plus tôt. Elle le retira du mur grâce à leur mutation commune et la renvoya vers Erik à vitesse hyper-sonique. Il l'arrêta facilement à trois centimètres de son torse. Elle grogna de dépit.

- Ce n'est pas juste, gémit-elle, tu triches.

- Je ne triche pas, c'est toi qui n'es pas concentrée. À quoi penses-tu ? … ou à qui ?

Trop occupée par le rougissement soudain de ses joues, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire de son frère. Elle se détourna et se força à prendre un masque impassible. Erik avait visé juste, elle n'était pas du tout concentrée. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Charles, leur nouvelle relation, leur baiser, mais aussi vers ce qui les attendaient le lendemain face à Shaw. Elle n'arrivait pas à vider son esprit pour ne penser qu'au moment présent : elle, son frère et leur entraînement.

Sentant le regard de Erik sur son dos, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle le gratifia du même petit sourire qu'il arborait et, sans attendre, elle courut vers lui. Elle attira à elle l'épieu de métal. Erik eut juste le temps de faire de même que, déjà, les barres s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit assourdissant. Elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, laissant derrière elles une traînée d'étincelles, avant de se séparer de nouveau. Ielena recula et entama un combat acharné contre son frère pour lui faire regretter ses moqueries. Il n'était pas bête et elle savait à quoi il pensait.

A gauche. A droite. En bas. Pirouette et pique. L'entraînement des deux mutants se transformait en duel de cape et d'épée … sans cape ni épée. Bien que l'idée de mettre une cape à son frère était très réjouissante pour la jeune femme. Une cape rouge et noir, les couleurs du triomphe et de la vengeance. Peut-être, un jour, arriverait-elle à en faire porter une à Erik ? Ce serait quelque chose d'étonnant à voir, elle en était sûr.

Ielena poussa de tout ses forces sur son bras et fit reculer l'allemand contre un des murs. Elle leva la barre de fer et s'apprêtait à l'abattre mais il se déplaça au dernier moment sur le côté, et elle s'effondra sur le sol emportée par son élan. Elle se releva douloureusement alors que Erik éclatait de rire. Elle n'était pas assez rapide pour lui. Elle fit tourner son arme improvisée entre ses doigts et derrière son dos pour l'intimider mais cela le fit sourire encore plus. Elle perdit vite son sang-froid et faillit éclater de rire. Elle attaqua à nouveau. Elle feignit sur le droite mais l'affronta sur la gauche tout en lui faisant un croche pied. Erik tomba à terre, lui attrapant le poignet au passage. Ils chutèrent tout les deux et atterrirent sur le sol, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Erik se releva le premier et tendit la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Tricheur, répéta Ielena, essoufflée.

Il rit doucement.

- Mauvaise joueuse, se moqua-t-il.

- Même pas vrai.

Elle lui tira la langue, comme la gamine qu'elle redevenait quand ils étaient ensemble. Erik rit de nouveau et remonta ses manches sur ses bras. Leur petite confrontation lui avait donné chaud et il mourrait d'envie d'enlever son pull mais les marques qu'il gardait d'Auschwitz l'en dissuadait. Il ne souhaitait pas ramener à la surface de mauvais souvenirs et gâcher leur moment. Malheureusement, il oublia le temps d'un instant le tatouage qui marquait son bras droit. Une simple suite de chiffres, 214 782. Il avait été marqué comme un animal. Chaque jour, elle lui rappelait que pendant un moment de sa vie il n'avait été qu'un chiffre parmi tant d'autre. Une bête destiné à l'abattoir.

Ielena perdit son sourire quand son regard accrocha le bras de son frère. Elle, elle n'avait plus son chiffre. Les russes lui avaient enlevé au fer chauffé à blanc pour que personne ne puisse faire le lien entre elle et le conflit mondial qui l'avait détruite. Pour tout ceux qui les avaient connus, Erik et elle, ils étaient morts avec leur peuple dans un des camps d'extermination. Ce chiffre avait été la seule chose qui pouvait confirmer son identité. Aujourd'hui, une simple cicatrice, difficile à percevoir et pouvant facilement passer pour une brûlure, logeait sur son bras.

- Tu n'a plus le tien, constata Erik.

- Non, ils me l'ont enlever. Les russes, précisa-t-elle.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en plus pour nous souvenir.

- Alors … pourquoi gardes-tu le tient ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, commença-t-il doucement.

Son regard se perdit au loin.

- A chaque fois que je pose mon regard dessus, j'ai envie de me gratter la peau jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse et que le sang coule à flot. J'ai envie de la brûler, de la couper, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je … ces chiffres sont la dernière chose qui nous rattache à notre passé. Ils me rappellent chaque jour ce pour quoi je me bat continuellement depuis que j'ai réussi à fuir Shaw, ... et que je t'ai abandonné ...

- Ni penses plus, _mein bruder_. C'est du passé. Hier, j'ai fait abstraction de tout ces souffrances que nous avons vécu. Jamais je ne l'ai oublierais, ni elles ni mon désir de vengeance, mais j'ai réussi à faire la paix avec moi-même. Tu peux faire pareil. Quand Shaw sera mort, toi et moi, nous allons nous reconstruire ensemble et reprendre notre vie là où elle s'est arrêté il y a dix-huit ans.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue pour lui transmettre tout son amour et son pardon. Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était parti sans elle, elle était fière de ce qu'il avait fait. En venant la chercher, il aurait pris un trop grand risque et aurait perdu cette liberté si chèrement gagné. Il avait sauvé sa propre vie, il avait vécu, et elle en était heureuse.

- Nous sommes ensemble désormais et nous le resterons. Je te le promet.

Erik lui sourit ironiquement, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Avec Charles, rajouta-t-il en souriant comme un dément.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit sa sœur sans grande conviction devant son regard.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Très.

- Pauvre Charles, ironisa-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, vous vous êtes embrassés devant la parabole. Si il n'y a vraiment rien, tu devrais lui dire car, vu le regard que vous avez échangé ce matin au déjeuner, je pense qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il n'y a rien.

Ielena fronça les sourcils. _Devant la … _? Elle rougit subitement et baissa les yeux, prise en faute. Il les avait vu. Et il riait !

- Je … nous … enfin tu vois quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et puis, ça te concerne pas ce qui se passe entre lui et moi.

- Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant ? Il y a cinq secondes, tu étais _très_ sûr qu'il n'y avait rien.

Elle soupira, excédée. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Son frère était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait … comme elle. Elle envisagea un instant de le frapper pour lui retirer _son sourire très amusé_ mais elle eut une brusque illumination. Elle avait une bien meilleure idée pour lui faire ravaler ces propos. Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur qui lui fit perdre le sien.

- Tu veux jouer Erik ? Et bien on va jouer.

Elle recula de quelques pas en direction de la sortie, le regard toujours fixé sur l'allemand.

- Je suis sûr que Charles sera ravi de savoir que tu as embrassé sa petite sœur hier soir, alors qu'elle était allongée _nue_ dans ton lit. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu voir un télépathe affronter un contrôleur de métaux.

Après le départ de Charles, elle était resté quelques minutes face à la parabole pour réfléchir à tout ça. La seule conclusion qu'elle avait pu tirer, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de conseils, et pas n'importe lesquels. Il lui fallait son frère. Elle avait donc été le retrouver dans sa chambre pour lui parler, mais il n'était pas seul. Raven était présente. Elle avait entendu ce que Erik avait dit à la polymorphe sur sa mutation. Elle était la perfection, et n'avait pas besoin de se cacher sous une apparence humaine. Ielena ne pensait pas que la jeune femme se sentait aussi mal dans sa peau et ça l'avait touché, l'empêchant de les interrompre. Elle était parti quand elle avait vu son frère embrassait Raven. Le reste ne la concernait pas, et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à Charles. Ce que Erik ne savait pas.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda-t-il la voix sifflante.

- Tu veux parier ?

Elle courut vers la sortie avant qu'il puisse réagir. Elle était déjà dans le couloir du sous-sol quand il se ressaisit et poussa un cri de rage en se lançant à sa poursuite. Elle éclata de rire et continua sa route à toute vitesse dans le manoir. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au cœur du manoir, elle entendait son frère se rapprocher à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle passa à côté d'un Hank sidéré qui s'écarta vivement de leur chemin pour entrer dans son laboratoire et s'y enfermer. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de la bibliothèque où le télépathe devait se trouver, et ils redoublèrent d'effort. Ielena sentait la respiration de son frère derrière elle, elle accéléra.

Ses pieds accrochèrent un morceau de tapis, et elle percuta le mur faisant tomber un des précieux tableaux de Charles qui provoqua un bruit épouvantable. Erik la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe à terre et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient déjà oublier la raison de cette course folle et la chute du tableau, qui était horrible soit-disant passant, redescendit toute la tension accumulée.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le bruit attirerait le professeur qui, interpellé, reposerait son livre et sortirait dans son antre secrète pour tomber sur les deux mutants les plus impassibles et froids au monde essoufflés et écroulés de rire au milieu du couloir. Non, ils n'avaient rien prévu. Pourtant, c'est ce qui se passa et Charles ne fut pas du tout content pour son tableau. Ils se firent gronder comme deux enfants avant que Erik ne reparte s'entraîner, menaçant sa sœur du regard pour qu'elle ne dise rien des événements de la veille au télépathe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? L'interrogea Charles.

- Rien, une simple divergence d'opinion.

Elle sourit en se souvenant du regard de son frère. Le télépathe la contempla en silence, s'émerveillant de voir autant de changement chez la jeune femme. La veille encore elle ne souriait que très peu, et voilà qu'il la découvrait riant au éclat avec le frère qu'elle détestait encore trois jours auparavant. Plus rien ne subsistait de la fugitive rencontrée à New York, c'était une autre partie de Ielena qu'il avait devant lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Je suis content que ça soit arranger entre vous.

- Moi aussi Charles, même si je croyais plus ça possible.

- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- Je n'ai pas douter un seul instant de ton retour, dit Charles.

Ils se sourirent et l'allemande vint naturellement se blottir dans les bras du professeur. Elle le croyait volontiers.

**...**

Le soir arriva très vite pour les habitants du manoir Xavier. Ielena et Charles avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, parfois rejoints par l'un ou l'autre des autres mutants, mais la plupart du temps seuls. Ils avaient profité de cette dernière intermède avant la guerre pour se découvrir et apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leur famille, de leur passé, et Ielena s'était un peu plus confié sur ses années en captivité. En échange, et pour la faire rire, Charles lui faisait part de petites anecdotes de leur enfance à Raven et lui. La journée s'était donc déroulée tranquillement alors qu'ils alternaient entre des confidences et des baiser.

C'était leur dernier soir avant la bataille. Charles et les deux Lensherr se réunirent dans la bibliothèque privé du télépathe où celui-ci se disputa des parties d'échecs avec Erik.

- Cuba. Russie. Amérique, énuméra Charles en déplaçant son cavalier sur l'échiquier. Cela ne fait aucune différence. Shaw est en guerre contre l'humanité, contre nous tous. Nous devons l'arrêter.

- Nous n'allons pas arrêter Shaw, annonça l'allemand. Nous allons le tuer.

Charles détourna son regard de Erik pour le poser sur la jeune femme qui se tenait immobile et en silence. Elle ne voulait pas devoir choisir entre son frère et l'homme qu'elle aimait, car oui elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne voulait pas que leur petite famille se rompre avec le choix qu'elle devait faire, mais avait-elle le choix ?

- Crois-tu pouvoir l'accepter Charles ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le télépathe garda le silence. La réponse était si évidente. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Charles Xavier était un homme profondément bon et bienveillant, tuer était hors de sa portée.

- Tu as toujours su pourquoi nous étions ici, se justifia Ielena. Mais la donne vient de changer. Les opérations sécrètes, c'est terminé. Demain l'humanité découvrira que les mutants existent. Entre Shaw et nous, on ne fera aucune distinction. Les gens auront peur, et cette peur deviendra de la haine.

- Pas si nous empêchons leur guerre, objecta Charles. Pas si nous parvenons à neutraliser Shaw. Pas si nous risquons nos vies pour eux.

- En feraient-ils autant pour nous ? Intervint Erik.

- Nous devons être capable d'être meilleur qu'eux.

- Nous le sommes déjà.

Ielena s'avança vers eux. Ils devaient convaincre Charles à tout prix.

- Nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, dit-elle. C'est toi qui l'a dit. Tu es naïf Charles si tu penses qu'ils ne lutteront pas contre leur propre extinction.

- Ou alors est-ce de l'arrogance ? Le provoqua Erik.

- Pardon ? S'interloqua le télépathe.

- Demain ils se retourneront contre nous mais tu te met des œillères, parce que tu préfères tous les voir comme Moira.

- Et toi, tu préfères les voir comme Shaw.

Bien quelle ne lui soit pas adressée, Ielena savait que ces dernières paroles dites d'une voix calme la concernaient aussi. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que Moira était une femme gentille et bienveillante, tout comme Charles, et que Shaw était un monstre. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Erik et elle n'avaient dit que les humains étaient tous comme lui. C'était injuste de la part de Charles de croire cela même si, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que ces paroles contenaient une part de vérité.

- Écoutez-moi très attentivement tout les deux, reprit Charles durement. Tuer Shaw ne vous apportera pas la paix.

- La paix n'a jamais été une option.

Erik se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, épuisé par les reproches de son ami mais aussi déterminé face à ses choix. Il passa à côté de sa sœur, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager puis sortie de la pièce, laissant les deux mutants seuls. Le silence était pesant, chacun cherchant ses mots pour ne pas blesser l'autre et ne pas affaiblir leur toute nouvelle relation. Ce fut finalement Ielena qui parla la première. Elle qui marchait sur un petit nuage depuis la veille, venait brusquement de retomber sur terre. Cette interlude se terminait par une menace de guerre, et leur première dissemblance apparaissait.

- Ne me demandes pas de choisir entre toi et lui, lança-t-elle tristement.

- Je ne vais pas te demander de choisir, la rassura Charles doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Alors que feras-tu ? Tu sais tout comme moi que le moment venu, demain, je vais devoir faire un choix. Tuer Shaw ou le laisser en vie malgré tout les crimes qu'il a commis ! À ce moment-là, tu t'opposeras à Erik et je me retrouverai à choisir ! Que feras-tu Charles ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

- Shaw mérite de mourir, continua Ielena. Nous sommes une famille, et je refuse que ma famille soit détruite. Je ne resterais pas planté là à ne rien faire ! Il doit mourir. Pour moi, parce que je le souhaite plus que tout au monde. Mais aussi pour Erik et ma famille, pour tout les mutants et tout les juifs morts pendant la guerre. Je refuse de laisser notre famille, mes amis, subirent ce que j'ai vécu ! J'ai vu mon peuple mourir à cause d'un homme qui croyait voir en nous une race inférieur. Je ne laisserais pas ça se reproduire ! Même si pour cela je dois tuer Shaw de mes propres mains.

- Je refuse d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, Ielena.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce ne sera pas à toi de le tuer.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Savoir que je n'ai rien fait alors que j'aurai pu l'empêcher suffira à me détruire.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répéta Ielena. En tuant Shaw, nous nous vengeons et nous nous assurons la reconnaissance des humains pour un temps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes supérieurs à eux. À ce moment-là, tout ce que Erik et moi avons vécu recommencera. Et nous devrons nous battre à nouveau. Tuer Shaw ne changera rien à leur façon de nous voir mais ça nous donnera du temps pour nous préparer. Quoique tu penses Charles, les humains nous détesterons et essayerons de nous asservir, voir nous tuer. Il est de notre nature d'avoir peur de l'inconnu, et nous sommes l'évolution. Nous sommes différents et nous faisons peur. Nous sommes des monstres Charles, et ils finiront par le comprendre.

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait déjà que trop pleurer à cause de ces guerres incessantes. Aujourd'hui, le bonheur lui tendait les bras et elle ne laisserait pas la cupidité d'un homme tout gâcher. Ils étaient des monstres, certes, mais ce monde était le leur aussi. Ils se battraient pour le garder, quitte à tuer et à être rejeter. Ils n'avaient pas le choix si ils voulaient survivre.

Charles s'approcha de la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait parler d'elle en ses termes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, lui transmettant tout son amour et son soutien dans un simple et unique baiser. Il se recula ensuite, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Ielena. Tu es merveilleuse et, ça, même les humains s'en rendront compte. Tu es forte et fragile à la fois. Tu es fière et humble. Tu es étincelante et glaciale. Tu es un paradoxe à toi seule. Tu as souffert plus que n'importe qui en ce monde et tu t'es relevé plus forte à chaque fois. Tu tombes pour mieux t'envoler. Tu es l'espoir qui nous manqué dans cette guerre. Tu es une oiseau, libre et magnifique. Tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre, tu es parfaite à mes yeux et tu le sera aux yeux du monde quand ils te connaîtront.

Il essuya une larme qui commençait à parler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes des mutants. Mais aucun de nous n'est un monstre. _Mutant et fière de l'être_.

Ielena se suréleva doucement et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Elle aimerais tant le croire. Croire en l'idée d'une cohabitation pacifique avec les humains. C'est un rêve si doux qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer pouvoir espérer avant Charles, mais avec lui elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir. Il était la lumière qui éclairait ses pas dans les ténèbres de sa vie. Son étoile qui lui avait permis de retrouver son frère et de dire adieu à son passé. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance, tout comme elle ne pouvait être séparer de son frère et de lui.

- Promet moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne me demanderas pas de choisir entre Erik et toi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Promet moi.

- Je te le promet. Tu n'aura pas à choisir.

Leurs soufflent se mélangèrent, leur cœur battirent à l'unisson l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient en paix.

- _Mutant et fière de l'être_, chuchota Ielena avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Charles.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, enfin un chapitre après trois semaines d'absence ! Ce chapitre devait être, à l'origine, beaucoup plus long mais j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux parties. La deuxième arrivera sans aucun doute d'ici une heure ou deux. Je vous préviens d'avance, je n'ai pas pris la peine de le relire (honte à moi) donc je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des fautes ! Mais bon, une de plus ou de moins …

Grande annonce : _Renaissance_ touche à sa fin ! Ou presque … Je vous en dis plus tout à l'heure. J'ai décidé de faire un remaniement de ce que j'avais prévu au début de cette fic pour plusieurs raisons qui j'espère ne vous décevrons pas. Tout sera expliqué à la fin du prochain chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier ! Hip Hip Hourra ! Bref, bonne lecture et ne vous inquiétez pas, profitez juste !

**Starfleetgame : **Encore une fois je te remercie pour ton commentaire et pour avoir suivis cette histoire. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, car il a été très dure pour moi à écrire. Comme tu as pu le constater, la relation entre Ielena et son frère s'est nettement améliorer et en effet, ce sera une dure épreuve pour elle de décider. Mais elle saura faire le bon choix comme d'habitude ! A bientôt :)

Chapitre 12 :

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ielena ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien, ni pourquoi elle avait si chaud. Elle était juste confortablement installée et n'avait aucune envie de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Sa perception du monde se résumait à cette source de chaleur collée contre son corps et à aucun moment elle ne se demanda d'où venait cette dite-chaleur. Alors elle se blottit encore plus contre _l'oreiller_ réconfortant sans faire attention aux bras qui resserraient leur étreinte autour d'elle. Elle était prête à se rendormir, pour ne plus jamais se lever. Elle soupira avec bonheur.

Puis elle entendit des rires étouffés.

Elle se figea et sentit son oreiller se tendre lui aussi. Et là, elle comprit que ce n'était sûrement pas un simple oreiller. Elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle s'encouragea mentalement. La lumière du petit matin lui vrilla les pupilles et elle referma les yeux aussitôt. Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de retenter.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut cinq regards braqués sur elle. Erik, Moira, Raven, Alex et Sean l'observaient tout en se retenant, visiblement, de rire. Elle ne comprit pas la raison de tant de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une douce pression contre son dos et autour de sa taille. Elle baissa le regard et s'étonna de se trouver appuyée contre un corps et d'avoir deux bras autour d'elle. Elle les suivit des yeux pour atterrir sur un visage : Charles qui tentait de se réveiller à grande peine.

Tout lui revint en mémoire.

La veille, après leur divergence d'opinion, Charles et elle avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Ils s'étaient rassurés mutuellement quant à leur chance de réussite, et avait évoqué divers plans pour la bataille. Ils s'étaient assis sur l'unique canapé de la bibliothèque et avaient discuté jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, Ielena dans les bras de Charles. Ils avaient dû, tout naturellement, s'endormir. Et les autres mutants, ne les voyant pas arrivés pour partir à Cuba, étaient partis à leur recherche pour les trouver ici, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ce qui les faisaient bien rire.

Charles se redressa et leur jeta un regard noir

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- On part pour Cuba Charles, répondit Moira. Vous aviez oublié ?

- Je pense qu'ils étaient surtout beaucoup trop occupés pour y penser, plaisanta Sean.

- Ouai, rit Alex, on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu être tata !

- Raven ! S'écria son frère.

- Charles, fait-moi penser à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi quand tout ça sera fini, intervint froidement l'allemand ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Erik ! S'offusqua sa sœur.

Les deux mutants, le télépathe et la jeune femme, durent se concentrer pour ne pas rougir devant leur propos. Seigneur, les amis étaient intenables. Faisaient-ils des commentaires sur Raven et Hank ou Alex et Sean eux ? Ils soupirèrent ce concert, faisant rire les autres mutants.

- Bon, dit Charles en se levant. Allons-y.

- Où est Hank ? Demanda Ielena en suivant le mouvement.

Les habitants du manoir s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pensé au scientifique. Celui-ci était tellement discret qu'il était facile d'oublier sa présence. Ils se lancèrent donc à sa recherche, fouillant toutes les pièces sur leur chemin. Charles attrapa la main de Ielena au détour d'un couloir pour la serrer contre lui. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le sourire qu'échangèrent Erik et Raven derrière eux.

La porte du laboratoire était fermée et un mot était scotché dessus. _Suis à l'aérodrome. Apportez la caisse ''X''. Hank. _Ielena fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Hank de leur laisser des petits mots sur les portes. Habituellement, dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et qu'il souhaitait parler avec l'un d'entre eux, il se déplaçait personnellement pour aller le trouver. Or, aujourd'hui, un simple bout de papier les attendait comme si le mutant refusait de les voir pour l'instant. Cela inquiéta la jeune femme qui ouvrit en grand les deux portes de bois et qui pénétra dans la pièces suivie de ses amis.

Ils se figèrent sur le pas de la porte. Le laboratoire du scientifique était dans un état pitoyable et n'avait plus rien en commun avec la salle entretenue avec attention et affection de la part du jeune homme. Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol. Les dossiers et les papiers de recherches de Hank étaient froissés et éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Son matériel scientifique gisait en morceau sur les tables et sur le sol, et il faudrait certainement des milliers de dollars pour tout remplacer. Sa chaise de bureau était brisé, son métal plié en deux.

Comme si tout ce métal était vivant, Ielena ressentit dans son cœur le traitement qu'il avait subi et cela l'étonna. Un regard vers Erik lui confirma qu'il ressentait la même chose. Les deux allemands étaient capables de retracer les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette pièce rien qu'en regardant les morceaux de métaux, de fer et autres aciers. Quelque chose de très gros et de très en colère avait saccagé le laboratoire.

La jeune mutante s'avança, et son pied glissa sur une seringue brisée. Elle la ramassa.

- C'est le sérum de Hank, annonça Raven d'une voix tremblante. Il l'a mis au point pour rendre invisible nos mutations.

Charles se tourna vers sa sœur, puis sur Ielena alors que la vérité faisait place dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? Demanda Erik.

- Hank.

Les mutants regardèrent l'allemande sans comprendre. Elle baissa la tête mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir leur donner plus d'explication. Elle était persuadé que le scientifique n'était pas étranger à la situation et son instinct ne l'a trompé jamais. Discrètement, elle projeta son esprit jusqu'à l'aérodrome à quelques kilomètres de là pendant que Charles se diriger avec les autres mutants vers le fond du laboratoire. Elle trouva rapidement l'esprit de Hank et sentit le jeune homme sursauter. Une peine profonde lui serra le cœur quand elle comprit ce qui se passait.

_« Ielena ?_ Entendit-elle. _»_

_« Oui Hank. »_

Les sensations et les sentiments du scientifique l'envahirent soudainement. Peur, tristesse, colère. Mais le sentiment qui dominait était la honte. Une honte pour ce qu'il était devenu, le monstre que les humains voyaient. Cela peine Ielena.

_« Tu n'a pas avoir honte, mon ami,_ dit-elle dans son esprit. _Jamais nous ne nous moquerons de toi. Ce n'est pas ton apparence physique qui définit qui tu es à nos yeux. Viens nous rejoindre. »_

_« Non … Non pas maintenant. Je … Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes une famille, nous nous jugeons pas. Je te le promet. »_

Elle sortit de son esprit et reporta son regard sur les mutants qui entouraient un coffre marqué d'un X en adhésif. Son frère se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils devant son regard perturbé. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour le rassurer.

- Hank n'a pas chaumé en dirait, lança Sean à moitié penché dans la caisse.

- On est obligé de les porter ces trucs là ? Interrogea Alex en grimaçant.

- Aucun de nous n'a le pouvoir de résister aux accélérations supersoniques, ni aux rafales des fusils mitrailleurs, répondit Charles. alors oui on va faire avec. Prenez chacun un uniformes et allez vous changer. Vous avez dix minutes.

Ils suivirent les ordres du télépathe et prirent chacun une de ses _combinaisons_ qui allaient sûrement leur sauver la vie prochainement. Les hommes sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers une autre salle pour se changer, laissant les femmes entre elles. Nullement intimidée, elles se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se revêtir de l'habit noir et jaune créé par Hank.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aérodrome une heure plus tard et eurent la surprise de trouver un avion immense dans le hangar principal où le scientifique était censé les retrouver. Il n'avait rien de commun aux autres appareils qu'ils avait croisé. Celui-ci faisait deux fois la taille des autres. Loin de semblait rigide, dure et froid, il était légèrement arrondi sur le devant et était plus long que large. Les mutants étaient fascinés.

- Où est Hank ? Demanda alors Raven en les sortant de leur fascination.

Alignés les uns à côtés des autres, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle sauf Ielena et Charles qui avaient senti la présence du mutant plus loin.

- Je suis là, fit celui-ci en s'avançant.

Sa voix résonna dans le hangar de fer. Ils virent sa silhouette s'approcher d'eux mais ne purent qu'en distinguer les contours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à eux. Les réactions furent diverses devant l'étrange homme poilu et bleu. Sean ouvrit la bouche béatement. Alex et Erik se regardèrent tout en se demandant si ils n'avait pas des hallucinations. Charles fronça les sourcils et Raven eut un petit sourire.

- Hank ? Questionna le télépathe incertain.

- Ça n'a pas attaqué les cellules, s'expliqua le jeune homme, ça les a stimulé. J'ai échoué.

Ielena, malgré son envie d'intervenir, resta à sa place. Ce n'était pas elle de le rassurer. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas son approbation qui lui ferait le plus de bien mais celle de la jeune polymorphe qui, à sa grande joie, s'avança vers lui.

- Non tu a réussi, dit-elle. Tu ne vois pas ? Maintenant, tu es devenu toi-même.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue bleu.

- Ça, c'est toi. On ne va plus se cacher.

Ielena sourit devant la tendresse du moment. Même si son idiot de frère intervint brusquement.

- Change rien, t'es bien, lança-t-il en donnant une claque sur l'épaule du mutant.

Hank poussa un grognement sauvage et animal, et attrapa l'allemand par le coup, serrant de plus en plus fort.

- Ne. Te. Moque. Pas de moi ! Gronda-t-il.

Erik fit la grimace alors qu'il étouffait. Sa sœur craint un instant pour lui, mais n'intervint pas. Il méritait une petite leçon. Finalement, Charles exigea que le scientifique relâche l'allemand. Ce dernier tomba à genoux devant le scientifique et força pour reprendre sa respiration.

- C'était pas ironique, s'énerva-il une fois remis.

- Ouai, plaisanta Alex, même à moi tu arriverais à me faire peur Le Fauve.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire les mutants. Hank hocha discrètement la tête vers Ielena et lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier. Elle lui avait promis que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas avoir honte de son état, et elle avait une raison. Si Raven l'avait accepté alors rien ne pouvait le blesser.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, commença Ielena, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous sommes avec toi. Sache qu'en chaque homme sur cette planète, qu'en chaque humain et en chaque mutant qui ont vécu, qui vivent et qui vivront, sommeille un monstre que nous savons plus ou moins bien maîtrisé. Tu n'est pas différent de nous ou des autres habitants de cette planète, Hank. Tu es l'un des notre.

**...**

_Trois heures plus tard : Cuba. _

_Superficie totale : 109 884 010 km2_

_Nombre d'habitants : 11 167 325._

_Navires Américains : 12_

_Navires Russes : 13_

_Ligne d'Embargo : 1 _

_Sous-marins étranger sorti de nulle-part : 1_

_Avion militaire pas très discret : 1_

_Chance de survie : … 0 ?_

Ielena soupira. Le bilan n'était pas très réjouissant. Ils pouvaient vaincre Shaw, ça elle en était sûr. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Mais dîtes-moi ? Comment vaincre un psychopathe aux super-pouvoirs et, _en même temps_, empêcher deux superpuissances mondiales de se taper dessus ?

- Ça sent pas bon là-dessous, prévint Hank au commande de l'avion de sa nouvelle voix rauque.

Ils survolèrent les deux armadas, slalomant entre les navires en direction de la _Mer d'Aral_, le cargo russe étant chargé de dépasser la ligne d'Embargo et ainsi, déclencher la guerre.

Charles porta la main à sa tempe et se concentra pour atteindre la bateau. Il entendit une voix dans la radio ordonnant au navire de faire demi-tour, et vit des corps éparpillés un peu partout. Ainsi que le visage d'Azazel … Il revint à lui difficilement.

- Tout l'équipage a été tué annonça-t-il. Shaw nous a précédé.

- Il est toujours là, affirma Ielena. J'ai senti sa présence. Je ne saurai dire où, mais il est toujours là.

- Il a dirigé le transporteur sur la ligne d'Embargo.

- Si il passe cette ligne, certifia Moira, nos missiles le détruiront et ce sera le début de la guerre.

- Sauf si ce ne sont pas nos forces, intervint Erik.

Charles et lui se sourirent, partageant une nouvelle fois les mêmes pensées.

- Il va falloir arrêter ça tout les deux ! S'exclama Ielena. Vos sourires au coin complice et à la limite du sadisme commencent à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Jalouse ? Se moqua son frère.

Elle lui tira la langue. Charles sourit moqueusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils rirent, détendus alors qu'ils étaient en guerre

Hank pilota l'avion vers le côté russe et passa dessus en des cercles réguliers. Ielena projeta son esprit vers le côté américain et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Cinq. Quatre. Charles porta la main à sa temps, comme précédemment. Un missile du côté russe se déclencha dans l'instant et fonça droit sur la _Mer d'Aral_, et sur eux par la même occasion. Hank retourna habillement l'avion pour se dégager de sa trajectoire, et manqua de tous les faire vomir, ce qui n'aurait pas été très idéal étant donné la situation actuelle. Quelques uns des mutants hurlèrent, sauf les trois plus âgés. Le scientifique gronda, et le missile explosa le navire.

- La prochaine fois on me prévient, lança Hank en grognant.

- Toutes mes excuses, répondit le télépathe. Tout le monde va bien ?

Seuls quelques vagues grognements lui répondirent.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à localiser Shaw, reprit-il.

- On sait qu'il est là. Il faut le trouver et maintenant ! S'emporta Erik.

Charles se tourna vers Hank.

- Hank ?

- On a un signal radar, quelque chose ?

- Non, on a rien.

- Alors il doit être dans l'eau. Évidement on a pas de sonar, grimaça Hank.

_On est foutu_, pensa Ielena au premier abord. Puis son regard se posa sur Le Hurleur qui souriait, confiant.

- On a un sonar, confia-t-il.

- On a un sonar, confirma Ielena.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur eux, d'abord incertain puis carrément joyeux.

Ils se détachèrent, bientôt suivis par Charles et Erik, et se dirigèrent vers la soute. L'allemande ordonna à Hank de les stabiliser car celui-ci continuait de faire des voltiges dans les airs. Or, Sean avait besoin d'être bien perpendiculaire à la mer pour faire ce qu'il aller faire au péril de sa vie. Il en venait presque à regretter son brusque sursaut de courage en voyant le vide sous lui, et qu'il vit Erik s'approchait de lui. Au souvenir d'une certaine chute et d'une certaine parabole, il lui cria de s'éloigner ce qu'il fit en souriant. Ielena et Charles se placèrent respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. _Souviens-toi, c'est un muscle comme un autre. C'est toi qui le contrôle. _Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il entendit avant de plonger à travers la soute à bombe direction l'étendue bleu et glacé dans un cri de joie.

Le vent joua avec ses cheveux, l'adrénaline parcourait son corps. Il était le premier mutant à entrer dans la bataille. Lorsque la mer se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, il cria d'un pure mélange de peur et de se sentiment grisant qui s'appelle la puissance. Poussé par sa propre force, il remonta dans les airs comme un oiseau ayant attrapé sa proie. Puis, d'un geste assuré, il plongea dans la mer à toute vitesse. L'eau l'entoura rapidement, l'étourdissant quelques secondes.

Là haut, Charles et Ielena regardèrent leur ami plongeait à pic et la jeune femme eut soudainement peur pour lui. Le télépathe, voyant sa réaction, lui prit la main et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle le remercia du regard pour être à ses côtes et retournèrent main dans la main près de leurs amis qui avaient assisté à la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

L'onde sonore envoyé par Sean se répercuta dans leur casque et Charles, présent dans son esprit, localisa rapidement le sous-marin de Shaw.

- Le Hurleur a localisé Shaw, annonça-t-il.

Il posa son regard sur Erik et sa sœur.

- Vous êtes près ?

Ils ne répondirent pas mais hochèrent la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils se glissèrent chacun de leur côté sur les roues d'atterrissages de l'avion qui étaient sortis. Une main pointé en direction du sous-marin, l'autre agrippant une main jumelle, ils se regardèrent une seconde. _Für Mama und Papa_, murmura la jeune femme, _und alles was dieses Monster hat uns genommen_. Et son frère serra plus fort sa main en retour. Les paroles étaient inutiles, comme lors de la mission en Russie.

Par leurs mains liés, et celles pointés sur Shaw, ils partagèrent leur force pour faire bouger le sous-marin. La douleur se propagea dans leur membres, et leur concentration faiblit. Ils étaient trop faibles. Se souvenant les paroles du télépathe, Ielena plongea son esprit dans celui de son frère tout en maintenant sa pression sur Shaw et, ensemble, ils trouvèrent la partie sereine de leur esprit.

_1944. Une cave et quelques bougies. _

_- Pourquoi sommes-nous là, Mama ? Pourquoi font-ils la guerre ?_

_- Parce qu'en chaque humain sur cette planète qui a vécu, qui vit et qui vivra, sommeille un monstre que nous savons plus ou moins maîtrisé. Et qu'il y a un homme, un tyran, qui n'a pas sut le contrôler, Erik, _mein Sohn.

_Une main, une caresse, un sourire._

_- J'ai peur Mama. _

_- De quoi as-tu peur Ielena ?_

_- Du méchant monsieur. Je veux pas qu'il nous trouve sinon il va nous faire du mal._

_Un soupir, une larme, un sourire._

- _Je serais là pour te protéger, _kleine Schwester. _Je tuerais le tyran et tout ceux qui voudront nous séparer._

_- Tu n'a pas avoir peur, _mein Tochter. _Tant que nous serons tout les trois rien ne nous arrivera, le mal ne peut briser tant d'amour. Ton frère et moi sommes-là à tes côtés, et ton père rentrera bientôt. Je sais que la guerre fait peur, qu'elle fait souffrir et qu'elle brise. Mais, tout les deux, vous êtes mille fois plus fort que tout ceux qui vous voudront du mal. Vous êtes l'acier qui jamais ne se brise, l'air qui ne peut être dompté. L'un avec l'autre vous ne pouvez ni faillir, ni mourir. Quand le monde verra une telle force, une telle puissance, il se pliera sous votre volonté. Veillez l'un sur l'autre et toujours vous gagnerez. Vous êtes mes petits anges, ma raison de vivre. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous serez ensemble et victorieux._

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils eurent l'impression de renaître, de voir le monde à travers un nouveau regard. Instinctivement, sans effort et la main toujours tendu, ils remontèrent le sous-marin dans les airs à la stupéfaction générale, alliés comme ennemis.

Ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble.


	13. Chapter 13

Re-bonsoir,

Et bien voilà, nous y sommes. Que dire ? Et bien, voici le dernier chapitre de Renaissance. Cependant, les aventures de nos héros préférés ne s'arrêtent pas là. Les explications seront à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 13 :

L'avion s'écrasa sur la plage en même temps que le sous-marin. Des morceaux de fer volèrent dans les airs, avant de s'écraser plus loin, dispersant le sable autour d'eux. À l'intérieur de l'avion, les mutants se relevaient difficilement. Après s'être assuré que Ielena allait bien, Charles alla détacher Moira et Raven pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son frère. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et savoura cette étreinte avec bonheur.

- J'ai sondé l'esprit du téléporteur, avertit Charles une fois tout le monde remis. Shaw absorbe l'énergie nucléaire du sous-marin. Il se transforme en une sorte de bombe atomique.

- On a pas le temps, lança Moira. Les compteurs s'affolent.

- Prenez la radio est faite évacuer les deux escadrilles immédiatement.

- Je vais à l'intérieur, prévint Erik.

Sa sœur tourna le regard vers lui et comprit instantanément ce qu'il souhaitait. Et trois solutions se posaient à elle. Soit elle le suivait et l'empêchait de tuer Shaw comme il le prévoyait. Soit elle le suivait et l'aidait à tuer Shaw, comme tout les deux le souhaitait. Soit elle restait ici avec Charles comme lui le voulait. Elle était dans un dilemme cornélien qui allait la détruire quel qu'en soit le résultat.

Charles, ne comprenant pas cette hésitation et ne voyant pas ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, intervint.

- Vas-y Ielena, dit-il. Si nous voulons capturer Shaw, nous allons avoir besoin de vous deux ensemble. Je vous guiderez dans le sous-marin. Il faut avant tout que vous désactiviez le phénomène qui bloque ma télépathie. Espérons que je puisse arrêter Shaw après. Hank, Havok, couvrez-les.

- Compris.

Les deux allemands se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers un des trous faits dans la paroi. Le télépathe embrassa un dernière fois Ielena, et attrapa le bras de Erik pour se pencher vers lui.

- Veilles sur elle, ordonna-t-il.

Erik hocha la tête, prit la main de sa sœur et la tira dehors. Ils entendirent vaguement Charles et Raven se disputait parce que la jeune femme voulait les accompagner, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le sous-marin avec Le Fauve et Havok. Ils furent vite bloqué par Angel, Azazel et Riptide. La jeune femme se lança à la poursuite du Hurleur. Alex attaqua le premier et envoya un jet d'énergie sur Riptide. Azazel se téléporta derrière lui pour le tuer mais Hank se plaça entre eux. Tout les trois disparurent pour réapparaître sur un des bateau militaire.

Ielena soupira avant de se mettre à courir, tenant toujours la main de son frère. Ils s'élancèrent sur le sable. Erik décrocha un morceau gigantesque de la paroi de métal qui s'écrasa sur le dernier mutant ennemi. Ils passèrent dessus et entrèrent dans le sombre navire.

_Rejoignez la partie centrale_, entendirent-ils dans leur tête. _C'est là que mes ondes neuronales ne passent plus, c'est forcément là que Shaw va se trouver._

Et il avait raison. Une porte s'ouvrit pour eux et se ferma sur leur passage. Ils se trouvèrent dans une pièce remplie de miroir de tout les côtés et au centre, Shaw les attendait tranquillement en souriant. Ils se fixèrent tout les trois durement.

Ielena eut peur le temps d'un battement de cœur. Elle se revoyait, enfant, face à ce monstre qui l'avait détruit. Elle avait l'impression d'être resté la même petite fille effrayé par le méchant monsieur. Pourtant, quand elle sentit la main de son frère se resserrait autour de la sienne, sa peur laissa place à une profonde haine. Une haine intense qui la brûla de l'intérieur. Enfin, il était devant eux. Celui qui les avait brisé pour les remodeler à son image était debout devant eux et les regardait comme un père. Elle contrôla difficilement son désir de lui faire payer sur le champ en l'électrocutant.

Shaw rompit le silence. Ielena et Erik ne tentèrent pas de parler, trop focalisé sur leur haine et sur le soutient qu'ils percevaient chez l'autre.

- Question si vous le permettez : pourquoi êtes-vous avec eux ? Pourquoi défendre cette race perdue qui nous persécutera dès qu'elle aura compris que son règne se termine avec nous ?

Entendre sa voix, refis jaillir des souvenirs autrefois profondément enfouis dans l'esprit de Erik. Il lui était impossible de se contrôler comme sa sœur, alors il envoya son poing dans la figure de l'homme en face de lui. Shaw ne sembla même pas ressentir la douleur.

- Je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé dans les camps, reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse. C'est inexcusable.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il les frappa tout les deux à la tête et ils allèrent percuter les miroirs derrière eux, créant une brèche dans la protection. Ielena sentit la douleur affluait dans tout son corps et garda avec peine les yeux ouverts. Elle tendait la main vers son frère quand elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Charles dans sa tête.

_Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes mais continuez, ça marche. _

- Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, continua Shaw, je l'ai fait pour vous. Pour que vous libériez votre pouvoir, que vous en preniez possession.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et tendit la main vers elle, effleurant son visage. D'une simple pression, il l'a balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, où elle brisa un miroir. Erik cria pour elle et se leva pour frapper de nouveau Shaw mais il subit le même sort.

_Ça fonctionne ! Je l'aperçoit, je ne suis pas encore dans son esprit._

Ielena se releva une nouvelle, soutenue par son frère. Elle leva les yeux sur Shaw et croisa son regard. Une barrière se brisa au fond de son cœur et de son esprit. Toutes retenues s'évanouirent. Elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions. Quoiqu'il se passe après ça, qu'il meurt ou qu'il soit arrêter, elle avait besoin de savoir pour quelles raisons ils avaient tant soufferts, tant vécus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin la voix brisé. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'es-ce que ça t'a apporté ?! Nous n'étions que des enfants, comment peut-on faire subir ça à des enfant sans perdre la tête ? Tu te dis défenseur des mutants, tu luttes pour que nous soyons les maîtres de ce monde. Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait ça à nous, à notre espèce ?

Shaw eut un sourire tendre qui l'a fit frémir d'horreur. Erik se tendit contre elle mais, d'une légère caresse sur le bras, elle lui intima le calme.

- Parce que dès que je vous ai vu, Erik tordant un portail de fer pour retrouver vos parents et toi t'accrochant à lui comme si ta vie en dépendait, j'ai sus que vous étiez ce pour quoi j'avais œuvré toute ma vie. Vous êtes l'apogée de notre espèce et, ensemble, nous pourrions mettre les humains à nos pieds. Mais pour ça, il me fallait vous éduquer. Et aujourd'hui, regardez-vous. Vous en avez fait du chemin. Je suis immensément fier.

Ces derniers mots furent de trop pour Erik. Fier d'eux ? À travers cette phrase, il leur renvoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu et ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Fier de ces créations, fier des monstres qu'il avait créé. Seuls un père et une mère pouvait être fiers de leurs enfants. Et Shaw n'était pas leur père. Juste leur bourreau.

D'un ample geste du bras, il arracha tout le métal, toute la ferraille, qu'il sentait autour de lui sur Shaw. Ielena joignit sa puissance à la sienne et ils entourèrent leur ennemi avec tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Ce dernier utilisa la force qu'il avait tiré des réacteurs pour renvoyer les métaux sur eux et bloqua Erik conte un mur. Ielena passa derrière lui et lui envoya une décharge mortelle d'électricité qu'il absorba et renvoya sur elle. Son dos percuta une bar de fer et la douleur se répercuta dans sa colonne vertébrale. Sa propre capacité a résisté à l'énergie électrique empêcha son cœur d'arrêter de battre sous la décharge soudaine et elle essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle plongeait.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, reprit Shaw. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Je veux seulement vous aider, c'est tout. Cette époque est la notre, une nouvelle ère. Vous et moi sommes l'avenir de l'humanité. Mes enfants. Ce monde peut être le notre.

Ielena supplia silencieusement son frère de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas le croire, elle était elle-même trop faible pour intervenir. Elle connaissait Erik. Un monde où les mutants seraient acceptés était son rêve et Shaw le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ferait le bon choix.

- Tout ce que tu as fait m'a rendu plus fort, hésita-t-il. Nous a rendu plus fort. Tu as fait de nous l'arme que nous sommes aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours sus, sans vouloir le reconnaître. Tu es mon créateur …

Il tourna la tête vers Shaw, qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Maintenant Charles !

Il utilisa un câble électrique pour retirer le casque de Shaw. Celui-ci se retourna violemment pour le récupérer mais Charles le reçut dans son élan en entrant dans sa tête. Il bloqua tout ses gestes. Erik se dégagea de son piège de métal et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Il l'aida doucement à se relever et elle s'appuya sur lui. Ensemble, ils firent face à leur _créateur_.

- Pardonnes-moi Charles, dit alors Erik.

Ielena fronça les sourcils quand il fit voler le casque anti-télépathie vers lui. Puis elle comprit, et ferma les yeux.

_Erik je t'en prie, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu a la capacité._

- Ce n'est pas que je te fasse pas confiance ...

_Ce que tu vas faire est irréversible … !_

L'allemand mit le casque coupant toute conversation avec le télépathe. Ielena sut qu'elle allait devoir choisir, tout comme Erik venait de choisir la vengeance à la place de l'amitié. Un instant, elle haït Erik pour ce choix qu'il lui imposait mais ce ne fut pas long. Elle comprenait, Shaw méritait de mourir. Elle comprenait, mais n'était plus forcément d'accord avec ses décisions. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Erik ou Charles ? Charles ou Erik ?

- Si tu es toujours parmi nous, dit-il à Shaw en s'avançant, sache que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Oui, nous sommes l'avenir. Mais … malheureusement … tu as tué notre mère.

Erik sortit une pièce de sa poche et Ielena laissa échapper un petit gémissement en la reconnaissant.

- _Ne fais pas ça Erik, _dit la voix de Charles par la bouche de Shaw. _Il y a une autre solution !_

Les deux mutants sursautèrent.

- _Erik, arrête je t'en prie. Ielena empêche-le, il le regrettera si il le fait_.

- Tu m'a promis de ne pas me demander de choisir Charles, gémit-elle.

- _Je ne te demandes pas de choisir entre nous deux. Je veux que tu sauves ton frère d'une vie de culpabilité et de ténèbres. _

Elle tourna la tête vers Erik. Leur regard se croisèrent. Tout les deux savaient qu'il ne ferait rien sans être sûr d'elle. Elle tenait le destin de celui qui avait brisé sa vie entre ses mains et elle hésitait. Autrefois, elle aurait accepté sans peine de détruire ce misérable monstre et elle aurait même aidé Erik à le tuer après l'avoir fait souffrir mille mort. Mais son cœur s'était affaiblit, les sentiments avaient repris leur place dans son cœur. La confiance, l'amour mais aussi la pitié et le pardon. Certes, jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à Shaw et elle souhaitait le voir mourir plus que tout au monde, mais était-elle prête à tout sacrifier par vengeance. Non, et sa mère ne l'aurai pas voulu.

- Quand j'étais enfant, commença-t-elle, quand j'étais encore enfermée dans cette petite chambre froide, sombre et humide où Shaw m'avait emmené, je voyais en lui le monstre qui tout enfant imaginé sous son lit le soir. Il était pour moi un démon sorti droit de l'enfer, il était le mal personnifié. Et là, alors qu'il est face à moi, je ne vois qu'un homme qui sombre dans sa propre folie. J'ai pitié de cet homme qui n'ai qu'un déchet de ce monstre que j'imaginais autrefois.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée Erik, mais je ne t'aiderais pas à le tuer. Il ne mérite même pas la grâce d'une mort honnête et rapide. Cependant ... je suis aussi désolée Charles. Je n'empêcherais pas Erik de le tuer si tel est son désir. Tu vas peut-être voir cela comme une traîtrise de ma part envers toi parce que Shaw va mourir et que j'aurais quand même ma vengeance mais tu te trompes. Ne pas aider Erik, ne pas tuer Shaw de mes propres mains, c'est un sacrifice immense qui me brise et m'étouffe plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. C'est ma raison de vivre, ce qui m'a maintenu en vie ces dix-huit dernières années, que j'abandonne pour toi. Comprend-le. Je ne peut choisir …

Ielena se détourna et ferma son esprit à ce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'entendit pas les supplications du télépathe envers son frère. Elle n'entendit pas le décompte de celui-ci alors que la pièce de monnaie se frayait un chemin jusqu'à Shaw.

Elle entendit juste son propre cœur battre à ses oreilles.

**...**

- Retirez vos œillères mes frères, mes sœurs. Nos vrais ennemis, c'est là-bas qu'ils sont.

Erik pointa le doigt sur les deux armadas qui sillonnaient la mer à moins d'un kilomètre d'eux. Ielena, derrière lui, posa son regard sur les deux groupes de mutants se trouvant sur le sable de Cuba. D'un côté, Charles et ses amis. De l'autre, les nouveaux et futurs alliés de son frère. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir régler la question dans le sous-marin, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas fini pour elle. Jamais Charles ne suivraient Erik contre les humains, et jamais Erik ne renoncerait à sa quête de reconnaissance pour notre espèce. Et elle, elle se trouvait encore une fois au milieu.

- Ce sont leurs armes qui avancent dans l'eau, leur métal dirigé contre nous. Américains, Soviétiques … Humains. Unis par leur crainte de l'inconnu. Le Neandertal a la peur au ventre, mes frères mutants.

Erik et Ielena s'avancèrent pendant le discours du premier et se placèrent pas à pas le regard vers l'horizon. Charles se plaça à côtés d'eux, attendant de voir. L'allemand, aveuglé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu et les paroles de Shaw avant sa mort, ne remarqua pas sa sœur et le dilemme qui se jouait en elle. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle aussi était aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait défaillir, étouffer, mourir sous deux amours totalement différents mais pourtant si semblables. Même si les deux hommes ne semblait pas encore totalement opposés, elle sentait venir son second choix. Erik ou Charles ? Charles ou Erik ?

- Je t'écoute Charles, continua Erik. Dis-moi que je me trompe.

Le télépathe porta sa main à sa tempe et sonda les bateaux face à eux. Il ne put qu'admettre que Erik avait raison. Quoiqu'ils en disent, ceux pour qui ils s'étaient battus pointés leurs canons et leurs missiles sur eux, près à les exterminer maintenant que la menace réel n'était plus. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour rejoindre l'avis de son ami. Selon lui, il y avait toujours une solution. Il posa son regard sur Moira et d'un geste lui demanda d'aller prévenir les navires qu'il n'y avait plus de menace.

Il pensait réussir, mais il avait tord.

Ielena arriva à ce constat à l'instant même où l'agent partie rejoindre la radio. Son frère avait raison, les humains allaient les tuer. Cette constatation fit naître une rage intense en elle vite remplacer par une simple résignation. A quoi c'était-elle attendue ? Ce n'était que des humains prenant peur devant leur supériorité évidente. Encore une fois, son frère avait raison.

Elle s'avança et changea de place quand elle remarqua le changement évident des navires. Les canons se pointaient sur eux. Elle se positionna entre Charles et Erik, et leur prit chacun la main. Par ce geste, elle leur signifiait qu'elle ne choisissait pas, qu'elle les voulait tout les deux dans sa vie. Et quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit ensembles et unis. Elle ferma donc les yeux et attendit. Les américains et les soviétiques ne tardèrent pas. Les missiles et autres armes explosifs furent lancés sur eux. Les deux puissances mondiales étaient unis face à une nouvelle menace : de simples mutants.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient sur eux, les deux allemands levèrent ensemble leur mains jointes et les arrêtèrent tout en les désactivant. Alors qu'elle allait juste les faire retomber dans la mer, Erik guida leur main pour renvoyer les missiles vers leurs destinataires. Elle se détacha de lui et fronça les sourcils. Il allait tous les tuer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Erik arrêtes. Ils ne méritent pas la mort, ils ne suivent que les ordres. Laisses-les vivre. Ait un peu de compassion!

- Ont-ils eu de la compassion pour nous eux ? Nous auraient-ils laissé la vie sauve ?

- Ne t'abaisses pas à leur niveau, je t'en prie.

- Erik, intervint Charles, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est le moment de le prouver.

- Il y a des milliers d'hommes sur ses bateaux, _mein Bruder_. Des hommes honnêtes, innocents, des gens de biens. Certains d'entre eux ont notre âges ou sont plus jeunes. Ils ont une famille, une femme et des enfants, une mère, qui attendent leur retour.

- Nous avons été les victimes des hommes qui suivent les ordres. Plus jamais.

- Non ! Erik, ce n'était pas eux ! Ceux qui nous ont fait du mal sont morts à l'heure qu'il est. Et tu viens de tuer le dernier d'entre eux ! Nous sommes ensembles, nous pouvons être heureux si nous restons ensembles. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, Erik.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle suppliait son frère d'arrêter ce carnage. Elle avait si mal de le voir s'autodétruire de cette façon. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette haine. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas cesser de lutter et commencer à vivre ?

- Je t'en supplie, mon frère. Cesses de t'acharner, cesses de lutter. Nous avons gagner la guerre. C'est terminé. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonnes pas une nouvelle fois … Tu as promis …

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il lui avait promis que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il resterait avec elle. Elle vit sa pression sur les missiles se relâcher, ses muscles de son visage se détendre. Et elle vit une unique larme couler sur sa joue quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Ils allaient revivre. Ils allaient rentrer au manoir, à la maison.

Mais soudain, tout dégénéra autour d'eux. Ielena avait été la seule a avoir remarqué le changement subtile chez son frère. À comprendre qu'il allait rentrer avec eux. Quand il leva la main plus haut, son regard brillant de détermination, ce ne fut pas pour continuer sa vengeance mais pour dire adieu à son passé. Ce qui était un renoncement passa pour une attaque.

Tout s'enchaîna sans que Ielena ne put esquisser un geste. Elle resta impuissante face à ce qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux. L'allemand et le télépathe se retrouvèrent à se battre sur le sol. Erik retrouva sa colère contre les humains et redirigea les missiles sur eux. Il repoussa les autres mutants et hurla à Charles de le laisser finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il se releva et continua sa quête de vengeance. Et Moira arriva. Ielena cria quand elle vit l'agent tirer sur son frère et elle dévia une des balles alors que Erik déviait l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne surent quelle balle de plomb ils avaient dévié respectivement et instinctivement.

Ni laquelle de ces deux balles alla se figer dans la colonne vertébrale de Charles …

Un autre cri résonna, un cri de douleur cette fois. Charles, leur ami, son amour, tomba à terre sous leurs yeux ébahis et la douleur se répercuta dans leur cœur à tout les deux.

Ielena et son frère coururent vers le télépathe, et Erik sortit la balle de son dos. Ielena avait envie de vomir. Ielena se détestait. Que ce soit elle ou Erik qui avait fait ça, cela ne changeait rien. Ils avaient blessé leur ami. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, ils avaient tout chamboulé sans faire attention aux dégâts irréparables qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle avait blessé Charles. Elle était un monstre.

- Pardonnes-moi Charles, pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Foutez le camp ! Hurla Erik à l'adresse des autres mutants.

Il se tourna vers Moira et sa rage prit la pas sur sa peine.

- Vous, c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Il resserra l'étreinte des plaques militaires sur le cou de la jeune femme qui se retrouva étrangler. Sa sœur aurait aimé le laisser faire, le laisser faire de Moira le coupable idéal et les décharger de toutes responsabilités mais ça aurait été lâche de leur part. Ils devaient assumer.

- Non Erik. C'est nous qui avons fait ça. Ce n'est pas elle.

Il baissa le regard sur sa sœur et la compréhension se fit. Ils avaient tout perdu. Il relâcha le collier de fer et la jeune femme tomba à terre.

- Nous dresser l'un contre l'autre, dit-il à Charles dans ses bras, ils ne veulent que ça. J'ai tenté de te prévenir Charles. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, nous avons besoin de toi à nos côtés. Nous pourrions tous être ensemble, nous protéger les uns les autres. Nous voulons tous la même chose.

- Mon ami, répondit le télépathe difficilement, excuse-moi mais tu as tord.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Ielena. Ce qui vient de ce passé, ce n'est pas …

Il s'interrompit brusquement et la peur apparut sur son visage.

- Je … Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Ces paroles brisèrent le cœur des deux allemands. Ielena ne sut pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais elle savait que ce n'était rien de bon pour elle. Charles venait de perdre ses jambes par sa faute, par leur faute …

Ils se relevèrent, laissant le télépathe au main du Moira très affectueuse. La jalousie vrilla Ielena mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se recula et prit la main de son frère.

- Leur société ne veut pas de nous, lança Erik aux autres mutants. Nous nous en passerons. Les humains ont abattus leurs cartes, c'est à nous d'abattre les notre. Qui est avec moi ? On ne veut plus se cacher.

Les mutants s'entre-regardèrent, et l'une d'entre eux s'avança. Raven se dirigea vers son frère qui lui prit le bras.

- Tu devrais aller avec lui, c'est ce que tu veux.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais lire dans mes pensées, dit-elle.

- Je sais. Des promesses, je crois que j'en est un peu trop fait.

Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois sur l'allemande qui se tenait à l'écart. Pour ceux qu'il aimait, il prenait une décision qui le ferrait souffrir obligatoirement.

- Pardonnes-moi, continua-t-il pour sa sœur.

Elle lui embrassa le front.

- Prenez soin de lui, demanda-t-elle à Moira avant de se lever pour rejoindre Erik et Ielena.

Azazel, Angel et Riptide les rejoignirent et tous se prirent la main.

Ielena tourna la tête une dernière fois vers Charles. Vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle abandonnait dans la souffrance. Pourtant, c'était mieux comme ça. Elle était certaine qu'il serait mieux avec Moira qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux qu'elle. Et elle refusait de vivre à ses côtés, alors qu'elle était responsable de son état. Elle retint ses larmes pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer alors que c'était lui qui souffrait, alors que c'était à cause d'elle.

Elle croisa son regard une dernière fois avant que Azazel ne les téléporte dans un lieu plus sûr.

Même si son cœur était brisé. Même si une partie de son âme lui ai été arraché. Même si sa famille avait implosé. Même si elle devrait vivre toute sa vie avec la culpabilité de ses actes. Une chose était sûr.

Ce qu'il venait de ce passer aux côtés de ses mutants, de leur rencontre à New York jusqu'à cette plage de Cuba, ce n'était pas qu'un simple passage de sa vie.

C'était une _Renaissance_ ...

…

Nous y voilà … Je vous en prie, attendez la fin de cette explication avant de me maudire à jamais !

Avant tout, cette fin n'était pas du tout prévu. Bien entendu, je savais déjà qu'il y aurai une suite mais je ne pensais pas finir cette fic comme ça. Pour ceux qui me connaisse grâce à ''A life's story in space'', vous savez que je ne peux pas me contenter d'un seul scénario qu'en je prends les événements d'un film pour écrire une fic. Donc, en commençant cette histoire, j'ai déjà prévu une suite se déroulant pendant _Day of future past. _

Cependant, et c'est la que ça ce complique, une autre auteur avait déjà prévu et commencé la même idée que moi.

J'ai donc changé la fin que j'avais prévu pour plusieurs raisons :

- Par respect pour AliceTheWriter auteur de _Psycha_ et _Psycha le Retour_ (que je vous conseille d'aller vite fait lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que c'est merveilleusement bien écrit), afin que nos histoires ne se ressemblent pas malgré la même trame générale.

- Pour ne pas être accusé de plagiat (et oui, je prévois les risques au cas où)

- Et pour mes merveilleux lecteurs (et ceux de Alice par la même occasion). Et oui, ce sera plus enrichissant et plus intéressant pour vous si, malgré le scénario qui reste semblable, l'histoire diffèrent sur certains points essentiels. Ainsi, vous pourrez lire les deux histoires sans avoir l'impression de vous relire !

Donc voilà pourquoi Renaissance compte un chapitre ou deux de moins que ce qui était prévu.

Bref. Maintenant que le petit topo est fait je tiens à remercier tout mes lecteurs de cette première partie ainsi que _L'oeil du Loup_, _Pizza World_ et _StarfleetGame_ pour leur review à chacun de mes chapitres. Sans vous j'aurais jamais réussi à continuer !

Je remercie aussi ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire ou deux tels que _izaiza14, Guest_ (dont je connais pas le nom), _Arla Logan _et _SIRELOVE3_. Vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur et je suis heureuse que cela vous ai plut !

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de mettre cette histoire en favorite ou qui l'ont simplement suivis !

Le premier chapitre de la suite des aventures de Charles, Erik et Ielena arrivera dans le cours de la semaine normalement.

À bientôt !


End file.
